Il m'a tout pris
by Yuuki Momoru
Summary: Ce matin-là, Naruto n'aurait pas dû prendre le train. Sinon, il n'aurait pas rencontré Sasuke Uchiha, seul survivant du massacre du clan Uchiha dont tout le monde parle, et qui va faire basculer sa vie. NaruSasu
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Il m'a tout pris

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Couple :** NaruSasu

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto et Naruto lui-même ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Note :** Je republie les chapitres après les avoir préalablement corrigé, du moins j'ai essayé de corriger les plus grosses fautes.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

___brefs flash back de Sasuke_

PROLOGUE

* * *

_« Laissez-moi tranquille, laissez-moi le tuer, de mes mains, de mes propres mains, je veux mettre fin à sa vie. Laissez-moi y aller ! Vous ne savez rien ! Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait de tout perdre ! Vous n'êtes que des hypocrites ! Laissez-moi le tuer ! »_

C'était une belle matinée à Konoha, Naruto s'était levé assez tard, comme toujours. Il s'étira de toute sa longueur, en baillant et regarda d'un œil morne le réveil qui indiquait : 9:02. Il était encore en retard, ça ne changeait pas. Il fusilla l'appareil comme pour le briser par la seule force de sa pensée, et se mit à soupirer. Il n'avais pas la volonté de sortir de son lit, mais il savait que bientôt Sakura lui téléphonerait pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Ce fût donc avec lassitude qu'il quitta sa couette et posa un pied sur la moquette.

Il lorgna son petit trois pièces, et vit sans étonnement le bordel accumulé depuis ces trois premiers mois, des chaussettes sur sa table de cuisine, des tonnes de CD débordants d'un carton, des plats de ramens vides avec seulement quelques pâtes au fond du bol, des magazines pas très cleans qui avaient élu pour domicile le dessous de son lit, et des troupeaux de moutons dans les coins les plus reculés, il sourit, un véritable appartement de vieux adolescent. Jusqu'ici il avait vécu à l'orphelinat, mais il a eu dix-huit ans et comme tout jeune homme de cet âge, il souhaitait voler de ses propres ailes, même si c'était dans le bordel. Il rêvait de vivre des aventures incroyables, faire des rencontres géniales, mais très vite, la routine s'est installée, et les bols de ramens vides s'empilaient désespérément dans l'évier de sa petite cuisine.

La routine était son pire ennemie, Naruto était un jeune majeur imprévisible et qui aimait la fête, les choses imprévues, les soirées qui finissaient dans les cuvettes, les petits passe-temps avec Kiba qui adorait prendre des photos des filles dans les vestiaires de la salle de sport, les cartouches d'encre vides que l'on transformait en fléchette pour les coller au plafond sans que le prof ne les remarque, les chewing-gum que l'on collait sur le siège du pouilleux de la classe. Ouaih, il trouvait ça fun. Il était entré dans une fac, mais il ne se lassait pas de faire ce genre de conneries. Les filles le trouvaient gamin et très con, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas. Seule Sakura le laissait l'approcher, alors il en profitait un peu, même si ce n'était pas au goût de la jeune fille, qui avait une sacrée force sois-dit en passant.

A ce moment-là, il ne savait pas...

Il ne savait pas encore à quel point, sa vie allait basculer. Il ne savait pas à quel point il regretterait sa petite vie tranquille, ses chaussettes et ses caleçons sales sur sa petite table basse, les regards des jeunes filles exaspérées par ses remarques obscènes et ses sifflements intéressés.

Il soupira avec grâce, et tout en se grattant l'abdomen, se dirigera d'un pas nonchalant vers sa petite salle de bain, il prit sa brosse à dent qui était posée sur le lavabo. Il n'avait qu'à se retourner pour se retrouver face à face à la cabine de douche. Il passa la brosse à dent sous l'eau, et fixa un instant le tube de dentifrice qui était encore ouvert et presque vide. Il appuya comme un forcené sur le pauvre tube, et finit par le rouler, de l'air s'en échappa. Il soupira de nouveau ; il était déjà en retard.

- Va falloir acheter du dentifrice...

Il passa frénétiquement sa brosse sur ses dents et cracha dans le lavabo. En bref, Naruto vivait ça tous les matins, le dentifrice vide depuis trois jours, les briques de lait périmées depuis... ; depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, les cafards qui s'amusaient dans ses restes de ramens. Cela était devenu son quotidien, il ne s'en plaignait pas, sachant que Iruka a dû économiser énormément pour lui offrir ce trois pièces, de quoi s'habiller et se nourrir pendant quelques mois avant qu'il ne trouve enfin un travail, et surtout les frais d'inscription pour étudier à l'université.

Une fac de lettres, bon pas très huppée, mais une fac quand même. Il en avait fallu de peu pour qu'il puisse être accepté, avec ses notes. La directrice était une femme très violente et à la poitrine énorme...quand, comme possédé par une force invisible, il eut eu le malheur de loucher sur son décolleté, il eut cru mourir. Il frissonna à ce souvenir et reprit une cuillerée de ses céréales préférées. Il écoutait distraitement la radio qu'il avait allumé après être sorti de la douche, et continua de manger sans faire attention au débit de paroles de l'animateur :

« ...le survivant du massacre Uchiha a été transféré dans un hôpital psychiatrique, les récents évènements dont la perte de la totalité de sa famille et la fuite du responsable : son propre frère, ont eu raison de lui...

- En effet, Fred, il semblerait qu'il s'en serait pris à son tuteur, manquant de l'étrangler. Sasuke Uchiha est dans un état des plus déplorable. D'après les médecins, il faudra des années de thérapie pour permettre à ce jeune garçon d'à peine seize ans de pouvoir vivre normalement et de pouvoir guérir de ce traumatisme... »

Naruto bailla, cette histoire de massacre...on l'entendait partout. Elle passait à la télé depuis plus de trois semaines, les médias ne semblaient pas s'en lasser. Bon c'est vrai, c'était pas commun qu'un type bute toute sa famille avec sang froid, mais après pratiquement un mois, il faudrait passer à autre chose. Sur cette pensée, Naruto se leva en se grattant la nuque.

Il étira ses bras après avoir essayé de faire tenir en équilibre son bol sur la pile de vaisselle. Quoiqu'il fasse, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, cette pile de vaisselle restait inébranlable à ses regards assassins. Mais, au fil du temps, il s'en était accommodé, et en était presque fier, la considérant comme son œuvre d'art.

- Il faudrait que je prenne des photos, ça inspirait sûrement Sai, dit-il en riant.

Comme tous les jours, il fallait qu'il se rende à l'école...bon en retard mais comme disait le dicton (le préféré de Kakashi-sensei) : « Vaut mieux tard que jamais. » Il sourit au coin et se dépêcha de mettre sa veste rouge alors que son portable orange se mit à sonner, avec un air des Rolling Stones : _Satisfaction_. Il déglutis et le prit avec précaution, il savait déjà qui c'était...

- DÉPÊCHE-TOI BOUGRE D'IDIOT ! Hurla la voix sans ménagement.

- Sa-Sakura ! Ça va ? Demanda t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- NON ÇA NE VA PAS ! T'ES EN RETARD !

Il éloigna le combiné de sa pauvre oreille et se chaussa ses converses noires déjà bien bousillées. Et tandis qu'elle le traitait de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables, il sortit et courut dans les rues bondés de Konoha.

- Je vais prendre le dernier train. J'arrive, ne t'inquiète pas !

- COMME SI J'ALLAIS M'INQUIÉTER POUR UN IMBE-

Elle avait beau dire ça, Naruto savait bien qu'elle s'inquiétait. Elle avait tendance à le considérer comme son petit frère et avait la fâcheuse habitude d'être étouffante. Toujours au petit soin pour les autres, et bizarrement ce comportement lui rappelait Iruka, ça le rassurait de l'avoir auprès de lui, pour l'empêcher de faire de grosses conneries. Il sourit tout en mettant les mains dans les poches et, arrivé à la gare, regarda le panneau d'affichage électronique au dessus de lui.

A ce moment-là, il ne se doutait pas...

Le train allait arriver dans un peu plus de deux minutes. Naruto n'avait pas pu aller sur le campus de la fac, faute de place, et devait traverser la ville pour rejoindre l'école. Mais rien à faire, les horaires de train lui passaient par-dessus la tête, et il le ratait systématiquement, si bien que Kakashi-sensei (lui-même victime de ces horaires diaboliques...) ne lui comptait pas ses retards.

Il s'assit sur le banc et se mit à fixer le bout de ses chaussures, ça lui rappelait l'orphelinat, quand il attendait devant la classe. Les autres le trouvaient trop turbulent et trop chiant. Il ne jouait jamais avec eux, mais leur faisait des crasses.  
Comme la fois où il avait planqué des tonnes de vers de terre dans le lit de ce type qui le frappait souvent, quel était son nom déjà ? Naruto sourit un instant en se remémorant la tête que ce sale gamin avait tiré en voyant le massacre.

Le train arriva dans un bruit strident, il releva la tête et se remit debout. Une voix électronique annonça les arrêts prévues, il n'y fit pas attention et entra.

Le cauchemar allait commencer.

Il ne vit pas ces types pénétrer dans le train, leurs regards lubriques, avides, dangereux, chacun cachant quelque chose sous leurs manteaux.

D'un pas nonchalant, il s'assit au fond, sur un siège qui longeait la largeur du compartiment et mit ses écouteurs. Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais Naruto aimait la musique assez douce,_ Watt_ de Hooverphonic, il se laissa transporter par la voix du chanteur dès les premières notes, puis il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il accompagnait Iruka en ville pour s'acheter des vêtements ou un cadeau pour son anniversaire, en prenant le train. Déjà à l'époque, il n'était pas de nature patiente, alors pour s'occuper durant le trajet, il imaginait la vie des gens qui l'entouraient, il en riait, et Iruka lui demandait souvent de se calmer.

Il vit un jeune couple qui se bécotait dans un coin, se donnant des petits sourires coquins, ça lui rappelait à quel point il était seul. Pas une seule petite-amie depuis ces dix-huit ans d'existence, si ce n'était pas malheureux. Il les maudit silencieusement et leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'ils gloussaient après un furtif baiser. Il passa à trois vieilles dames qui discutaient avec passion des séries du moment, un certain Chuck Norris dont la barbe les faisait rêver...il grimaça en froussant le nez et monta le son de son mp3 afin de ne plus entendre leurs babillages.

Il tourna la tête de nouveau, passant par des inconnus, une mère avec sa petite fille qui lui sourit en rougissant, Naruto lui fit un petit coucou de la main, et elle se mit à rire discrètement. Des jeunes aussi, des lycéens sans doute. Et puis une bande de gars, un peu baraqués. Ils semblaient regarder partout autour d'eux avec suspicion. Naruto pencha un peu la tête et fronça les sourcils se demandant qui ils pouvaient bien être.

Il haussa imperceptiblement les épaules et passa à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qu'il vit, le figea. Un jeune homme, sans doute moins âgé que lui, était recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant et se balançant d'avant en arrière. Naruto ne voyait pas son visage, caché par ses bras qui entouraient ses genoux avec force, c'était comme s'il cherchait à disparaître, à cesser d'exister. Naruto ne vit que ses cheveux noirs, dressés en pics sur l'arrière de sa tête. Soudain, le jeune homme, remonta les manches de son gilet noirs, cachant ses mains pâles. Peut-être était-il malade en train ? Ou bien en avait-il peur ? Se demanda Naruto, en repensant à sa réaction quand il a cru voir des fantômes dans le grenier de l'orphelinat. Tout le monde s'était moqué de lui, d'ailleurs.

Il laissa ses questions de côté, pensant que ça ne le regardait pas et referma les yeux, fredonnant une chanson qu'il aimait bien. Le train démarra doucement, et fila vers son premier arrêt.

Il ne vit pas l'un de ces hommes partir vers la cabine du conducteur, et les autres se répartirent dans chacun des compartiments. Naruto regarda distraitement dehors, les mains dans les poches, totalement ailleurs.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées, doucement, comme un compte à rebours. Naruto s'en rendit compte, par une sensation étrange, comme un très mauvais pressentiment, une pression sur son cœur. Il tourna lentement la tête vers l'un de ces hommes et vit, comme au ralentit, une arme sortir de son manteau.

Des cris de surprise, des cris aigus retentirent, alors que la voix rauque, grave, s'éleva dans le compartiment.

- On se tient tranquille, si tout le monde est bien sage, peut-être que je vous donnerais des bonbons au chocolat...

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, et s'enfonça dans son siège comme si un passage allait s'y créer. Le ton qu'employait cet homme était plaisantin, mais son regard ne riait pas...

- Alors un geste...et vous êtes morts.

Il pointa le calibre sur quelques personnes qui avaient bougés, et la dirigea vers le haut. Il tira, un bruit sourd, et de la fumée sortit de l'arme, la petite fille de tout à l'heure se mit à crier contre la poitrine de sa mère qui semblait paralysée par la peur. Naruto ne bougea pas, ne dit rien.  
_  
« Pourquoi toutes les lumières sont-elles éteintes ? C'était quoi ce...ce bruit ? »_

Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

Le train s'arrêta. Ils étaient prêt d'une vieille usine désaffectée.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe toujours sur lui ?

L'homme se mit à parler :

- Bon, écoutez, j'en ai rien à branler des ''pourquoi nous ?'' et des ''on a rien fait pour que vous nous tiriez dessus'', c'est votre problème, vous êtes mes otages et c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. La police va être prévenue, et d'ici qu'elle arrive, on en a pour une petite heure, alors on va attendre tous ensemble tranquillement...pigé ?

Pas de réponse. Le cœur de Naruto battait la chamade, l'homme tourna sur lui-même, pointant l'arme sur chacun des passagers. Au moment où l'arme fût sur lui, le criminel mima un :

- Pan...Ahahaha !

Naruto sursauta malgré lui, déglutissant, sentant une sueur froide couler le long de sa tempe. Il respira par saccade, et essaya de se calmer. En vain, cette situation le dépassait complétement. Il avait vu ça dans des tas de films, où ça avait l'air beaucoup plus facile...mais ce n'était pas un film, et il n'allait pas sauver de superbe blonde, non, il allait plutôt faire dans son froc.

Et c'était beaucoup moins héroïque.

Il déglutit encore une fois, et entendit un sanglot. Il tourna vivement la tête vers la source de ce bruit, comme il s'en doutait, cela venait du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas le seul à l'entendre :

- Hé, toi...t'as finis de pleurnicher ? Tu veux que j'abrège tes souffrances ? Dit l'homme tout en pointant le revolver sur l'adolescent.

_« Tu veux que j'abrège tes souffrances, petit frère ? »_

Celui-ci se recroquevilla davantage, se balançant d'avant en arrière avec plus de rapidité, ses pleurs reprirent. Naruto ne bougeait pas, mais quand l'homme appuya l'arme sur le crâne de sa victime, il n'hésita pas :

- Laisse-le tranquille, tu vois pas qu'il est pas bien ?

Peut-être aurait-il dû se taire, se dit-il en se traitant d'imbécile. Il trembla doucement et serra les poings alors que l'homme le regardait avec attention. Ses petits yeux marrons ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. L'adolescent releva un peu la tête, ses cheveux noirs masquant un de ses yeux, mais Naruto le sentit le fixer, il vit un grand œil le regarder, une bille noire et rouge à cause de ses pleurs. L'homme s'approcha de lui.

- T'es mignon, toi.

Naruto le sentait mal, très mal. Il souffla un instant, son torse se bombant irrégulièrement. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas à cause d'un type aussi minable que lui...et puis il avait tant de choses à faire avant de mourir...comme récupérer cette fameuse photo de Hinata sous la douche, ou foutre sa raclée à Choji au concours du plus grand consommateur de ramens, ou encore...

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Tu vas aller calmer la tapette, j'ai pas envie de commencer le massacre avant que la police n'arrive, compris blondinet ?

_« Le clan Uchiha a été décimé en une seule nuit le mois dernier, un vrai massacre... »_

L'adolescent trembla.

Naruto acquiesça doucement, perdant le fil de ses pensées, et alors qu'il se levait, l'homme pointa l'arme sur lui et le suivait dans ses mouvements, il s'assit doucement près du frêle garçon et lui adressa un petit sourire crispé. Le criminel s'avança d'un coup et appuya le calibre contre son oreille.

- Si je vous vois fricoter, je vous bute tous les deux, okay ?

Naruto hocha la tête, tout en grinçant des dents. Leur kidnappeur recula, en les fixant dangereusement. Naruto vit la petite fille se resserrer contre sa mère au moment où il passa devant elles, et le jeune couple restait collé l'un à l'autre, les vieilles dames priaient pour qu'un sublime policier vienne les sauver. Mais surtout, l'adolescent se blottit contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Figé, Naruto écarta les bras, se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ce gars, mais après quelques instants il décida de les entourer autour de la taille du jeune homme.  
_  
« Grand-frère, j'ai peur de l'orage, je peux dormir avec toi ? »_

Celui-ci lui sourit en acquiesçant.

Naruto se racla la gorge, un peu gêné par cette position. Il aurait tant voulu que ce soit Sakura dans ses bras. Il baissa le regard vers la tête brune appuyée contre son épaule et déglutit. Il soupira tout en se disant que ce n'était absolument pas le moment de penser à ses fantasmes. Il regarda une dernière fois autour de lui, s'assurant que le criminel ne les surveillait pas :

- Je m'appelle Naruto, et toi ? Murmura t-il au corps accroché à son sweat.

Un silence. Il crut que le garçon ne lui répondrait pas.

- Sa-Sasuke, répondit-il d'une voix rocailleuse mais assez grave, à cause de sa gorge nouée.

Sasuke ? Naruto haussa un sourcil, ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il resta silencieux un instant, puis ne trouvant pas où il avait bien pu entendre ce nom, il lui demanda, avec l'hypothèse qu'il a sûrement dû le croiser à l'école :

- Tu serais pas un élève de la fac ?

-...Non. Je n'ai que seize ans...

- Ah, oui logique...

Soudain, un coup de feu. Naruto et Sasuke sursautèrent, ce dernier se blottit contre Naruto en retenant ses larmes comme il pouvait. D'autres passagers se mirent à hurler.  
_  
Trop, trop de souvenirs s'écoulaient de ce simple son..._

* * *

Reviews pour ce prologue ? x')


	2. Frère

**Titre :** Il m'a tout pris

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Couple :** NaruSasu

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_brefs flash-back de Sasuke_

Chapitre 1 : Frère

* * *

C'était il y a un mois.

Son frère.

Cette arme.

Ses cris.

La lune.

Et les médias qui par la suite ne l'avaient plus lâché, lui faisant revivre à chaque instant cette nuit.

Celle où il lui avait tout pris.

- Ça va aller ? Sasuke ?

Cet inconnu lui demandait s'il allait bien. Comment pourrait-il aller bien ? Son frère était quelque part, dans la ville ou ailleurs...son frère, celui qu'il avait admiré, celui qu'il avait aimé.

Celui qu'il haïssait par dessus tout était _libre_.

Et des types qu'il ne connaissait pas, des types qui ne savaient rien de ses sentiments, avaient la prétention de le guérir, on le prenait vraiment pour un con.  
Son tuteur aussi, il le détestait, il avait voulu lui tordre le cou, lui ouvrir le ventre, lui faire cracher des cris. Comment pouvaient-ils se permettre de le toucher, de lui dire que tout irait bien ? Ses parents, sa famille. Tous étaient morts.

Il était si _vide_, et si fatigué. Il ne savait plus où aller, ce qu'il devait faire. Il voulait fuir, oublier, mourir et emporter son frère avec lui.

Naruto sentit Sasuke se crisper contre lui, mais il ne le lâchait pas. Il ne se doutait pas des pensées sombres de son protégé.

Un deuxième coup de feu, des cris venant d'un autre compartiment.

_Un autre coup de feu, le deuxième, il vit sa mère tomber lourdement au sol, en murmurant son nom._

Sasuke se mit à trembler violemment, ses sanglots reprirent. Il se resserra contre cet inconnu, contre cette chaleur. Naruto ne savait pas trop comment agir, il ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur, il avait peur, terriblement peur, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il posa son menton sur le haut du crâne de Sasuke, comme pour le rassurer. Celui-ci ne dit rien.

Mais ses pensées restèrent sombres.

L'un des hommes leur annonça que la police était enfin arrivée. Le cauchemar continua, se prolongea dans un silence pesant.

Naruto et Sasuke n'entendirent pas les protestations de la police qui leur ordonnait de libérer les otages par un mégaphone. Certains d'entre eux pleurèrent, pris d'espoir. Les criminels s'en fichaient. Ils voulaient l'argent. Les vies de ces gens, leurs sanglots, leurs cris toute cette peur, ils s'en foutaient.

Tout comme_ lui_ s'en foutait.

_« Tu es bien naïf, petit frère, si je fais ça c'est pour nous, tu comprends ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est ma liberté...je veux vivre comme je l'entends... »_

Cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas comprit où son frère avait voulut en venir.

- Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est le fric, alors ramenez-le et on libéra les otages, cria l'homme via une vitre brisée.

Les policiers protestèrent, négocièrent mais rien n'y faisait. Ces malfrats étaient armés et n'avaient pas hésité à abattre quelques personnes.

Naruto déglutit, sentant comme un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose qui n'arrangerait en rien la situation catastrophique dans laquelle il avait été embarqué. Il pria tous les Dieux, espérant un peu de pitié d'un être divin qui pourrait le sortir de cette énorme merde.

Sasuke, lui ne priait pas. En fait, il ne priait plus. Ses pensées l'emmenaient loin, très loin de la réalité.

Quelque part, cet homme lui ressemblait. Il n'hésitait pas à sacrifier la vie d'autres personnes pour de l'argent, tout comme lui avait sacrifié la vie de tout son clan pour ne pas reprendre l'industrie familiale. Sasuke tourna doucement la tête vers le criminel, il le tua du regard. Il aimerait tant serrer son cou, l'étrangler, se délecter de ses gémissements, de ses supplications.

_« Laissez-moi le tuer ! »_

Naruto sentit le cœur de Sasuke battre à vive allure. Il crut qu'il se remettrait à pleurer, il caressa doucement ses cheveux, avec maladresse certes mais il pensait lui apporter un peu de réconfort, bien qu'il se demandait encore ce qu'il foutait là avec ce gamin dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, et essaya d'oublier son malaise en regardant les autres passagers. Les jeunes lycéens semblaient en état de choc, et l'un d'eux se bouchait les oreilles. Le couple fermait les yeux. Ils avaient peur, tous, ils avaient tous peur de mourir.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était arriver à la fac. Sakura l'engueulerait une fois de plus pour son retard, il aurait reçu un coup de poing dans la figure et ses amis auraient doucement sourit à cause de sa stupidité. Comme toujours. Et quand il leur raconterait cette histoire abracadabrante, un truc qui n'arrive que dans « Mission Impossible », ils le traiteraient de con et riraient encore.

Naruto soupira. Il y avait vraiment des jours où il faudrait rester couché.

Sasuke se laissa un peu aller à la tendresse de cet inconnu, retrouvant la douceur de l'étreinte de sa mère disparue. Sa mère qu'il aimait tellement. Cette mère qui a succombé à la mort. Cette image le rendit encore plus haineux. La haine, la haine, la haine, encore et toujours, plus forte, plus présente que jamais dans ses veines dans lesquelles le sang pulse à une vitesse incroyable. Il continua de fixer l'homme avec rage. Il lui ressemblait. _C'était Itachi_. C'était son frère. Il voulait le tuer...oui, le tuer pour avoir détruit tout ce qu'il aimait.

_« Quand nous sommes seuls...ton père ne me parle que de toi. » Dit-elle en souriant._

Quelques secondes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet, quand soudain :

- I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no satisfaction, 'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try, I can't get no, I can't get no...

Ce n'était pas un coup de feu, mais cela eut le même effet : tout le monde sursautèrent, apeuré. Jamais Naruto n'avait eu autant envie de se transformer en souris, assez petite pour se glisser entre les sièges.

- Et merde..., murmura t-il, tout en sortant son portable de sa poche, une sueur froide coulant le long de sa tempe.

Sasuke avait sursauté lui aussi, pris par surprise. Et pour la deuxième fois, il regarda ce jeune homme blond, en fronçant les sourcils. Il le traita mentalement d'abruti, mais il ne se détacha pas de lui pour autant. Quelque part sa présence avait quelque chose de très sécurisante, un sentiment que Sasuke croyait ne plus jamais éprouver. Seulement cela ne dura pas...

- P'tit con, murmura l'agresseur.

L'homme s'était très vite approché d'eux, il prit l'appareil et écouta les insultes de Sakura avec un sourire mauvais. Naruto se dit avec un certain cynisme que pour une fois, il avait une bonne raison d'être en retard. Seulement, il n'avait pas le temps de se détendre. Sakura ne cessa de proférer des insultes, que tous dans le compartiment pouvait entendre. Ils retenaient leurs souffles, voyant les épais sourcils de leur persécuteur se froncer.

Et puis sa voix s'éleva, annonçant la sentence :

- Hé, doucement poulette...ton mec a une arme pointée sur lui...parce qu'à cause de toi, il va mourir le premier...

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Le temps se figea dans sa tête, alors que le calibre s'appuyait dangereusement sur sa tempe. Sasuke continuait de fixer Naruto, il le vit fermer les yeux et déglutir. Il tourna la tête vers leur kidnappeur et l'observa en train de parler au téléphone. Il avait arrêté de pleurer.

- Naruto, si c'est une blague, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle..., entendit-il.

L'homme lui répondit, calmement, avec un sourire malsain, des yeux mauvais.

- Ce n'est pas une blague...mais c'est très drôle.

Ça l'excitait de tuer ? Est-ce que _Itachi_ était lui aussi impatient d'en finir ?

Sasuke se souvint de son regard alors que sa mère était tombée au sol.

_Il sourit à la vue du sang, ses yeux noirs, éteints, croisèrent les siens. Son sourire s'élargit._

Oui, ça lui avait fait du bien. Sasuke prit une moue dégoûté, sa respiration se fit plus lente, plus intense. Sans s'en rendre compte, il serra le sweat-shirt du jeune homme blond, et trembla de colère.

Naruto ferma les yeux en attendant sa sentence, son cœur battait la chamade. Il sentit Sasuke se resserrer dans ses bras. Alors c'était la fin ? Comment pouvait-on être aussi malchanceux ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit ce train ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça tombe sur lui, hein ? Qu'avait-il fait au monde entier pour connaître une mort aussi injuste et indigne ?

Lui qui voulait mourir dans les bras d'une belle brune à forte poitrine, et lui dirait comme dans les films un : « Je t'aime, vis ta vie et sois heureuse...Pamela... ». Oui, il avait toujours trouvé que Pamela était un nom sexy.

Mais au lieu de ça, ce serait un gamin qu'il ne connaissait pas qui entendrait ses derniers mots.

La vie était décidément trop cruelle.

- Un dernier mot, peut-être ? Lui dit l'homme avec un sourire.

_« Une dernière volonté, petit frère ? »_

Les yeux noirs de Sasuke s'étrécirent à ce souvenir pénible, son frère pointait son revolver contre sa tempe, il voulait le tuer, il allait le tuer, tout comme il avait tué ses propres parents. Naruto pinça les lèvres, décidé à ne pas dire un mot, pensant fort à ses amis qui verront son cadavre à la télé...ah, lui qui rêvait de passer au moins une fois dans sa vie aux infos...

Quelle ironie.

Sasuke releva la tête vers lui, sa respiration était saccadée. Il ne voulait pas voir la seule personne qui avait cherché à le protéger sans hypocrisie.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Il fixa l'homme avec intensité, ses yeux écarquillés.

- _Itachi, _murmura t-il.

Un regard noir, un regard fou. Il voulait sa vengeance. Il en avait rêvé des nuits entières, avait ruminé sans cesse son désir de le tuer.

- C'est Itachi.

Il en était sûr et certain. Itachi cherchait toujours à éliminer les personnes auxquelles il tenait.

Son frère était devant lui, il pointait son arme sur quelqu'un qui l'avait protégé. Impardonnable. C'était impardonnable. Il l'aurait coûte que coûte, quitte à mourir pour de bon.

Une détonation, un silence pesant et les cris des passagers résonnèrent de nouveau. Naruto s'écroula contre l'épaule de Sasuke, reprenant son souffle.

- Putain de bordel de merde, jura t-il sous le choc.

Tout s'était passé en un millième de seconde.

Sasuke tenait le calibre dans sa main, la balle avait brisé la fenêtre derrière eux. Le ravisseur restait figé par la surprise, ses yeux étrecis, assis au sol. Sasuke tremblait tellement il était en colère, tellement sa rage le brûlait de l'intérieur, lui bouffait les entrailles.

Il avait eu le temps de pousser l'homme et de se saisir de l'arme avant que ce dernier n'appuie sur la détente.

Sasuke était debout face à son frère, le revolver pointé sur cet homme qui le révulsait.

- ASSASSIN ! SALOPARD ! Crie t-il d'une voix cassée.

Naruto avait la respiration saccadée, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce type. D'un coup de pied, Sasuke éloigna le criminel, le bloquant entre la porte du train et lui. Les passagers n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Ses mains étaient moites, il n'arrivait pas à tenir l'arme correctement à cause de ses tremblements. Il n'avait jamais tenu un objet pareil de sa vie. Contrairement à Itachi.

- Qu-Qu'est-ce tu fous...avec ça ? Balbutia l'homme d'un air pathétique.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, petit frère ? »_

Des deux mains, Sasuke serra le revolver pointé dangereusement sur le criminel. Ses yeux noirs étaient baignés de larmes, mais il ne sanglotait pas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça ?! Demanda t-il désespéré, pensant s'adresser à son frère.

L'homme ne semblait pas comprendre, il leva les mains en signe de paix.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, gamin. Pose ça maintenant.

Ses lèvres tremblaient à l'image de ses parents morts sur le sol, à l'image de son frère et de son calibre encore fumant. Et ses larmes coulaient.

Naruto regardait, interloqué.

- Rend-moi mes parents ! Hurla t-il, REND-MOI LES MOI, ITACHI !

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux à ce nom. Tout Konoha était au courant de la terrible histoire du massacre. Quelques chuchotements s'élevèrent tels que : « C'est lui ? » ; « Le pauvre... » ou encore « Mon Dieu, il a tourné fou... ».

Encore eux, encore des hypocrites qui se permettaient de dire qu'ils pouvaient comprendre, qu'ils pouvaient le consoler. Il avait soudainement envie de vomir.

Naruto ne comprenait pas trop ses messes basses, mais Sasuke si. Il se tourna brusquement vers eux et pointa l'arme sur chacun d'eux en hurlant comme un dégénéré.

- VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN ! BANDE DE CONS ! JE VOUS TUERAI TOUS !

Le ravisseur en profita pour tenter de l'approcher, mais Sasuke fût plus rapide :

- BOUGE PAS !

Il essuya rageusement ses yeux avant de se concentrer sur son frère.

Naruto commençait doucement à comprendre. Ce gamin..., il avait entendu parler de son histoire pendant près d'un mois sans interruption. Il respira le plus calmement possible. Il murmura le plus doucement qu'il pouvait, en essayant vainement de ne pas trop trembler.

Mon dieu, s'il s'en sortait avec son caleçon sec, il se jurait de ne plus jamais reprendre le train.

- Ca-calme-toi Sasuke, ce n'est pas ton frère.

L'interpellé se retourna violemment vers lui, Naruto leva les mains comme pour se protéger et déglutit.

- TOI ! Tu...

Ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge. Les larmes affluaient de nouveau. Un silence pesant s'installa, alors que Sasuke fixait Naruto. Celui-ci ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce garçon a connu le pire des cauchemars il y avait à peine un mois.

Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'il comprenait ? Cela ne l'énerverait que davantage.

- ...tais-toi..., finit Sasuke, en tremblant.

Il n'allait pas tuer la seule personne qui avait voulu le consoler, la seule personne sur qui il pouvait compter dans ce train. La tension avait descendu d'un cran, mais le silence régnait toujours. Les policiers s'activaient dehors, mais tous avaient les yeux rivés sur ce jeune homme qui perdait peu à peu la raison.

Naruto respirait finalement. D'une main, Sasuke tenait l'arme et la dirigea vers le ravisseur qui restait figé.

Soudain, un de ses complices entra dans la porte du fond.

* * *

Reviews ?


	3. Plaie

**Titre :** Il m'a tout pris

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Couple :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Plaie

* * *

Soudain, la porte du compartiment voisin s'ouvrit, et comme au ralentit Naruto les vit marcher vers eux tout en observant en silence leur compagnon qui restait écroulé sur le sol. Celui-ci soupira de soulagement en les voyant, ils restèrent silencieux. La tension se fit palpable alors qu'ils tournèrent leurs visages vers Sasuke. Celui-ci pointa son arme vers eux, tremblant légèrement. Les hommes écarquillèrent les yeux, le premier, sans doute le plus téméraire s'avança vers Sasuke, les sourcils froncés, son revolver encore fumant dans sa main gauche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda t-il très lentement, scrutant le jeune homme de haut en bas.

Ses deux complices, toujours derrière sortirent leurs armes de leurs ceintures. Naruto voulut s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son siège et fixa Sasuke qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, tuant ces hommes du regard. Le ravisseur fit encore un pas, conscient du danger que pouvait représenter ce trouble fête.

- Écoute gamin, tu sais même pas comment tirer alors tu vas gentiment poser ton flingue, okay ?  
_  
« Faible et insouciant, petit frère. » A dit une voix grave et posée. _

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, voulant retenir une larme traîtresse. Faible, faible, son grand frère le trouvait sans arrêt faible. Il se souvint alors que celui-ci le protégeait, le couvait d'un regard tendre et aimant, n'était-ce que des paroles en l'air ? Son enfance, cet amour fraternel n'était-ce que mensonges ? Est-ce que Itachi avait l'impression de traîner un boulet derrière lui ? Ses pensées n'avaient même plus de cohérence. Il voulait en finir. Il allait prouver qu'il n'était pas aussi faible que son modèle le pensait.

Il ne le laisserait plus lui bourrer le crâne avec des mensonges, plus jamais. Il fit un pas, aucune hésitation, aucune peur ne pouvait se lire dans son attitude. Son frère allait périr, cette pensée l'excitait, le rendait euphorique, le rendait fort.

Naruto le fixait, interloqué, suivant chacun de ses mouvements. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, et blesser des personnes innocentes dans sa démence. Non, il ne pouvait pas, mais il n'était pas un héros non plus. Alors ses membres restèrent inexorablement bloqués. Son effroi contre sa conscience, il ferma ses yeux bleus un instant tout en fronçant les sourcils, se trouvant lâche.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes conneries, pose le flingue ! S'énerva l'un des hommes, tout en pointant son arme vers Sasuke.

_« Crois-tu pouvoir me faire du mal, mon tendre petit Sasuke ? »_

Cette voix qui ne voulait pas s'effacer de sa mémoire, qui n'avait de cesse de se moquer de lui. Elle lui tordait les entrailles, lui donnait envie de hurler comme un fou. Il n'y avait plus d'amour, ni de frère, il lui avait pris tout ça. Tout. Plus rien ne lui restait. Simplement des souvenirs, des bribes, des morceaux de mémoires qui n'avaient à ce moment-là plus de sens. Son monde, son illusion s'était écroulée ce soir-là. Des ruines, celles de son cœur à jamais brisé, martelé par la souffrance de sa perte, ce sont les seules choses qui lui permettaient de tenir debout. Et bien sûr, sa haine, sa colère, son désir dément de le briser lui aussi.

_« Je l'ai fais pour nous, Sasuke...tu peux comprendre ? »_

Non, non, il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il ne voulait surtout pas comprendre. Itachi était fou, Itachi avait été possédé par le diable, Itachi avait disparu en même temps que ses parents. C'était ce qu'il s'aimait à croire. Mais au fond, il le savait, au fond, il l'avait deviné dans cette chambre blanche, dans cette pièce trop illuminée, dans cette cave aux carrelages trop brillant où ils l'ont emmené. Oui, les mots étaient revenus en boucle dans sa tête.

_« Je l'ai fais pour nous... »_

Pour toi.

_« ...liberté... »_

Est-ce être libre que de tout détruire ?

_« ...tu verras, ton avenir n'appartiendra plus qu'à toi... »_

Et si son avenir, il voulait le passer auprès des personnes qu'il aimait ?

Sasuke se tourna, les yeux dilatés, vers l'homme toujours à terre contre la porte du compartiment. Il se regarda une seconde ou deux dans l'image que reflétait le verre. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant le visage de son grand frère. Non. De cette abomination. Puis il baissa les yeux, et vit une fois de plus ses mêmes yeux noirs, si semblables aux siens. Une grimace apparut sur son visage si fatigué par toutes ces épreuves, étirant un peu plus les cernes violacées. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, le silence complet, l'attente d'une fatalité que personne dans ce même compartiment ne pouvait empêcher.

Naruto s'entendait respirer, et il se trouva particulièrement bruyant. Son cœur, oui, il pouvait le sentir battre, à tel point qu'il crut que sa cage thoracique se déformait à chaque « boum boum » de plus en plus accéléré. Il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, même si ça pouvait être stupide, une blague, un geste, un tremblement. Cet adolescent avait besoin d'aide, d'attention, on le lui criait. Qui « on » ? Il ne savait pas, mais quelqu'un quelque part dans un coin de sa tête lui hurlait : « BOUGE ! ».

Une arme fût pointée vers cet homme, celle de Sasuke, tremblant, pleurant. Des larmes sillonnaient ses joues creuses silencieusement. Et il se mit à hurler. Tous sursautèrent, quelques uns mirent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles ou bien devant leurs bouches. D'autres fermaient les yeux, éclataient en sanglots. La peur de la folie. Celle-ci se tenait juste devant eux, brute, sauvage, triste, blessée. Ils n'y pouvaient rien, ils ne pouvaient même pas compatir comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire en regardant leurs écrans. Comme trois semaines plus tôt, lorsque ce jeune miraculé a été retrouvé entourer de cadavres, se gardant bien de dire tout haut : « Heureusement que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres. », se gardant bien de se sentir soulagé, se gardant bien de rester indifférent et de continuer à vivre.

Abjectes. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient, et ils le savaient. Mais était-ce être mauvais que de suivre sa propre vie alors que d'autres mouraient injustement ? Que de tourner la page, comme on tournait une page de journal au titre scandaleux ? Non, bien sûr.

Naruto ne se posait même pas ce genre de question inutile. Tout ce qu'il voyait, était un jeune homme qui avait tout perdu et qui continuait à vivre obstinément dans son passé. Et ces mots. Ces mots que Sasuke hurlait à l'adresse de cet homme, qui horrifié, restait pétrifié ; ces mots étaient effrayants. Ils lui donnaient des frissons, des sueurs froides, tout ce que Naruto voulait à cet instant était de prendre la fuite, de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

- CONNARD ! SALOP ! ASSASSIN ! MEURTRIER ! MENTEUR ! DEMON ! CREVE ! CREVE ! CREVE ! CREVE !

Sasuke pleurait sa rage, s'essoufflait, son cœur s'affolait, sa tête et sa gorge lui faisaient mal.

- TU M'AS TOUT PRIS ! TOUT ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE MAUDIS ! CREVE !

Et le coup partit. Naruto sentit lui aussi des larmes couler. La tension, les sanglots de ce jeune homme détruit, anéantis emplirent la pièce. Les menaces des terroristes ; Sasuke ne les entendit pas. Il se pencha en avant, voulut vomir, ferma les yeux, reprenant son souffle autant qu'il pouvait, en vain. Il porta ses mains à sa poitrine, et n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement ses larmes l'en empêchaient. Des pas résonnèrent dans sa tête, quelqu'un approchait, mais ses genoux le lâchaient déjà. Et le revolver glissa de ses mains tremblantes, tombant à terre dans un bruit sinistre.

_« Je t'aime, Sasuke. », chuchota une voix douce, maternelle, tel un secret._

Qui le lui dirait maintenant ?

Il ouvrit ses paupières et un poids énorme chuta sur ses épaules, l'écrasant, l'assaillant de toutes parts. Ce n'était pas son frère.

- Qui est-ce ? Murmura t-il pour lui-même.

L'homme étendu en face de lui, mort, ne lui rappelait rien. Il avait des yeux vides grands ouverts, un énorme trou dans la tête, du sang l'entourait comme un cercle morbide. Sasuke vomit, dégurgitant le peu qu'il lui était resté dans l'estomac depuis sa fugue. Mais avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux, quelqu'un le retint. Il ne regarda pas tout de suite de qui il s'agissait, s'accrochant juste à lui, à cette présence rassurante. Celle-ci le tenait bon, le relevant tant bien que mal.

Naruto devait éloigner Sasuke Uchiha.

- Tu vas clamser ! P'tit con ! Menaça l'un des hommes.

Ils n'en revenaient pas. Cette scène qui s'était déroulée sous leurs yeux avait été surnaturelle. L'horreur, la folie. Trente secondes qui ont paru des heures. Figés par le temps, par la peur de croiser eux aussi ses yeux noirs, furieux, meurtriers. L'un d'eux se mit une baffe, et pointa son arme vers les deux jeunes hommes qui tentaient vainement de s'enfuir.

- P'tin ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'un échappé d'asile a pu faire ça ! Lança un des criminels, le plus robuste.

Sasuke serra ses poings contre le sweat de cet homme blond, voulut se mettre en colère, mais la fatigue eut raison de lui. Et ses jambes l'abandonnaient. Au même moment, la police demanda ce qu'il se passait via un mégaphone. Sans doute avaient-ils entendu le coup de feu. Naruto profita de cette diversion pour ouvrir la porte du compartiment voisin, juste derrière eux, emportant Sasuke avec lui.

- SALE CON ! Hurla le chef de la bande.

Il tira sans hésitation en direction des fuyards. Les cris des passagers. Mais surtout le cri de Naruto, déchirant l'espace. Et le silence.

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE...!

Sasuke ferma maladroitement la porte et observa avec effrois la plaie, le sang coulant de du bras de cet étudiant qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Sasuke resta figé, la main tendue, inutile, dans les airs. Naruto recroquevillé à terre, les yeux fermés, se mordant les lèvres. La douleur lui arrachait des larmes, c'était donc ça que ressentait Rambo après s'être fait tiré dessus au moins vingt fois dans le même film ? Naruto ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir, et à vrai dire il s'en fichait un peu.

- Mais que font les flics, putain ?! S'exclama t-il.

Sasuke s'accroupit, déglutit et posa un doigt peu assuré sur la blessure. Naruto poussa un cri et l'adolescent finit par reculer de stupeur. Le blond ne faisait pas attention à sa surprise, tentant comme il le pouvait de ne pas céder à la panique, ni même à l'envie de s'évanouir. Il se traita d'imbécile, se demanda pourquoi il se mêlait de tout ça. Il eut un rire dédaigneux, Sakura avait tendance à dire qu'il était aussi imprévisible qu'une tempête, même lui n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses agissements. Il voulut hausser les épaules mais se rétracta, sa blessure lui fit mal, le picotant, le brûlant la chair. Savoir qu'un bout de plomb était maintenant dans son bras, le dégoûtait. C'était comme cette prof qu'il pouvait pas voir en peinture, celle qui avait une jambe de bois. Il commençait doucement à réaliser ce qu'elle avait pu endurer.

Mais alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, son protéger se levait et allait trouver une issue. Naruto posa sa main sur la plaie, appuyant de toutes ses forces, puis regarda Sasuke faire. Celui-ci avait un peu de mal à marcher droit, et ses mouvements étaient pris d'une panique sourde que son visage ne montrait pas. Impassible, voulant à tout prix gérer la situation. Les ravisseurs arrivaient en courant vers eux, et juste au moment où l'un d'eux attrapa la poignée de la porte, Naruto eut le réflexe de se jeter sur l'entrée, la bloquant de tout son poids. Il retenu un cri de douleur et chercha Sasuke des yeux.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs le regarda, son souffle haché.

- Trouve quelque chose ! Il faut les retenir ! Lui ordonna Naruto.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas particulièrement le ton que ce grand blond utilisait pour lui parler. Il ne dit rien les premières secondes, mais lorsqu'il vit les hommes pousser la porte, et la tête de Naruto frapper violemment contre elle, il se précipita vers son sauveur.

- A trois, on court vers la sortie, dit-il en prenant le bras encore valide de Naruto.

- Quelle sortie ?! Fit celui-ci en regardant partout autour de lui.

- La porte juste en face !

- Ah...oui...là-bas...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'être soulagé, de se traiter de crétin que déjà les ravisseurs commençaient à casser la vitre qui les séparait. Il devait se reprendre. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

- TROIS !

Sans prévenir, Sasuke l'entraîna avec lui et ils coururent comme des dératés vers la porte de plexiglas. Des coups de feu partirent, des cris aussi, la sirène de police retentit près du chemin de fer. Les renforts. Il ne savait pas si c'était la chance ou le fait que ses jambes semblaient plus légères quand il avait peur, mais Naruto n'eut pas la mauvaise surprise de se faire toucher à nouveau par les balles. Sasuke, par contre, se tenait la hanche, et ils tombèrent sur le gravier. Ils étaient arrivés à la rupture du train, et soufflaient comme des bœufs à terre.

- T'avais dit que tu compterais jusqu'à trois ! Lança Naruto à l'adresse du jeune homme toujours à terre.

- Pas eu le temps, murmura celui-ci. Va te faire, si t'es pas content.

Naruto écarquilla légèrement les yeux, étonné de la manière avec laquelle il lui parlait. Loin du jeune homme recroquevillé contre son torse. Il se mit à sourire, d'un sourire crispé, le cœur battant, encore, par l'adrénaline. Il s'allongea sur le gravier, quelques pousses d'herbes lui chatouilla le nez. Des pas se firent entendre, puis ils se firent plus rapide, courant vers eux avec précipitation. Plusieurs policiers pénétrèrent dans le train et encerclèrent les ravisseurs. Une jeune femme s'accroupit et leur dit d'une voix douce et qui se voulait rassurante.

- Grâce à vous, on a pu sauver la plupart des otages. On va s'occuper de vous.

Apparemment, elle n'était pas au courant que Sasuke avait tué l'un d'eux. Mais sans doute que les autres passagers allaient se charger d'en informer la police, furent les pensées de Naruto avant de sombrer.

Plus jamais, plus jamais il ne prendrait le train.

Il ne se souvint pas de ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite. Juste le plafond blanc, et le son continuel d'un « bip » qui l'endormait. Sakura était là, ainsi que d'autres dont les visages étaient encore trop flous. Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux et pu voir que tout le monde était autour de son lit. Iruka pleurait de joie et Sakura n'avait pas l'air en colère. Il referma les yeux.

Le nom de Sasuke Uchiha lui traversa l'esprit.

* * *

_« Sortez-moi de là. »_

* * *

Reviews ?


	4. Maxi-glace

**Titre :** Il m'a tout pris

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Couple :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Maxi-Glace

* * *

« Une prise d'otage qui a très mal tourné. Un des criminel est mort d'une balle dans la tête. Plusieurs témoignages disent que le coupable ne serait autre que Sasuke Uchiha, le survivant du massacre du clan Uchiha. Il semblerait qu'il s'était enfuis le matin même de chez son tuteur : Obito Uchiha, alors que le jeune garçon n'était pas sorti depuis les trois derniers mois qui ont suivis la tragédie. Son oncle a été très choqué d'apprendre que son protégé... »

Et voilà, ça recommençait. Naruto soupira encore pour la énième fois, tandis que Sakura lui lança un regard las. La même rengaine, et ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'il était hospitalisé. Il mordit dans sa pomme et pointa de sa main libre la télécommande vers le petit écran perché sur le mur blanc en face de lui. Il zappa :

« ...les preneurs d'otages n'avaient apparemment pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit. D'après la police, ils n'étaient que des civils fraîchement sortis de prison, incarcérés pour plusieurs cambriolages et détentions. Les récidivistes avaient pour but d'échanger les otages contre plusieurs milliers de... »

Il y avait même des journalistes qui l'attendaient à la porte de l'hôpital. Sakura avait dû en virer quelques uns qui avaient réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Il en avait d'abord ris, puis, quand ça s'était répété, la peur était venue tordre son estomac. La tournure qu'avait pris les événements l'avait pris au dépourvu.

Épuisé par toute cette mascarade, Naruto jeta sa tête en arrière contre le haut de l'oreiller, et ferma les yeux, il croqua sa pomme avant de la poser sur la table à côté de lui. Sakura le fixait, ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir demandé de se dépêcher ce jour-là, elle se sentait en partie responsable, même si Naruto lui répétait sans cesse que c'était de sa faute et que s'il s'était levé à l'heure ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

Sakura baissa la tête sur ses mains jointes, elle avait vraiment hâte que toute cette histoire finît, que la vie reprît son cours, qu'on n'entendît plus parler de la prise d'otage qui avait viré au cauchemar. Elle avait eu peur, vraiment très peur pour Naruto. Elle releva la tête et reposa ses yeux sur lui. Son cœur se serra, et elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. La jeune fille savait qu'elle dramatisait mais elle céda à ses pulsions, se leva et le prit dans ses bras, une fois de plus.

Naruto fut surpris sur le coup, ne s'attendant pas à un élan de tendresse venant de sa meilleure amie. Et encore ces même mots :

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu avais disparu...

Elle ne savait pas. Et entendre la voix de cet homme qui menaçait Naruto d'une balle dans la tête, par le biais d'un téléphone, se sentir tellement impuissante qu'elle en avait pleuré, elle ne voulait plus ressentir ça. Elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer, se gorger de sa présence, de son odeur. Elle l'aimait.

Cet imbécile, ce crétin, ce gosse qu'elle connaissait depuis ses six ans, elle l'aimait. Avoir pensé une seconde qu'il était mort en entendant ces coups de feu, avoir eu la vision de ce jeune homme dans un cercueil, l'avait tué. Naruto représentait tant, il avait tellement de place dans sa vie qu'il lui était impensable qu'il pût disparaître un jour. Jusqu'à ce jour, jamais elle ne s'était imaginé ressentir ce genre de chose, Naruto lui avait toujours parut invincible, comme si tout autour de lui se dressait une barrière invisible et infranchissable.

- Sakura...? Tu veux me tuer ? Fit Naruto en lui tapotant le dos.

Elle le lâcha précipitamment, et passa une main dans ses cheveux roses. Elle essaya de sourire sans grand succès, et manqua de rougir en croisant les pupilles bleues profondes de Naruto. Ses yeux qui la troublaient comme jamais auparavant.

- Tout...tout va bien, repose-toi, d'accord ?

Naruto haussa un sourcil, mais hocha positivement la tête sans se poser plus de questions. Sakura semblait étrange, mais ce n'était pas comme si être dans les bras de la plus belle fille de la fac allait le déranger.

* * *

Les jours et les semaines étaient passés trop lentement au goût de Naruto. Sa sortie de l'hôpital n'avait pas fait de vague à son plus grand soulagement, il avait su se faire oublier des médias, et ceux-ci semblaient s'être rapidement lassé de cette histoire d'otage. Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre événement ne vienne troubler la vie tranquille de Naruto.

Un certain Sasuke Uchiha s'était échappé de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Konoha.

La famille Uchiha faisait beaucoup entendre parler d'elle ces temps-ci. Les habitants de Konoha en avaient ras-le-bol, et ils le disaient bien, les journaux et magazines ne se vendaient plus aussi bien depuis quelques jours où « La disparition du jeune survivant Uchiha » était imprimé en gros sur la presse à scandale. Les gens se lassaient vite, au grand plaisir de Naruto qui ,depuis sa sortie, était harcelé par ses camarades de la fac. Il pensait être enfin au calme sans avoir à ignoré les questions des curieux.

Surtout de ces jeunes filles qui avaient entendu dire qu'il avait tenu Sasuke Uchiha dans ses bras tout le long. Ce qui n'était pas faux, mais qui le dérangeait un peu vu les interrogations gênantes :

- Dis dis, sa peau...elle est aussi douce qu'elle en a l'air ?

A ce souvenir, il leva les yeux au ciel. Les filles ont toujours été des créatures étranges qu'il ne préférait pas essayer de comprendre. Ino n'avait pas manqué de lui faire des remarques aussi, il ne savait pas lequel de ces passagers avaient osé raconter des conneries pareilles, et s'il le découvrait ce type allait passer un sale quart d'heure, il se l'était juré.

Quoiqu'il en fût, les rumeurs allaient bon train, et plus le temps passait, plus les petits scandales des stars de la télé reprenaient leur droit dans le monde superficiel de la presse au papier glacé. On l'avait presque oublié et c'était tant mieux.

* * *

Quatre semaines s'étaient écoulées. Quand au bout de celles-ci, son ami Kiba lui trouva un boulot à mi-temps dans un petit restaurant bon marché, qui accueillait principalement les étudiants. Ce que ce cabot appelait si familièrement : « fast-food ». Naruto n'aimait pas vraiment l'ambiance qui y régnait, les gens étaient pressés, hurlaient à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils iraient se plaindre, si leur nourriture n'arrivait pas dans la seconde qui suivait la commande. Naruto galérait, et détestait être traiter comme un esclave par des tas de graisses avec leurs doigts gras, leurs cheveux gras, et leurs nez gras.

- L'Enfer..., se dit-il dans un énième soupire.

Le patron avait même tenu à ce qu'il portât des patins roulettes. Le problème c'est que Naruto ne savait faire que du skate et du snow-board. Et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, ce n'était pas facile de passer d'une planche à des minis poussettes sur pieds. Kiba s'était bien foutu de sa gueule, mais ne faisait pas autant le fier quand il devait slalomer entre les tables.

- C'est drôle quand même..., finit-il par dire en faisant un petit sourire.

Il était en service ce soir-là. Il alla vers la table sept, son plateau à la main, poussant comme il pouvait sur ses roulettes, et s'arrêta devant un gosse, ou une calculette géante il ne savait pas trop, vu le nombre de boutons qui semblaient briller sous les néons de la salle. Le gamin râla un peu en ouvrant son paquet, il n'y avait pas le jouet qu'il voulait.

- Sale môme..., pensa fortement le serveur.

Après quelques caprices et les protestations de sa mère qui refusait de lui payer un autre hamburger, Naruto put partir, exténué. Il arriva dans les cuisines et s'écroula contre le dos de son ami qui essayait comme il pouvait de faire marcher la friteuse.

- J'en ai marre, j'veux un autre boulot, déclara Naruto d'une voix traînante et enfantine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Moi aussi je veux me barrer d'ici. Cet Orochimaru me fout la chair de poule, tu sais qu'il m'a regardé bizarrement en passant tout à l'heure ? Genre pour voir, que ''tout allait bien'' ? Il lorgnait sur mon cul, oui !

- Ouaih, pareil. Et si on rentrait ?

- Arrête, on n'a pas encore fini, on va se faire incendier...ou même pire...virer.

- Je préfère être virer que violer.

- Tsss...J'reste, il reste plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes, tiens le coup, dit Kiba en réussissant enfin à faire démarrer la machine.

Il leva les bras en l'air en signe de victoire et sourit à Naruto. Celui-ci soupira et tapota l'épaule de son ami avant de repartir en salle, laver quelques tables pendant que les derniers clients vidaient leurs plateaux. Tout en passant un chiffon sur les surfaces rondes et pleine d'huile de friteuse, et en essayant de ne pas rouler sur des frites tombées sur le sol, Naruto laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Sakura lui avait témoigné bien plus d'attention ce mois-ci qu'il n'en avait jamais reçu en dix huit ans. C'était à peine si elle ne gérait pas son emploi du temps, quelque part ça le flattait mais il s'inquiétait pour elle, ce n'était pas normal. Ou plutôt, il n'y était pas vraiment habitué. Il espérait qu'elle avait passé de bonne vacances d'hiver avec sa famille, elle en avait véritablement besoin. Il inspira profondément, mais toussa immédiatement à cause de la puanteur des produits d'entretien.

Minuit passé. Il haïssait ces horaires pas possibles que lui faisait subir son patron, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ces personnes qui venaient prendre un menu complet à cette heure de la soirée. Il nettoya encore un bon quart d'heure et vit avec une joie non-feinte que sa libération venait de sonner. D'un pas pressé, ou une roulette pressée, il rejoignit la cuisine et enleva rapidement ses patins roulettes, marchant presque pieds nus jusqu'au vestiaire.

- Naruto ! Fais pas ça ! On a des mesures d'hygiènes à respecter j'te signale ! Cria Kiba tout en l'imitant, pieds nus sur le carrelages.

Ils rirent et coururent en glissant jusqu'au ''placard'' comme ils aimaient l'appeler, car l'espace était à peine grand pour que deux personnes puissent s'y changer. Ils continuèrent de faire les idiots en racontant des blagues salaces sur leur patron pédophile tout en s'habillant, quand celui-ci vint les interrompre, non sans être très en colère, il prit Naruto par le bras et l'attira à lui avec une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

- Ça y est...il va me dire qu'il me veut pour son quatre heures..., pensa le blond avec angoisse et amusement.

Kiba pouffa en voyant sa tête, et retourna à ses lacets quand la face de serpent lui jeta un regard noir de sous-entendus meurtriers.

- J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés, mais il reste encore cinq bonnes minutes et un client vient d'entrer...

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est faux ! Sur la pendule de la salle il était exactement minuit quand je suis sortis ! Protesta Naruto.

- Je suis vraiment navré, dit leur patron avec un air pas désolé du tout, mais cette pendule avance de dix minutes...

- Quoi ? Mais...!

- Pas de mais ! Uzumaki, Inuzuka il reste un client vous allez le servir immédiatement ! Gardez vos chaussures, ça n'a plus d'importance pour le moment.

Orochimaru s'en alla, toujours vexé d'avoir été le sujet de moqueries des deux jeunes hommes, tout en grommelant un « J'suis pas pédophile, d'abord... » très adulte, et bien décidé de se consoler dans son bureau, auprès de ses films d'horreurs préférés et ses crèmes glacées.

- Ce type a un gros problème..., fit remarquer Kiba en riant discrètement.

- A mon avis, il est boulimique et vient d'une famille hybride serpent-singe. Non mais t'as vu la taille de sa langue ?

- J'ai cru que tu allais dire autre chose !

- Pervers, ahaha ! Bon aller, on y va...

- Fais chier...

De cette expression pleine de raffinement, cachant une incroyable motivation, les deux amis se traînèrent jusqu'à la cuisine, et se séparèrent quand Naruto entra dans la salle, il marcha vers la table où s'était installé ce sale...enfin le client de dernière minute. Celui-ci avait rabattu une capuche noire sur sa tête, et était dos à lui, lui laissant voir une silhouette fine sous ce trop large sweat-shirt. Naruto continua son avancée, légèrement intrigué.

- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda t-il.

La personne releva la tête et se tourna vers lui en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Naruto fronça des sourcils et croisa un regard noir qu'il connaissait, un étrange regard qui semblait lui faire un appel au secours. Naruto ne fit qu'un pas en arrière que déjà une main blanche et frêle le retenait de toute ses forces.

- Sasuke...Uchiha ?

Il n'en était pas sûr tout en l'étant. Le responsable de tout ces scandales, acquiesça silencieusement, et Naruto déglutit, il était en face d'un meurtrier, d'un échappé d'asile, d'un...d'un gosse qui avait besoin d'aide. Il se reprit et s'approcha lentement de Sasuke Uchiha. Il hésita un instant avant de poser une main sur l'épaule osseuse de son vis à vis. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas mangé ? Où dormait-il ? Ça faisait déjà quatre semaines qu'il avait disparu, comment avait-il pu survivre tout en restant caché ?

- Je...tu...tu as faim ? Tu...tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, dit sèchement Sasuke.

Naruto se redressa, légèrement courroucé par ce qu'il venait de dire et serra les poings, ne voulant pas s'emporter devant ce sans-gêne qui osait se pointer à une minute de l'heure de fermeture. Dieu était décidément très en colère contre lui.

- Écoute, commande un truc et je t'offrirai même un sac pour l'emporter.

- J'suis pas venu pour bouffer ta merde, répondit-il.

- Okay...alors, je peux savoir ce que fout une célébrité ici ? Demanda dédaigneusement Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha se leva d'un bond, prêt à brandir son point, mais il ne fit que lui jeter un regard noir et lourd d'une rage mal contenue. Naruto leva les mains, afin de l'apaiser.

- J'suis pas une célébrité, j'ai jamais voulu ce qui m'arrive, j'ai jamais voulu voir mes parents mourir, ni être dans la presse, ni me retrouver dans un asile de fous, j'ai...J'AI RIEN VOULU DE TOUT ÇA ! MERDE !

Naruto fit les yeux ronds en voyant la tête de Sasuke se baisser vers le sol, hurlant qu'ils pouvaient tous aller se faire foutre. L'expression de ses yeux bleus s'adoucirent et il posa une main rassurante sur le crâne du jeune homme. Ce fût ce moment-là que choisit Kiba pour apparaître, passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui crie comme ça ?

Naruto lui fit signe que ce n'était rien, lui disant que ce môme voulait le dernier jouet sorti d'un manga à la mode. Kiba rit un peu :

- Ah, ce truc avec les ninjas là ! Peuh, c'est de la merde, j'ai mieux à te proposer si tu veux !

- Non, euh...il insiste, apporte-lui une salade et...une maxi-glace à la...c'est quoi ton parfum préféré ?

- D'accord, t'as une tête à aimer la vanille. Alors, une maxi-glace à la vanille, okay ?

- C'est parti, j'apporte ça !

Kiba disparut dans les cuisines, laissant Naruto avec une boule de nerfs prête à exploser. Le serveur s'assit confortablement sur sa chaise et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait exactement. Sasuke se tourna vers lui :

- Je...je n'ai aucun endroit où me cacher, et...et je déteste dormir sous les ponts.

Cette réplique aurait pu être adorable vu le ton embarrassé de Sasuke, si Naruto n'avait pas compris ce que cela entraînait :

- Et donc, tu es venu ici en espérant quoi ?

- Je veux que tu me caches chez toi.

Clair, net, et précis. Naruto s'en doutait, mais il aurait voulu se tromper. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, ses cheveux, les ébouriffa un peu en soupirant :

- Pourquoi moi ? On se connaît pas, pourquoi...

- Je n'ai personne.

- ''Sauf toi'', c'est que tu veux dire ?

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke s'assit et détourna la tête.

- Elle arrive cette salade ?

- Ça ne va pas tarder, dit Naruto en souriant.

Un silence tendu s'installa dans la salle. Et Kiba arriva tout sourire avec son plateau à la main. Sasuke planqua son visage le mieux qu'il put derrière sa capuche, baissant la tête au maximum sans paraître idiot. Kiba posa rapidement le dîner devant son client, et plaça fièrement la dernière figurine qu'il avait réussi à dénicher.

- T'as de la chance, c'est la dernière. Mais dis-moi, t'es pas un peu grand pour ce genre de chose ?

- Et c'est un super fan de Pokémon qui dit ça ? Rit Naruto en observant l'objet.

- Roooh ! Ça va hein ! Et d'abord, c'est pas Pokémon, c'est Cliford mon préféré ! Déclara t-il en tirant la langue.

- Encore pire ! Tu crains mec ! Ahahah !

Sasuke resta spectateur de cet échange d'âneries particulièrement ennuyantes et commença à manger, sans trop oser toucher à de la nourriture de fast-food, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'endroit où ses parents l'emmenaient. Il piqua dans un morceau de carotte, et la mangea sans se poser plus de questions, « ne pas penser à eux, ne pas penser à eux, ne pas penser à eux. » Ne plus penser à tout ce qu'il avait perdu en une nuit. Penser au présent qui lui semblait un peu dur à situer. Il fit une grimace, il y avait beaucoup trop d'huile dans cette vinaigrette.

- C'est dégueu...dit-il soudainement.

- QUOI ?! Avec tout l'amour que j'ai mis à la faire !? S'exclama Kiba outré.

- J'veux y aller. Naito ? Appela Sasuke en levant discrètement les yeux vers le blond.

- C'est pas Naito, mais Naruto...et sois un peu plus poli, tu veux ?

- J'comprends rien, où vous allez ? Vous vous connaissez ? Interrogea Kiba, avide d'en savoir plus.

Naruto se leva, et prit le plateau qu'il remit entre les mains de son ami, tout en lui expliquant vaguement que ce gamin était un neveu d'Iruka, qu'il revenait de loin et que, d'une grande bonté d'âme, Naruto avait accepté de s'en occuper un moment. Sasuke fit un léger rictus et se leva à son tour. Les courbatures qu'ils avaient aux cuisses le tiraient un peu, et son dos continuait de lui faire mal.

- Pas facile de vivre en SDF avec des flics aux fesses, pensa t-il.

Il attendit Naruto qui se demandait dans quoi il s'était fourré. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de refuser quelqu'un qui était dans le besoin, surtout que Sasuke était vraiment mal au point et qu'il avait vécu des choses qu'un enfant normal n'aurait pas dû vivre, Il lui devait bien ça, même s'il l'avait aidé durant cette prise d'otage sans Sasuke Uchiha, il n'aurait pas pu s'enfuir. Au pire il appellerait l'hôpital le lendemain pour qu'ils le reprennent, Naruto ne voulait surtout pas être mêlé à une autre histoire qui s'avérerait être mauvaise pour ses caleçons encore secs, et sa santé mental.

Après une petite dizaine de minutes, Sasuke et Naruto étaient dehors, marchant côte à côte vers l'appartement de ce dernier. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Naruto posa ses conditions :

- Bon, j'ai une dette, je vais la payer, mais je ne compte te garder chez moi très longtemps...

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Sasuke, tu n'as jamais pensé que ces gens ne pouvaient te vouloir que du bien ?

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, mais se sentit mal pendant un instant, le doute s'insinuant doucement dans son cerveau.

- Tu...tu n'as pas...l'intention de les appeler...n'est-ce pas ?

Si. Naruto en avait eu l'intention, et cela se vit sur son visage. Sasuke serra les poings et tourna les talons sans un mot de plus. Le blond poussa un énorme soupir en levant la tête vers le ciel, et décida de courir à sa suite. Sasuke était en bas de l'immeuble quand il réussit enfin à lui remettre la main dessus.

- Sasuke ! D'accord ! T'as gagné !

Le sale gosse ne se retourna pas, Naruto dût lui prendre le bras et retira partiellement sa capuche pour enfin voir son visage. Il lui dit simplement :

- Une nuit, tu restes juste cette nuit, parce que je ne peux pas décemment laisser un mineur dehors à cette heure. Mais ensuite, tu t'en vas, tu...je sais pas, tu trouves un autre endroit, compris ?

- Tu n'appelleras personne ?

- Je suis peut-être un idiot, mais pas un traître.

- C'est bien que tu le reconnaisses.

Naruto fit la moue et l'attira jusqu'aux escaliers.

- Hé, on se connaît à peine, alors sois un peu plus...amical ? Tu sais ce que veut dire amical au moins ?

- Moi oui, mais toi ?

Naruto s'arrêta sur une marche et pinça l'arête de son nez avec un profond désespoir. Sasuke fit un petit rictus satisfait qui lui donna envie de l'étriper.

- C'est pas gagné...

* * *

Reviews ?


	5. Sortie

**Titre :** Il m'a tout pris

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Couple :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Sortie

* * *

Il n'avait aucune idée où cette colocation allait les mener. Naruto le redoutait, ce garçon, ce Sasuke Uchiha. Pas qu'il en avait peur, non, c'était juste le fait qu'il hébergeait un type qui avait éclaté la cervelle à un malfaiteur. Peut-être qu'il était paranoïaque, mais Naruto n'était pas vraiment rassuré de le savoir chez lui. Sasuke avait un regard qui lui fichait la chair de poule.

Et plus que tout, il avait l'étrange impression que le jeune brun l'épiait plus que de raison. Chaque mouvement qu'il faisait était passé au rayon laser made in Uchiha. Parfois, Naruto le comparait à un petit animal apeuré qui arrivait dans un nouvel environnement, dont il ne connaissait rien. C'était exactement ça, et cela faisait à peine deux semaines que ça durait.

« Si tu me vires, je reviens en pleine nuit et je t'offre la mort la plus lente que tu n'aurais jamais espérer avoir... » : sont les mots que Sasuke lui avait sifflé entre ses dents avec un regard de psychopathe, le matin du deuxième jour où il devait – selon le plan du pauvre blondinet – ficher le camp et disparaître à jamais de sa vue.

Oui, Naruto était poule mouillée mais il se soignait.

Ce matin-là ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Naruto avait dormi par terre, sur un vieux futon que Iruka avait bien voulu lui donner, et Sasuke dormait encore sur le lit-canapé. Naruto se redressa en se frottant les yeux, et le regarda. Le brun était totalement recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête tournée vers Naruto. Ainsi, il semblait si innocent, qu'avant de le connaître, le blond l'aurait sûrement pris pour un ange descendu du ciel. La réalité était tout autre, et Naruto grimaça et le voyant se rapprocher inconsciemment de lui.

Ce gamin était le mal incarné. Il était un démon revenu des entrailles de la Terre pour le faire chier, juste parce qu'il trouvait ça drôle. Bien sûr, Naruto savait qu'il exagérait, que Sasuke n'avait pas vécu des choses faciles et que c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il était aussi insupportable.

Mais était-ce une raison pour persécuter une pauvre âme qui avait bien voulu lui tendre la main ? Il en doutait, et se promit d'appeler les services sociaux pour s'en débarrasser, comme tous les matins, sans jamais réellement le faire. Ce fût ce moment-là que choisit Sasuke pour ouvrir un œil, voyant son hôte se redresser maladroitement, il décida d'attendre avant de se lever. Il aimait être ici, il aimait être avec Naruto, pas un seul instant, celui-ci n'avait fait allusion à ses parents, ou à tout autre événements dont il ne voulait pas parler. Cela le reposait, et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Sasuke aurait voulu que cette situation dure le plus longtemps possible, seulement il remarquait bien que Naruto n'était absolument pas du même avis. C'est pourquoi, il le surveillait.

Naruto sortit enfin de son lit, non sans s'emmêler les pieds dans ses couvertures et manquer de tomber. Il jura dans sa barbe de deux jours, et tout en se grattant la tête, marcha vers la petite cuisine, se préparer un grand verre de lait. Sasuke l'observait, Naruto le sentait et frissonna légèrement.

Pas un mot, pas un regard. Le jeune brun ne le prenait pas mal, il commençait à connaître son hôte. Celui-ci n'était jamais vraiment réveillé le matin, et il fallait le secouer un peu pour qu'il se rende compte de votre présence. Même si, là, c'était différent, il semblait préoccupé.

- Sasuke, j'vais en cours. Et ce soir, je travaille, alors ne m'attends pas, dit-il simplement en mettant un pull gris.

Ça, Sasuke aimait moins, il grimaça sous sa couverture mais répondit d'un « hn » peu enthousiaste. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? Il n'avait pas le droit de le retenir. Il serra les poings quand la porte claqua accompagnée d'un léger : « A ce soir », qui laissa un goût amer dans sa bouche. Sasuke détestait ce silence qui suivait son départ. Il détestait se retrouver seul dans une pièce aussi petite, qui l'étouffait, et rendait l'air irrespirable. Il se laissa tomber sur le futon de Naruto et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller. Le jeune brun n'avait rien à faire, quand le blond était là, il ne s'ennuyait jamais. Mais ces moments se faisaient de plus en plus rare ces derniers temps.

Naruto l'évitait.

Il se crispa et voulut pleurer durant l'espace d'une seconde, cependant il se reprit aussitôt et partit dans la trop petite salle de bain. Sasuke n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce mode de vie, mais il s'y faisait. C'était bien mieux que de vivre sous un pont, loin de Naruto. Il se considéra dans le miroir, ses cheveux avaient poussé, effleurant ses clavicules, recouvrant sa nuque. Sa peau n'avait jamais été aussi pâle, Naruto lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas sortir pour le moment. Des gens le cherchaient, son oncle Obito se faisait sûrement un sang d'encre, mais il ne lui pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir enfermé dans cette asile de fou. Jamais.

Il quitta son reflet, pour se retourner vers la cabine de douche et faire couler l'eau chaude. Sasuke avait pris l'habitude, très agaçante pour Naruto, d'emprunter ses vêtements. Ils étaient évidemment un peu trop grands, mais le jeune Uchiha adorait – secrètement – de les porter. La première fois que le blond l'avait vu dans ses habits, il avait piqué une crise et lui avait promis qu'un jour ils iraient lui prendre de nouvelles fringues.

Un promesse qui datait d'une semaine et quatre jours.

Sasuke se sécha dans une serviette qui sentait le shampoing de Naruto, et enfila le linge sale de ce dernier. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, ce n'était pas comme s'il sortait de toute façon. Et puis son hôte n'était pas fortuné, il ne possédait pas des tonnes de vêtements dans sa petite commode. Il mit de vieilles chaussettes trouées, et fouilla dans les placards. Il y trouva du chocolat en poudre, il se souvint d'un matin où il avait dit à Naruto qu'il n'aimait pas ses céréales bon marchés, et sourit. Le blond était vraiment gentil.

Le jeune brun alluma la radio en passant, et posa son bol sur la table tout en écoutant distraitement les nouvelles. Naruto ne disposait pas non plus d'une télé, c'était assez gênant, mais au moins il n'aurait pas à voir des images, ou un de ses reportages sur cette soirée-là. Il baissa imperceptiblement la tête. Il y a quelques jours, une de ses anciennes femmes de ménage avait témoigné à la radio sur sa famille, leurs habitudes et...et Itachi. Elle avait dit que celui-ci était étrange les derniers temps avant le massacre. Ce fût à ce moment-là que Naruto avait changé de chaîne, laissant une chanson à la mode couper les paroles de la vieille femme.

Sasuke ne lui avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant, même s'il n'en avait rien dit.

Ses billes noires s'adoucirent à ce souvenir. Il finit son chocolat chaud d'une traite, et mit le tout dans l'évier qui commençait vraiment à être débordé. Naruto n'avait pas vraiment le temps de faire la vaisselle ces temps-ci, il était toujours occupé. Sasuke se rembrunit, et jeta presque les couverts. Il voulait savoir ce que le blond faisait, où il était, quand il reviendrait. Il avait peur ce celui-ci ne l'abandonnât un beau jour, ou le vendît à ces psychiatres qui croyaient savoir mieux que lui ce qu'il parcourait. Et se rendre compte que Naruto l'évitait, le faisait souffrir.

Sasuke fixa la porte comme si elle allait voler en éclat juste par la force de sa volonté. Rien ne vint, bien évidemment. Il soupira, se leva et entreprit de trouver ses chaussures cachées sous le lit. Qu'importait ce que Naruto dirait, Sasuke s'était décidé.

Il sortit pour la première fois depuis deux longues semaines.

* * *

Kiba trouva que Naruto ne pétait pas la forme ces derniers temps. Il lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras, le sortant de ses pensées. Celles-ci semblaient bien sombre, car Naruto eut du mal à lui sourire pour le rassurer. Toujours en silence, le blond se tourna vers le professeur et l'entendit plus qu'il ne l'écouta. Son ami soupira et lança un petit coup d'œil à Sakura qui, elle aussi, s'inquiétait pour Naruto. Ce dernier semblait loin, presque distant, et il n'avait pas accepté leur soirée de samedi, une tradition qu'ils avaient instaurée qui consistait à manger de la pizza en regardant des navets cinématographiques, pour travailler dans ce minable fast-food en compagnie du patron pervers.

Sakura se posait des questions, se demandant s'il n'y avait pas une femme là-dessous, si en vérité, son Naruto ne sortait pas avec une fille en cachette. Elle se rongea l'ongle en l'observant et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Pourquoi garderait-il une relation secrète ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre, au contraire, il aimait se vanter de ces dernières conquêtes. Même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment eu en dix-huit ans, à part quelques amourettes sans aucune suite. Ou alors, il lui était arrivé quelque chose de vraiment grave, comme...

- Comme quoi ? Se dit-elle exaspérée par ses propres hypothèses, une allergie aux pizzas ?

Elle baissa les yeux et ferma douloureusement les paupières. La culpabilité était encore là, rendant les échanges avec Naruto plus difficiles, elle se mordit la lèvre. La fin du cours arriva enfin, et Naruto arrêta de tourner son crayon. Kiba l'attrapa par l'épaule :

- Ça va ?

- Oui oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Tu as l'air...euh...ailleurs, répondit Kiba.

- Ce n'est rien, t'en fais pas.

- Si tu le dis...

La conversation prit fin ainsi, et Naruto se dépêcha de rejoindre la cafétéria, prendre quelque chose de chaud. Il n'avait rien mangé ce matin, et savoir que Sasuke l'attendait comme tous les jours l'oppressait. A chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, il revoyait ceux de cet homme mort sous ses yeux. Pourtant, il avait vu ça dans des tonnes de films aussi gore les uns que les autres, mais ce n'était pas du tout pareil que de voir un homme perdre la vie aussi brusquement. La cervelle éclatée, des morceaux de celle-ci glissants sur les parois de la porte du train. Il eut soudain envie de recracher son café. Ce n'était pas que Sasuke le dégoûtait, mais le souvenir de cette prise d'otage était encore trop fraîche dans sa tête, et il en faisait des cauchemars. Sasuke rendait réel ce qui s'était passé, Naruto ne pouvait pas juste se dire que tout ça n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination, que ça n'était jamais arrivé, car Sasuke était là, Sasuke lui rappelait tout ça. Car c'était ce jour-là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Et il peinait à le supporter.

Une main fine le ramena sur Terre, et il découvrit Sakura qui le fixait, une mine inquiète qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre ces derniers temps.

- Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air agité ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Je vais très bien.

- Mais tu...enfin, tu sais, Sakura inspira et dit finalement, si tu as le moindre problème, tu m'en parles d'accord ?

Naruto se contenta de hocher la tête, faisant signe qu'il avait compris. Sakura était vraiment au petit soin pour lui. Pas que ça le dérangeait, mais il préférait l'écarter du sujet : « je cache un criminel chez moi » pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache que Sasuke Uchiha vivait chez lui.

Les autres arrivèrent pratiquement tous en même temps, se postant chacun sur une chaise autour d'une des tables de la cafétéria. Shikamaru baillait comme toujours, mais surveillait les faits et gestes de Naruto, qui détestait vraiment ça. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un second Sasuke devant lui. Ino discutait tranquillement avec Sakura qui semblait être dans un monde lointain. Kiba draguait les filles aux alentours, pas vraiment aidé par Sai qui les faisait fuir une par une. Shino buvait son café, Neji croisait les bras en regardant Lee qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui faire croire, qu'il était vraiment arrivé à faire un record de cent cinq tours de pistes en deux heures.

- Mais oui, je te crois.

- Non non, t'as pas l'air, je le vois bien ! Je vais te le prouver ! Je peux le refaire !

- Lee, pas la peine de te fatiguer..., soupira Neji en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Me fatiguer ? MOI ?! NON ! La flamme de la jeunesse brûle rageusement dans mon cœur, comme une horde de lions qui chassent la même gazelle ! Et-

- Lee, on a compris, firent Neji et Tenten en chœur.

Naruto rigola dans son coin, alors que Kiba vint poser nonchalamment un bras sur ses épaules. Il lui montra une fille du doigt et lui souffla dans l'oreille :

- Celle-là, je t'assure, elle craque pour moi, elle arrête pas de me regarder.

- C'est peut-être parce qu'elle regarde dans ma direction, déclara subtilement Naruto.

- Tu dis ça pour m'emmerder...

- Noooon, voyons, c'est pas mon genre...

- Pfff, briseur de cœur, chouina Kiba en enlevant son bras.

Mais il était rassuré. Naruto n'avait pas perdu son humour, il avait toujours son sourire. Sourire qu'il agrandit en faisant un petit signe à la demoiselle qui rougit et battit des cils.

- T'as vu ça ?

- Roooh, ça va ! Grogna Kiba, vexé.

- Héhé.

Naruto retourna à son café et s'assombrit légèrement. Il allait devoir retourner travailler ce soir, côtoyer Orochimaru n'était pas vraiment l'un de ses passe-temps préféré, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

Il avait une promesse à tenir.

* * *

Sasuke errait dans les couloirs depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Il portait une vieille veste à carreaux de Naruto, par-dessous un gilet rouge trop grand pour lui, dont la capuche était rabattue sur sa tête. Sans parler du jean troué et tâché à quelques endroits qui menaçait de tomber de sa taille trop fine. Et même si Sasuke pestait contre les légers trébuchements qu'il subissait, il ne se plaignit pas plus que ça, parce que c'était les vêtements de Naruto. Et c'était bien la seule raison.

Il chercha encore longtemps. Les couloirs étaient vides, et les quelques personnes qu'il croisait ne faisaient pas attention à lui, à son grand soulagement. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui rentrât dedans. Il recula, sur ses gardes, en entendant une jeune fille lui faire mille excuses. Elle était brune, et ses grands yeux gris le surprit.

- Mais, dis-moi...tu n'es pas un élève ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu...ici, fit-elle en l'observant discrètement.

Tout d'abord, il ne pensait rien répondre, mais peut-être pouvait-elle l'aider ? Il se planqua un peu plus sous sa capuche et déclara :

- En fait, je cherche quelqu'un.

- Vraiment ? J-je peux...

- Oui, la coupa t-il en connaissant déjà la fin de sa phrase, il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, je suis...euh...un ami.

- Naruto ? (Elle posa un doigt sur son menton) Bien sûr, je le connais, c'est un ami à moi aussi. Il doit sûrement être à la cafét' avec les autres. J'allais les rejoindre, tu veux venir ?

- Je te suis.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Hinata. Et toi ?

Il ne répondit pas, et lui emboîta le pas. Hinata haussa les épaules sans se poser de questions. Si Naruto ne voulait pas le voir, alors ce serait lui qui viendrait à lui. Depuis que Sasuke était seul, sans avoir la possibilité de faire confiance à qui que ce soit, il s'était vraiment attaché à Naruto, et ne supportait pas l'idée que celui-ci le laissât en arrière. Naruto prenait une très grande place dans sa vie, lui qui n'avait maintenant plus rien à part des souvenirs.

Cela ne faisait que deux semaines, mais Sasuke se sentait nettement mieux quand le blond était dans les parages. Ce qui ne paraissait pas être partagé avec l'intéressé.

- Nous y sommes. Ah, et Kiba est encore en train de flirter avec l'une de ses...pimbêches..., ajouta Hinata entre ses dents.

Sasuke n'y fit pas attention et courut presque vers lui. Ce dernier parlait avec une jeune femme qui l'exaspérait rien qu'en voyant ses cheveux horriblement roses. Comment Naruto faisait pour traîner avec ce genre de fille ? Il poussa quelques personnes, et contre sa volonté, la capuche qui jusque là le recouvrait, tomba sur ses épaules.

Tous se retourna et le silence n'avait jamais été aussi pesant.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et sans un mot, accourut pour lui remettre vivement le vêtement. Les messes basses s'élevaient déjà, le rendant encore plus mal à l'aise.

- C'est rien. Mon petit cousin, il...s'est..., Naruto déglutit, il s'est perdu dans les couloirs.

Ses amis les fixaient comme jamais, et Sasuke posa imperceptiblement la tête sur l'épaule du blond, attendant juste que la tempête passe. La salle se vida doucement. Naruto sourit niaisement aux élèves qui sortaient et qui lui jetaient des coups d'œil, espérant de tout cœur que cette petite intervention n'aurait pas de conséquence majeure.

La bande ne bougeait pas. Sakura avait la bouche ouverte, surprise. Les lèvres de Shikamaru s'étirèrent :

- C'est donc ça qui te préoccupait tout ce temps ? Tu le caches chez toi, c'est ça ?

Naruto s'offusqua et se tourna vers lui en lâchant Sasuke :

- Ab-absolument pas ! C'est mon cousin ! Pourquoi je le cacherais ?

- Arrête, ne nous prend pas pour des imbéciles ! On a bien vu que c'était Sasuke Uchiha, répondit Ino, légèrement tremblante.

Naruto ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Et comme pour confirmer leurs dires, le jeune brun retira sa capuche.

- Naruto, tu...tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Demanda Sakura, qui respirait un peu trop profondément, tout le monde le cherche.

- Je sais, mais...il...il n'avait aucun endroit où aller et-, essaya de se justifier Naruto.

- Hé ! C'est le gamin qui m'a dit que ma salade était mauvaise ! S'exclama Kiba en montrant Sasuke du doigt.

- Trois heures plus tard..., firent Shino et Sai en riant sous cape.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

- S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien à personne, supplia le jeune blond.

Neji et Shikamaru se regardèrent, se posant sûrement la même question :

- Et pourquoi tu fais ça pour lui, toi ?

Naruto fut pris de court.

- Et bien...Sasuke m'a sauvé de cette...enfin de ce qui s'est passé dans le train. Je...c'est normal de rendre la pareille, non ?

Tous le fixèrent dubitatifs.

- Non ? Insista t-il.

Sasuke lui prit le bras, rappelant sa présence. Et Naruto partit au quart de tour :

- Et qu'es-ce que tu fiches ici, toi aussi ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir !

- Je m'ennuyais.

- Oh, et bien désolé de te laisser t'emmerder comme un vieux croulant sous ses os !

- Je te pardonne, répondit Sasuke avec un air suffisant.

- Qu-QUOI ?! Sale...!

Sai se racla bruyamment la gorge. Naruto se tourna vers lui, et celui-ci dit avec un sourire :

- J'ai lu dans un livre que c'était une façon discrète de faire comprendre que l'on s'emmerde.

- Sai...c'est pas le moment..., répliqua Sakura en soupirant.

- Ah ?

Sakura s'approcha d'eux, et elle avait ces yeux que Naruto redoutait. Ces yeux qui disaient qu'il faisait une énorme connerie et qu'il était temps d'arrêter son cirque. Sasuke la tua du regard, et elle compris de suite qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

- Naruto, il faut prévenir sa famille, tu ne peux pas-

- Ma famille !? Tu te fous de moi, là ! Tu sais pas lire les journaux, pouffiasse !? S'écria Sasuke en serrant les poings, prêt à bondir pour la frapper, fille ou pas.

Les lèvres de Sakura s'entrouvrirent dans une expression troublée et profondément choquée.

- Il t'en reste, tu as ton oncle Obito Uchiha, non ?

- C'est LUI qui m'a envoyé dans un asile ! C'est juste un trouillard qui fuit ses responsabilités, et qui préfère voir son cher neveu entre les mains de personnes qui pourraient le ''guérir'' de sa folie !

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser...je...

- Ouaih, joue la pas compatissante ! T'en sais rien ! FOUTREMENT RIEN ! Naruto, lui, il m'aide !

Sasuke serra les dents à cet aveu, mais continua de lui lancer le regard le plus noir qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé. Il prit le bras de Naruto et y planta ses ongles aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il s'accrocherait à lui jusqu'au bout.

- Sakura, ça sert à rien. Je le laisserai pas tout seul. Dit doucement Naruto plus convaincu que jamais.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui, et résista à l'envie de se serrer contre lui. Il sourit en coin. Le silence dura ainsi quelques secondes. Mais l'atmosphère très tendue se dissipa quand Lee hurla :

- J'admire ton courage Naruto ! Tu es l'exemple même du tigre qui sauve ses petits d'une chute mortelle et-

- Lee...je t'en pris...c'était du sérieux..., coupa Tenten en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

Beaucoup sourirent, et Naruto remercia intérieurement Lee.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant que nous sommes au courant, on te laisse pas dans la merde, dit Kiba en riant.

- Merci. Répondit le jeune blond.

- C'est pas à toi que je parlais, toi, tu peux t'enfoncer autant que tu veux, se moqua t-il, je parlais à Sasuke.

Shikamaru sourit au clébard, et il acquiesça. Sakura ne semblait pas vraiment du même avis, et Sasuke non plus.

- Je m'en fous de vous, déclara t-il simplement.

- Hé ! C'est pas sympa, ça !

- Laisse Kiba, c'est sûrement sa manière de dire qu'il vous aime déjà, suggéra Naruto en marchant sur le pied de Sasuke.

- Tsss...

Sakura regardait la scène se dérouler, mais elle voyait aussi les yeux doux que posait Sasuke sur Naruto. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, un de ceux qui lui disait que ce garçon allait lui prendre son cher ami.

Qu'il allait tout lui prendre.

Son cœur se serra et elle eut l'irrésistible envie d'arracher cette main blanche du bras de Naruto. Ce gamin n'avait rien à faire là, pas auprès de Naruto.

La jalousie, la peur s'emparèrent doucement d'elle.

* * *

Reviews ?


	6. Jamais

**Titre :** Il m'a tout pris

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Couple : **NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Jamais

* * *

Ne le lâcherait-il donc jamais ? Naruto se le demandait pour la énième fois. Sasuke avait la mauvaise manie de le suivre depuis quelque temps, il soupira et tourna la tête vers le jeune brun. Celui-ci jouait tranquillement avec le bas de son t-shirt avec un petit air pensif, tandis que le plus âgé essayait de réviser pour ses premiers partiels. Ils étaient tous les deux assis à même le sol, près du radiateur, les jours se refroidissaient au grand désarroi de Naruto, car non seulement son colocataire était collant, mais en plus il était frileux. Ce dernier s'allongea presque sur le dos du blond alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine.

- Sasuke...tu comptes rester là longtemps ?

- J'ai froid.

- J'avais remarqué...

Naruto n'ajouta rien, et retint un long soupire d'agonie. Il trouvait que Sasuke en profitait un peu trop. Cependant c'était trop tard, il avait bien dit devant tout le monde qu'il n'abandonnerait pas un jeune garçon de seize ans déjà fragile émotionnellement. Quand Sasuke avait commencé à le toucher de cette manière, il avait évidemment protesté, mais...mais il avait eu des remords en le voyant se renfermer encore un peu plus.

Soudain deux bras fins qui s'enroulaient clandestinement sur sa taille, le sortirent de ses pensées. Naruto marmonna un peu, et se dégagea le plus possible. Ce n'était pas chose aisée, vue la force qu'y m'était Sasuke. Celui-ci portait encore un des pulls de Naruto, qui le remarqua et se pinça les lèvres. Il lui avait promis qu'il allait lui acheter de nouvelles fringues, le problème était le peu d'argent que disposait l'étudiant. La seule solution avait été de travailler plus que d'habitude, ce que Sasuke n'appréciait pas, et il le montrait de plus en plus.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser du jeune brun, il sentait bien que celui-ci s'attachait un peu trop à lui, mais que pouvait-il dire ? Lui-même avait connu ce besoin d'avoir l'attention de quelqu'un, ce besoin d'étreindre une mère ou un père, et cela à chaque fois qu'il voyait un de ses camarades de primaire dans les bras d'un de ses parents. « C'est injuste... » : était sa seule pensée, et c'était sûrement celle de Sasuke quand il repensait à ce qu'il avait perdu cette nuit-là.

Il ne se doutait pas à quel point il avait raison.

Sasuke frotta discrètement son nez contre la nuque chaude de son hôte. Il aimait faire ça, mais ce qu'il aimait le plus était de le sentir frissonner sous ses petites caresses. Naruto ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il l'attirait un peu plus tous les jours. Sasuke sourit sous cape, sa joue contre l'une des omoplates de son vis-à-vis. Lui qui pensait ne plus jamais ressentir ça.

« Ne jamais dire jamais. » : comme disait sa mère.

Le portable de Naruto sonna, le sortant de sa rêverie. Le blond se leva en poussant une petite plainte et Sasuke fût forcé de le lâcher. Il observa la démarche de Naruto, sa façon de se tenir, et de parler. Son hôte avait toujours ses petites mimiques qui amusaient beaucoup le jeune brun, comme par exemple cette manie qu'il avait de se voûter un peu quand il était gêné, ou celle de se ronger les ongles quand il réfléchissait, ou encore une plus rare : quand Naruto mangeait du chocolat en tablette, ce qui arrivait très peu souvent à cause d'un budget très serré, il le dégustait en jouant avec ses cheveux. La première fois que Sasuke avait vu ça, il avait eu envie d'éclater de rire. Lui qui pensait ne plus jamais rire.

Il sourit. C'était officiel, Naruto était son ange gardien.

- Sasuke ? Interpella Naruto.

- Hm ?

- Sakura passera dans la journée, elle veut me faire réviser.

Sasuke grimaça à l'entente de ce nom, il ne l'aimait pas parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Naruto. Ça crevait les yeux, et il espérait au fond de lui qu'elle ne le lui dirait jamais. Espoir, qu'il savait vain.

- Elle ne peut pas venir un autre jour ? Demanda Sasuke, agacé.

Naruto écarquilla légèrement les yeux, puis la surprise laissa place au souvenir de la première rencontre entre la jeune fille et son colocataire. Il se détourna un instant du regard insistant de Sasuke, signe qu'il allait dire quelque chose qui allait forcément déplaire au brun. Cela n'échappa pas, c'était un non catégorique mais compatissant. Naruto lui demandait implicitement de faire des efforts avec cette « pauvre conne aux cheveux si roses qu'elle ferait un parfait gyrophare à elle toute seule » – son petit nom. Sasuke l'avait décrypté dans ses gestes. Le blond pouvait être très imprévisible, mais quand il s'agissait du langage du corps il était aussi transparent que le vent.

- J'ai encore plus froid, fit Sasuke en se resserrant sur lui-même.

Naruto soupira, le jeune brun savait que le blond allait dire quelque chose pour la forme et finirait par céder :

- Pire qu'un gosse.

Il s'avança, s'assit et laissa Sasuke s'appuyer de nouveau contre lui. La matinée passa ainsi, tranquillement. Vers un peu plus que midi, Naruto prépara du poisson, Sasuke dévora sa part sans le montrer pour autant, tandis que Naruto le savourait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils pourraient manger ce genre de mets.

Sakura arriva un peu plus tard, vers le début de l'après-midi, et Sasuke n'avait jamais été aussi collant. Quand elle franchit le palier, elle sentit de suite un regard la brûlant de toutes parts. Ses soupçons se confirma dès lors qu'elle vit le jeune brun s'accrocher au sweat-shirt de son ami. Il n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile, elle savait qu'elle avait affaire avec un énorme obstacle, sans compter que Naruto le laissait faire en ne protestant qu'à peine. Sakura fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien et se contenta de poser son sac sur une des chaises libres. Naruto l'invita à s'installer, ce qu'elle fît, pendant qu'il nettoyait rapidement la table. Sasuke n'était jamais loin, l'observant faire avec nonchalance.

Sakura commença à ouvrir ses cahiers et ses livres sans lâcher le brun des yeux. A ce rythme, Sasuke allait prendre trop de place dans la vie de Naruto, et la jeune fille connaissait bien son ami, il s'attachait et il était dur pour lui de laisser la personne partir, que celle-ci soit bonne ou mauvaise, le blond ne semblait jamais s'en soucier. L'exemple même, était Gaara. Un étrange rouquin, plus violent que bavard, avec lequel Naruto avait construit une solide amitié, cependant ça n'avait pas toujours été facile. Gaara avait un casier judiciaire plutôt sanglant. Et un jour il s'était emporté par ses pulsions : dans un excès de colère, il avait manqué d'étrangler Naruto. Cette histoire avait bien fini selon le point de vue, puisqu'ils sont restés amis, et bien que Gaara habitait Suna, ils restaient toujours en contact, ce que Sakura voyait d'un mauvais œil.

En bref, Naruto avait la mauvaise habitude de se lier d'amitié avec la pire crapule, qu'il soit fou, psychopathe ou déséquilibré, ce qui collait parfaitement au profil de Sasuke Uchiha. Elle n'allait pas le blâmer, après tout il avait perdu ses parents et son grand frère était encore recherché par la police, mais elle ne tenait pas à le voir tourner autour de Naruto. Elle le connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, il était donc normal qu'elle soit celle que le blond choisirait.

Naruto finit par s'asseoir en s'excusant de l'avoir fait attendre, et s'installa à son tour. Sasuke prit place à côté de lui sans un mot, et regarda par dessus son épaule. La séance de révision commença, et Sakura faisait toujours en sorte que Sasuke soit mit à l'écart. Elle le coupait quand il voulait parler, elle attirait l'attention de Naruto quand le brun souhaitait lui demander quelque chose. Puis soudain Naruto haussa un sourcil alors qu'il lisait son livre. Sakura le vit et l'interrogea innocemment :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il ne comprend pas, intervint Sasuke en lisant la ligne que son hôte relisait sans arrêt.

- Quoi ? Fit Sakura, étonnée.

- Quand il fait cette tête, ça veut dire qu'il ne comprend pas quelque chose, lui expliqua Sasuke.

- Hé, j'suis encore là, vous savez, interpela Naruto en levant le bras.

Mais Sakura ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle fusilla le jeune brun du regard, qui le lui rendit bien. Ce sale gamin empiétait tellement sur la vie de son ami, qu'il connaissait par cœur chaque signification de ses gestes. Elle serra les poings, et manqua de briser la table quand Sasuke entoura ses bras autour du cou de Naruto tout en lui expliquant le mot qui lui avait posé problème. Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux, tout en se voûtant un peu vers l'avant. Sasuke savait aussi ce que cela voulait dire : « Merde, j'me fais aider par un gamin de seize ans, j'ai honte mais je ne veux pas le montrer. », le brun sourit et plongea, sans s'en rendre compte, le nez dans la chevelure soyeuse et brillante de son hôte. Sakura brisa le silence en se raclant la gorge :

- Naruto, tu comptes le laisser te tripoter longtemps ?

Le blond releva des yeux surpris vers la jeune fille, il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Sasuke était toujours ainsi, enfin, peut-être un peu plus ces derniers temps, mais Naruto ne se méfiait pas le moins du monde. Sasuke était peut-être un peu cinglé, il n'était sans doute pas un pervers.

- Il ne fait rien de méchant, lui répondit-il.

Elle parut scandalisée :

- Pardon ? Depuis tout à l'heure il n'arrête pas avec ses...ses attouchements.

- Il me câline juste, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il en tournant la tête vers Sasuke.

Celui-ci semblait énervé par la remarque de Sakura, ce que Naruto pouvait comprendre, lui non plus n'aimerait pas être traité comme un satyre à tort ou à travers. Sasuke ne supportait pas de voir cette pauvre conne essayer de monter Naruto contre lui. Par vengeance, il se contenta d'enfoncer son visage dans le cou de l'étudiant. Cela ne rata pas, Sakura se crispa un peu plus chaque seconde, et soudain, elle finit par éclater sa colère et sa jalousie :

- Mais lâche-le ! Espèce de triso !

- Sakura ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'exclama le blond en écarquillant les yeux.

- Naruto ! Tu vois pas qu'il en profite un peu trop ?

- Il a besoin de ça, lui répliqua t-il.

- Besoin ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu as juste peur qu'il vienne te tirer une balle en pleine tête si tu ne le laisses pas faire !

Le silence. Sasuke priait pour qu'il la contredise, mais rien ne vint. Absolument rien. Les larmes aux yeux, il se détacha violemment de Naruto et courut vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'entendit l'appeler, mais ne se retourna pas et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il était pieds nus, mais peu importait, sa gorge et son cœur se serrèrent aux mots de Sakura. Lui qui voulait tout faire pour qu'elle ne l'atteignît pas, lui qui voulait gagner contre elle. Il marcha longtemps dans les rues, le visage tourné vers le sol, blessé comme jamais, il devinait qu'il avait les yeux rouges.

Pourquoi Naruto n'avait rien dit ? Avait-il peur de lui ? Avait-il peur qu'il s'en prît à lui ? La seule personne que Sasuke pouvait tuer était son frère. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra davantage. Les journées étaient plus courtes, et il allait bientôt faire nuit. La nuit, depuis presque un mois, il la passait avec Naruto, couché à côté de son futon, observant attentivement la respiration calme du blond, son ventre qui soulevait la couverture et l'abaissait comme une petite vague qui allait et venait. Il l'écoutait respirer, comme il écoutait la mer. Il était dépendant de lui, comme son corps était dépendant d'eau. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et ses larmes continuèrent de couler dans ce silence si angoissant. Il n'y avait plus personne pour respirer à ses côtés.

Parce qu'ils étaient tous morts.

Il se pencha en avant, voulu vomir. Il ne désirait pas voir cette pimbêche rose prendre la dernière personne sur cette Terre à qui il avait donné toute sa confiance, et tout son amour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Cria une voix.

Sasuke se retourna, les yeux exorbités.

* * *

Naruto n'en revenait pas, Sakura fulminait à cause de son rapprochement, plutôt étrange ça il le reconnaissait, avec Sasuke. Celui-ci s'était enfuit, sans chaussures, et il ne s'attendait pas à s'inquiéter autant pour le jeune brun. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en vouloir à Sakura ou à Sasuke de le faire tourner en bourrique. Car, il s'y était habitué, aux mains de Sasuke sur son dos, ou son torse, et il ne la trouvait pas désagréable cette joue contre la sienne. Ces perles noires qui se perdaient dans son regard, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne les appréciait pas non plus. Ce constat lui fit un peu peur sur le coup.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de douter, Sasuke avait sans doute froid dehors, et Dieu seul sait où il allait le retrouver. Sans oublier qu'il était le sujet d'une enquête, et que des policiers faisaient des rondes dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une tête brune. Naruto ne souhaitait pas ça, il ne voulait pas le savoir enfermé dans une pièce blanche, sans chaleur, sans lumière, sans lui. Il fit un pas vers la porte, mais Sakura lui barra la route.

- Il vaut mieux qu'il s'en aille d'ici. Sasuke n'est pas à sa place, il doit retourner se faire soigner.

- Quoi ? Se faire soigner ? Alors t'es d'accord avec tous ces péquenots ! Il est pas fou, il a besoin d'amour, d'attention ! De quelqu'un qui veuille bien lui tenir la main !

- Et tu serais prêt à lui donner tout ça ?

- Bien sûr ! J'avais un peu mal avec lui au début, mais...mais il est...il est juste perdu, et il est seul.

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle leva les bras en l'air, détourna la tête en inspirant afin de garder son calme.

- Serais-tu prêt à lui donner plus ?

Naruto haussa un sourcil :

- Comment ça « plus » ?

- Ce n'est pas ton amitié qu'il veut, sa façon de te toucher, te regarder, te parler, et...et te _sentir_ ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?

Naruto sourit nerveusement, et la poussa pour sortir. Non, il ne le voyait pas, et non il ne voulait rien savoir. Sa mission pour le moment était de retrouver Sasuke avant que cet abruti n'eût les pieds tout bleu. Sakura l'appelait, l'ordonnait de revenir, mais il en avait assez d'elle, elle n'arrêtait pas de le mettre sous pression, d'agir comme si elle connaissait mieux que lui ses propres sentiments. Sasuke, lui, avait ses grands silences qui le réconfortaient, sa façon de le traiter d'abruti sans pour autant le penser vraiment, il ne l'avait jamais jugé.

Sasuke était seul tout comme lui l'avait été quand il était encore à l'orphelinat.

Il courut encore longtemps, chercha dans chaque rue, chaque recoin, et plus la soirée avançait, plus la nuit s'installait. Et il ne rencontrait que des soûlards, des clochards et des prostituées, il se rendit compte qu'il avait atterrit dans un de ses quartiers malfamés, ou parfois il voyait garer ça et là quelques caravanes. Sasuke ne pouvait tout de même pas être là ! Sa respiration se saccada de panique, ses gestes devinrent moins précis et il manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher sur son propre pied. Sasuke était sous sa responsabilité, il lui avait promis que rien ne lui arriverait tant qu'il serait là, et maintenant ? Naruto se fit peur en imaginant toutes les conclusions les plus horribles et les plus improbables.

- Hé...je peux t'aider mon mignon ? Demanda une femme à l'allure vulgaire.

- N-non, merci, il hésita un instant, en fait si, je cherche quelqu'un.

- Ah ? Fit-elle en clignant les yeux.

- Un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui lui rebiquent sur le crâne, et des yeux très noirs, il a aussi une peau très blanche comme celle des poupées en porcelaine, et...et...

- Te fatigue pas mon joli, j'ai vu quelqu'un l'emmener avec lui y a pas un quart d'heure, déclara t-elle en croisant les bras.

Naruto retint un soupire de soulagement quand lui vint la question : « qui ? », la prostituée devina son trouble et lui dit :

- Il promène souvent son chien dans ce quartier, un énorme clébard blanc qui amuse les gosses d'ici.

- Kiba..., murmura Naruto.

- Ouaih, ça doit être comme ça qu'il s'appelle le mec.

Naruto lui offrit dans de ses plus beaux sourires en la remerciant, et se mit à courir. Naruto s'élança vers la maison de Kiba, qui n'habitait pas très loin des bas quartiers. Dès qu'il passa la grille, il entendit les chiens aboyer après lui, et vit un rideau s'étirer, le visage de son ami apparut. Naruto continua de courir vers la porte, priant pour qu'aucun des chiens ne viennent lui mordre les mollets. Quand il lui ouvrit, il aperçut de suite Sasuke assit sur le canapé, un chocolat chaud entre ses fines mains.

Sans un regard pour Kiba, le blond se précipita vers son protégé.

- Tu m'as fait peur, imbécile !

Sasuke était partagé entre être heureux de le voir là, et en colère contre lui pour ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Finalement il attira Naruto à lui, et le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il put.

- Tu m'as cherché partout ?

- Bien sûr ! Répondit le blond, en passant ses bras dans le dos de Sasuke.

- Tu t'es inquiété ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

- Tu as peur de moi ? Lui demanda Sasuke plus gravement.

Le même silence que plus tôt, et le jeune brun retint un sanglot. Kiba observait, et se rendant compte qu'il gênait, il prétexta que sa mère voulait sûrement de l'aide dans la cuisine, puis partit.

Naruto soupira et ferma les yeux, il s'accroupit afin d'être en face du plus jeune, et prit son visage en coupe. Il essuya quelques larmes traîtresses et sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit les lèvres de Sasuke se tordre. Il sourit et posa son front contre le sien, leurs nez se frôlaient, des papillons voletaient en masse dans le ventre de Sasuke, celui-ci déglutit.

- J'ai pas peur de toi, c'est juste que...j'espère ne plus jamais te revoir dans cet état. J'ai peur de te revoir pleurer de cette manière là, et de ne pas pouvoir l'empêcher. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que tu m'as demandé en venant chez moi.

- Et Sakura ?

- Quoi, Sakura ?

- Tu l'aimes ? Interrogea Sasuke.

Naruto se redressa et le fixa les yeux ronds.

- Non...non, je ne crois pas. Je l'ai aimé au collège et un peu au lycée, mais tu sais...quand je m'imagine avec elle, je me sens pas vraiment à l'aise.

- Ah bon ?

- Elle...disons que c'est pas une fille pour moi.

Sasuke sourit imperceptiblement, et se rapprocha du visage de Naruto tout en fermant les yeux. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, et entoura ses bras autour de son cou.

- J'ai froid.

- A quoi tu t'attendais, crétin ? A courir dehors pieds nus !

- Hm...

Malgré lui, les paroles de Sakura revinrent en sa mémoire, Naruto se sentit mal d'un coup, il caressa sa joue là où Sasuke l'avait embrassé. Il tourna le regard vers Kiba qui était revenu entre temps. Celui-ci semblait lui aussi se poser des questions, Naruto se racla la gorge et proposa au jeune brun de partir. Kiba soupira et lui prêta des chaussures.

- Je te remercie, fit-il à Kiba tandis que Sasuke partit en direction de la sortie.

- C'est rien, mais...Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- Il serait pas un peu...euh...enfin, amoureux de toi ?

Le monde devint blanc un instant, mais Naruto ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lui sourire et de partir sans un mot de plus. Ils prirent le chemin de l'appartement, Sasuke déclara avoir froid aux mains et attrapa celle du blond. Ce dernier fixa leurs mains enlacées un long moment, « sa manière de te toucher... ». Naruto ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout cela, du comportement de Sasuke, il n'était pas contre l'amour entre hommes, mais...entre ça et être homosexuel, il y avait tout un monde.

Il espérait au plus profond de lui que Sakura et Kiba avaient tort.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, l'heure était bien avancée. Naruto prépara tout de même des ramens, se moquant d'entendre Sasuke grommeler que cette nourriture n'était pas saine. Le portable, jusque là rester sur la table, sonna de nouveau. Naruto haussa un sourcil en voyant le nom apparaître, et répondit :

- Sakura ?

- Ah ! Enfin ! Tu sais que les portables servent généralement à joindre quelqu'un qu'importe où il se trouve ?

- Oui, oui je sais, excuse-moi, mais dans la précipitation...

Sasuke observait du coin de l'œil, un regard plus noir et menaçant que jamais.

- ...enfin, t'étais là, termina t-il.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure et je...je tenais aussi à m'excuser auprès de Sasuke, il est près de toi ? J'aimerais lui parler.

Le bleu de ses yeux s'illumina, et Naruto sourit en répondant à l'affirmatif, il passa le téléphone à Sasuke qui scrutait l'objet comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme satanique.

- C'est pour toi.

Le sourire du blond eut pour effet de faire danser de nouveau les papillons au creux de son ventre, il le saisit et attendit que l'autre parle :

- Sasuke ?

- Hn.

- Contente de t'entendre !

Il eut envie de l'envoyer sur les roses et de raccrocher, mais celle de faire plaisir à Naruto prit le dessus.

- Je voulais juste te prévenir.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je les ai appelé, ils ne vont pas tarder.

Son cœur s'accéléra.

- Ça t'apprendra à jouer avec Naruto.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_Non._

* * *

Reviews ?


	7. Distance

**Titre :** Il m'a tout pris

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Couple :** NaruSasu

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

**Note :** Merci pour vos reviews d'encouragement ! J'ai laissé cette fic de côté pendant un bout de temps, mais j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe, de grammaire etc ! Et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Distance

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_Non._

Naruto sursauta et fit un pas vers la porte sans se méfier. Sasuke le retint vivement par le bras. Ses phalanges blanchirent sous la pression exercée sur ses doigts. Naruto poussa un gémissement et se tourna lentement vers lui, puis écarquilla les yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le Sasuke devant lui était terrorisé ; ses pupilles dilatées ne quittaient pas la porte des yeux. L'écran du portable dans sa main se brisa dans sa grande main blanche. Il suffoquait ; sa respiration saccadée, son cœur affolé, sa vision troublée, son corps entier était paralysé. Sasuke serra les dents. Naruto fronça les sourcils mais ne put bouger d'un millimètre. Soudain, on tambourina violemment sur le battant.

- Monsieur Uzumaki Naruto ! Ouvrez ! Nous savons que vous gardez Uchiha Sasuke chez vous ! Hurla une voix sourde et masculine.

Les lèvres de Naruto s'entrouvrirent et ses yeux s'arrondirent.

- Il ne lui sera fait aucun mal, nous voulons seulement l'aider ! Ouvrez !

Naruto s'éloigna de la porte et entraîna Sasuke au fond du petit trois pièces. Ces gens dehors ne lâcheraient rien, et il le savait. Sasuke était recherché à Konoha, non seulement en tant que témoin oculaire du massacre Uchiha, mais aussi à cause du meurtre d'un des hommes qui les ont pris en otages dans le train. Naruto devinait aisément que ça ne servait rien de se cacher et il paniquait. Ses mains devenaient moites, son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement. Sasuke restait accroché à lui, serrait son poignet, serrait, serrait encore, tellement fort que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau et risquaient de le faire saigner. Cette prise ramena Naruto à la réalité, il se tourna vers Sasuke et plongea ses orbes bleus dans les siennes, sombres et troublées.

- Je ne les ai pas prévenu, je te le jure, murmura t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Je sais, je sais, je sais, répéta Sasuke, c'est cette salope de Sakura qui l'a fait.

- Quoi ?

Le souvenir de cette fille et de sa voix au téléphone, de son petit ricanement le mit hors de lui. Son regard se fit de plus en plus glacial et sa poitrine se soulevait compulsivement.

- La salope aux cheveux ignoblement roses, c'est elle qui m'a vendu ! Hurla le jeune brun.

- Calme-toi, calme-toi, d'accord ? On va trouver une solution, je te le promets.

En vérité, Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire. Ils étaient bloqués et les hommes derrière la porte commençaient à s'impatienter. Naruto fit le tour de l'appartement du regard, chercha une cachette, un endroit où personne ne trouverait le brun. Les secondes s'écoulaient très lentement et à la fois trop rapidement. Ses membres tremblaient, ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu. Un silence se fit, terrifiant. Il déglutit. Sasuke restait accroché à lui, s'énervait à côté de lui, lui criait dans les oreilles de « faire quelque chose ». Il eut l'impression que le plancher de son appartement craquelait sous ses pieds, que la terre en dessous de l'immeuble se mettait à trembler quand des hommes enfoncèrent la porte et la fracassa contre le mur. Des copeaux de bois volèrent dans l'entrée, heurtèrent la table à manger et tombèrent au sol.

- NE BOUGEZ PAS ! Ordonna un homme armé qui s'avança vers lui.

Naruto vivait un cauchemar éveillé. Il leva prudemment les mains, ses oreilles se mirent à siffler. La voix lointaine de Sasuke qui l'appelait lui parvint par bribes. Les hommes le saisirent de force sous ses yeux. Il esquissa un geste pour l'aider, le libérer de leur entrave. Mais on l'arrêta violemment. Et c'était fini.

* * *

Il pressa ses doigts sur ses paupières fermées, en proie à une terrible migraine. Les policiers l'avaient relâché tard dans la nuit après l'avoir interrogé, sermonné et avertit de ne plus refaire ce genre de chose entre autre héberger un fugueur fou dangereux. Il était ressortit du commissariat, perdu. Les enquêteurs avaient pris son geste pour un acte de bonté. Il se doutait bien que l'appel anonyme de Sakura y était pour quelque chose, mais il ignorait ce qu'elle avait pu leur raconter. Il leva les yeux au plafond, appuya tout son poids sur le dossier de sa chaise. Non loin de leur table, d'autres universitaires murmuraient, chuchotaient en lui jetant quelques œillades indiscrètes. Sakura. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Sasuke n'avait demandé rien d'autre qu'un refuge, un endroit où personne ne le prendrait pour un cinglé. Naruto grimaça. Il n'avait peut-être pas réussi à lui faire oublier qui il était, pourquoi il était là, ainsi que le fait que leur colocation ne durait pas éternellement. Il aurait dû être plus prévenant avec Sasuke, lui témoigner un peu plus de compassion au lieu de remettre son départ sans arrêt sur le tapis. Mais il l'avait accepté, l'avait caché quelques temps, il ne devait pas s'en vouloir. Il n'était pas responsable. Il n'avait prévenu personne. Sakura l'avait fait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ses pensées s'assombrirent et le visage torturé de Sasuke hanta son esprit embrumé. Kiba s'installa à côté de lui, posa sa tasse de café devant lui et bu une gorgée de la sienne après un petit soupir. Il se mit à parler tout seul, à lui narrer son dernier échec amoureux. Naruto ne le remarqua pas, observa sans la voir la légère fumée qui émanait de sa tasse et qui se dissipait dans les airs. La cafétéria s'emplissait et se désemplissait sous ses yeux abrutis par ses préoccupations.

Il devrait être content. Pourtant c'était loin d'être le cas. Une main invisible noire et glacée transperçait sa poitrine, la comprimait, risquait de faire imploser son cœur et ses poumons. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffa, puis joignit ses mains sur ses genoux tremblants. Sa promesse lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire comme un marteau qui frapperait obstinément et en rythme un clou enfoncé dans un mur en ruine. Il avait promis à Sasuke qu'il prendrait soin de lui, qu'il resterait à ses côtés, qu'il le protégerait jusqu'au bout. Et il l'avait fait. Mais était-ce terminé pour autant ? Même s'ils étaient venus la veille, l'avaient brutalement emmené, lui avaient presque arraché l'adolescent des mains. Et qu'ils étaient en droit de le faire. Était-ce fini ? Naruto se le demandait et cette question le faisait culpabiliser. Un étrange sentiment de colère, de frustration grandissait en lui à l'égard de son amie de toujours, Sakura. La voix de Kiba le ramena subitement sur terre.

- Naruto, je sais que tu te fiches pas mal de ce que je dis, mais tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'écouter, tu sais ? Cette fille, elle-

- Kiba, je dois y aller.

- Quoi ? Mais on doit être en cours dans dix minutes.

Naruto se leva de sa chaise, mit rapidement son manteau et ramassa son sac.

- Désolé, j'ai un truc à faire.

- Et où tu vas ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, partait déjà en direction de la sortie et ne lui lança qu'un vague : « je t'appelle ! » avant de disparaître de son champ de vision. Le vent froid lui piqua la nuque et le fit frissonner. Il se rétracta un instant, cloué sur place et reprit la marche. Il devait à tout prix parler à Sakura pour évacuer ce malaise qui lui saisissait les tripes et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Naruto se dirigea vers le bâtiment à l'autre bout du campus, celui de la fac de médecine. Arrivé dans le grand hall, il souffla dans ses paumes pour les réchauffer et sortit son portable de sa poche. L'écran brisé de celui-ci le figea une petite seconde. Par chance, l'engin fonctionnait encore. Il envoya un message à la jeune fille et lui pria de le rejoindre sans lui donner d'explication. Puis, il attendit, planté au milieu du hall comme un immense arbre centenaire enraciné entre deux autoroutes bondées. Des personnes passaient à côté de lui en le regardant d'un drôle d'air, chuchotaient entre eux. Il n'entendit que des « Uchiha », « fou », « cacher ». Naruto inspira profondément, décida de se faire un peu plus discret et s'adossa à une colonne de béton, près des ascenseurs. Tout le monde était au courant. Les journalistes n'avaient rien d'autre à faire à part mettre leur énorme nez dans ce qui ne les regardait pas. En sortant du commissariat, Naruto avait été tellement assaillis qu'il avait manqué d'oxygène. On aurait dit des mouches qui volaient autour d'une pomme moisie et à moitié mangée par les vers. Naruto détestait les journalistes depuis le jour où il a dû passer quelques jours de plus à l'hôpital pour les éviter. Pourtant, à la fac il était relativement tranquille, même si il avait peur de rentrer chez lui et de les voir attendre devant sa porte. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et enfouit son nez dans le col de son manteau tout en tapant du pied.

Sakura n'arriva que quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflée. Elle le chercha un moment et lui fit signe en l'apercevant. Naruto déglutit et serra les dents. L'air ravie de la jeune fille accentua son malaise et ses nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher. Les cris de Sasuke, ses longs doigts fins qui serraient son bras avec un désespoir profond, puis la violence de ses mots envers les hommes qui l'emmenaient loin de lui. Et son nom, toujours son nom : « Naruto ! Naruto ! ». Mais la voix enjouée de Sakura mit fin à ses pensées.

- Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'étais en cours quand j'ai reçu ton message, alors je-

- Il faut que je te parle, coupa Naruto d'un ton sec.

Le cœur de Sakura rata un battement. Elle cligna des yeux et l'appréhension se lit sur son visage en rencontrant l'expression très sérieuse de Naruto. Elle sourit avec maladresse et réajusta la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule.

- Et si...on allait autre part, dit-elle, j'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire.

Il hocha la tête et la suivit sans ajouter un mot. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, observa les talons aiguilles de Sakura qui claquaient sur le sol. Il hésitait. Ses sentiments étaient confus et il avait l'impression que tout allait de travers dans sa tête. Il ne ressentait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir suite à sa brusque séparation avec Sasuke. Son regard se perdit sur les cheveux de Sakura relevés en un chignon très relâché et dont quelques mèches caressaient sa nuque blanche. Son cœur se serrait à cette vision et il ne pouvait que la trouver jolie. Comment une femme comme elle avait-elle pu dénoncer un garçon comme Sasuke ? Que pouvait-elle y gagner ? Sakura l'entraîna dans un long couloir et poussa une porte sur laquelle une plaque métallique indiquait : « salle de travail ». Celle-ci était vide et comme l'heure du déjeuner approchait, les alentours étaient aussi tranquilles. Elle referma la porte derrière eux et attendit qu'il parle le premier. Naruto s'attarda sur la pile de livres entassés sur le bureau en face ainsi que le petit logo qui dansait sur l'écran de l'ordinateur en veille tout en rassemblant ses idées. Il inspira et décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot :

- Pourquoi tu les as appelé ?

Elle pouffa ; sa question ne la surpris pas.

- Naruto, je l'ai fais pour toi. Sasuke avait besoin d'aide, c'est vrai. Mais pas du tien, il avait besoin du soutien de spécialistes en psychiatrie.

Naruto fit un pas vers elle et laissa peu à peu libre cours à sa frustration.

- Je te parle d'un être humain, Sakura ! Un gamin qui est venu me voir pour me demander de l'aide ! Je me fiche des spécialistes !

- Il était dangereux ! Tu n'as pas vu comment il te regardait ?

- Et voilà...tu recommences..., souffla t-il en appuyant une main sur son front.

- Un gamin de seize ans dans un état post-traumatique qui confond son frère avec un homme qui ne lui ressemble même pas et le tue, tu trouves ça rassurant ? Qui sait ce qu'il t'aurait fait à la moindre saute d'humeur ? Je n'avais aucune envie de te retrouver baignant dans ton sang !

- Épargne-moi ton discours d'aspirant médecin, d'accord ? Sasuke ne m'aurait fait aucun mal !

- On parle d'un type dont le frère a buté ses parents avec sang-froid !

Naruto serra les dents et ne quitta pas le vert sombre des yeux de Sakura.

- Je pouvais l'aider ! Je pouvais faire en sorte qu'il oublie tout ça, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ! Et toi, t'as tout gâché !

- Je t'ai évité de le faire toi-même, dit-elle d'un ton convaincu, au moins il n'aura pas l'impression que tu l'as trahis et s'il faut que je passe pour la méchante pour te protéger, alors je le ferais.

- Me protéger de qui ? De quoi ?

- Ose me dire qu'il ne t'a pas menacé !

- C'était juste pour plaisanter. J'ai...j'ai peut-être eu peur, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai appris à le connaître et il est juste plus fragile que les autres. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait c'était du temps et de l'attention.

- Il voulait plus, Naruto, dit-elle, beaucoup plus. Et il m'était inimaginable que je le laisse faire.

Naruto réfléchit quelques instants. Un silence inconfortable régna dans la petite salle.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on a déjà eu cette conversation hier soir, dit-il en ricanant.

- C'est parce que tu ne m'écoutes jamais que je suis obligée de répéter.

- Où tu veux en venir ? Demanda subitement Naruto.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à appeler les flics ? Et qu'est-ce que tu leur as dis ?

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et rougit légèrement. Naruto s'en étonna.

- Je leur ai dis que Sasuke t'avais contraint de le garder chez toi et que tu ne pouvais prévenir personne vue qu'il te surveillait sans arrêt.

- Putain...Sakura, t'as enfoncé un gamin qui n'a absolument rien fait !

- J'étais pas loin de la vérité, non ? Et puis il était recherché alors ne dis pas qu'il n'a rien fait.

- Très bien, cracha t-il, maintenant dis-moi pourquoi.

Elle hésita et répondit :

- Je t'ai déjà dis pourquoi. Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu es mon ami, c'est normal de protéger un ami.

Excédé, Naruto passa à côté d'elle et saisit la poignée de la porte.

- Ne t'inquiète plus pour moi dans ce cas. Tu en as déjà assez fait.

Et il quitta la pièce.

* * *

Naruto attendit sur le seuil en grelottant. Il surveillait les alentours, de peur qu'un journaliste ou un quelconque fouineur ne surgisse de nulle part. Kiba ouvrit la porte et plongea son regard blasé dans le sien.

- T'es vraiment un pote, fit Naruto avec un sourire gêné.

- Ouaih, le meilleur du monde. Tu me revaudras ça au centuple, crétin, dit Kiba.

Ce dernier le laissa entrer et verrouilla la porte. Naruto essuya ses chaussures sur le tapis et retira son manteau. Il salua rapidement la mère de son ami qui était à la cuisine.

- Tu n'as pas récupéré tes affaires ? Demanda Kiba.

- Non, des journalistes attendaient devant ma porte, alors il valait mieux que je me casse vite fait. Mais c'est pas tout...

- Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir, hein ?

Naruto grimaça et répondit d'une petite voix :

- Tu pourrais me loger quelques temps ? Mon proprio m'a viré de chez moi.

- Putain ! Tu m'auras vraiment tout fait !

- J'y peux rien ! A cause de moi, il a reçu beaucoup de plaintes de mes voisins. Et il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié que je cache un cinglé, sans oublier les coûts de réparation de la porte défoncée.

- Tu m'étonnes, dit Kiba, t'es un cas, tu sais ? Tu ferais quoi sans moi, hein ?

Naruto dévoila ses dents blanches et fit creuser ses fossettes en un sourire renversant.

- Arrête ton numéro de charme et vient manger !

Ils rirent et se mirent à table sous le regard interrogateur de la chef de famille. Kiba lui fit signe de ne pas s'en faire et la prévint que Naruto resterait quelques jours chez eux. Le dîner se passa sans encombre. Naruto conquit la mère de Kiba qui n'eut pu s'empêcher de poser des questions sur sa relation avec Sasuke Uchiha. Il répondit tout en restant évasif et tenta plusieurs fois de changer de sujets. La curiosité des gens le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours aimé attirer l'attention quand il était enfant, mais être sous les feux des projecteurs de cette manière et à cause d'une telle histoire ne le remplissait pas de joie. Quand ils eurent finit de manger, Kiba et Naruto s'installèrent sur le canapé à regarder la télé en buvant un dernier verre, après s'être assurés que la mère de Kiba était bien partie se coucher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Demanda Kiba, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

- Je sais pas trop. Me trouver un nouvel appartement, j'imagine.

- Mais t'as pas un rond.

- Merci de m'en informer.

- Écoute, tu peux rester ici autant de temps qu'il te faut. Je te foutrais pas à la porte, sauf si tu me ramènes un chat ; je hais les chats.

Naruto sourit et acquiesça sagement. Il but une gorgée de sa bière et essaya de suivre le film. Un film d'action et commercial dans lequel des immeubles s'effondraient et où des hélicoptères explosaient en plein vol. Il n'y comprenait rien et avait du mal à ne pas penser au gosse qu'il avait laissé entre les mains des flics. Que faisait Sasuke en ce moment ? Où était-il ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Naruto fronça des sourcils.

- Et au sujet de Sasuke ? Fit Kiba de but en blanc.

Naruto frémit.

- J'en sais rien. Il vaut mieux que cette histoire finisse là, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

- Si tu le dis, dit son ami d'un air vague, c'est dommage...il t'aimait beaucoup.

Naruto ferma les paupières. Il fallait qu'il oublie Sasuke, sa promesse, sa culpabilité et ses inquiétudes. Sakura n'avait pas tort quand elle disait qu'il serait entre les mains de personnes compétentes et puis, Obito Uchiha, son oncle, devait sûrement tout faire pour qu'il sorte de cet enfer. L'enfer de ses souvenirs.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard.

- Je boufferai pas ça.

Deux grands yeux noirs la fixèrent avec une intensité telle que la pauvre infirmière manquait à tout instant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Un plateau dans les bras sur lequel reposait un bol de riz encore fumant et un petit dessert, la jeune infirmière jeta un coup d'œil affolé derrière elle. Ses supérieures, Shizune, l'infirmière en chef et Tsunade Senju, le médecin en charge de Sasuke, attendaient hors de la chambre que le jeune homme veuille bien se nourrir. Celui-ci refusait d'avaler quoique ce soit depuis qu'il était revenu au sein de l'hôpital, son corps s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil. Et tous les infirmiers le redoutaient ; ses crises, ses piques de colère s'étaient empirées. La jeune femme qui tenait le plateau déglutit et insista d'une voix douce.

- J'ai dis non, putain ! T'es sourde ou idiote ? Fit Sasuke en élevant le ton.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit rapidement de la petite pièce. Shizune posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule tandis que la jeune infirmière se confondait en excuses. Cette dernière s'en alla, accompagnée par l'une de ses collègues. Tsunade échangea un regard avec Shizune et inspira profondément, soulevant sa poitrine opulente. Puis elle fit un pas, fit claquer sa blouse blanche contre ses jambes dans son mouvement et frappa sur la porte encore ouverte. Le jeune homme en face d'elle ne lui accorda qu'une seconde d'attention avant de se détourner d'elle et de se recroqueviller sur son lit, sa tête posée sur ses genoux repliés. Il détestait cette femme. Elle savait toujours mieux que lui ce qui se tramait dans son cerveau et ça l'horripilait. Elle s'avança vers lui, très sûre d'elle.

- Tu dois manger.

Il l'ignora.

- Ton oncle m'a chargé de prendre soin de toi, alors il faut que tu manges.

Sasuke ricana.

- Dis-lui que tout se passe bien, que je mange comme il le faut. Je dirais rien et t'auras ton fric. En échange, fous-moi la paix.

- Qui t'as autorisé à me tutoyer, gamin ?

- Je ne vouvoie pas les salopes !

La médecin écarquilla les yeux et d'un coup rapide et précis, le gifla violemment. Le bruit sec résonna dans la chambre. Tsunade siffla un : « sale gosse » et détendit son bras le long de son corps. La joue rouge de Sasuke accentua le violet des immenses cernes autour de ses yeux noirs. Le monde devint blanc, aussi blanc que les murs de sa prison. Il regarda ce vide, le contempla longuement sans entendre la voix autoritaire de la médecin et il serra les dents à en faire saigner ses gencives. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient, ses membres se tendaient un à un et lentement, il se tourna vers cette femme qu'il haïssait.

_Tu devrais la tuer, petit-frère._

Elle lui faisait sans arrêt du mal. Elle voulait l'empoisonner avec cette bouffe immangeable. Mais ce qui l'énervait vraiment, c'est qu'elle l'avait séparé de Naruto. Il devait la tuer.

_A cause d'elle, Naruto ne te reviendra jamais et tu le sais._

La voix d'Itachi sonnait dans sa tête. Comment osait-il s'y engouffrer ? Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison. Sasuke se leva de son lit, sortit un couteau en plastique blanc de sous son matelas et le pointa vers la médecin qui fronça des sourcils. Shizune l'appela en criant et alerta un gardien. Celui-ci accourut et se figea devant la main levée de Tsunade qui lui faisait comprendre ainsi de ne pas intervenir.

- Sasuke, pose ça. Je ne sais pas comment tu te l'aie procuré, mais pose-le immédiatement.

- Et tu vas me faire quoi, hein ? M'enfermer ? Fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

La médecin sonda son malade et n'y lus aucune hésitation ; la menace était réelle. Pourtant, elle devait lui montrer qu'elle avait le dessus sur lui. Sasuke était un cas difficile et la cause de son traumatisme justifiait pleinement son état. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de l'aider. Et ce, même s'il la rejette de toutes ses forces.

- Crois-moi ce n'est pas avec ton bout de plastique que tu me fais peur. Je n'arriverais même pas à couper du beurre avec ce machin, dit-elle.

Les yeux noirs de son vis-à-vis devinrent plus perçants. La crise n'était pas loin et Tsunade devait le calmer au plus vite avant que la situation ne dégénère une fois de plus.

- Je ne veux que ton bien, gamin.

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN GAMIN ! Hurla t-il, déchirant ses cordes vocales.

Tsunade sursauta. Shizune plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

- Très bien, dit la psychiatre, c'est vrai que tu as seize ans, tu es donc presque un homme. Ce que je veux dire, Sasuke, c'est que je suis là pour t'aider. Tout comme toi, je voudrais te voir capable de vivre par toi-même, en dehors de ces murs. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu coopères.

Mais Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas et n'avait qu'un seul mot à la bouche :

- JE VEUX VOIR NARUTO ! NARUTO ! NARUTO ! OU IL EST ?

Des larmes de rage roulèrent sur ses joues creuses. Tout son corps était pris de spasmes. Et le corps chaud et doux de Naruto n'était pas là pour y mettre fin. Il lâcha le petit couteau et prit sa tête dans ses mains tremblantes et moites. Les sons devinrent sourds. Naruto n'était pas là. Sa mère était tombée au sol et se vidait de son sang sous ses yeux. Naruto dormait sur le futon à côté de lui. Son père le grondait devant sa maîtresse d'école. Naruto le sermonnait gentiment. Sa tante lui chantait une berceuse. Itachi lui faisait une pichenette sur le front. Itachi riait dans une pièce sombre. Les images se superposaient, défilaient les unes après les autres sans aucune cohérence.

- Je veux Naruto, marmonna t-il en tombant à genoux, mon Naruto.

Tsunade soupira. Son malade répétait sans cesse ce nom. Elle savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait : Naruto Uzumaki, jeune étudiant à la fac de lettres de Konoha et dont tout le monde parlait. Il avait caché Sasuke durant deux semaines et aucun de ses voisins ne s'en étaient rendu compte. Elle le laissa, quitta la pièce et fit signe aux infirmiers de s'en occuper. Puis, elle longea le couloir, monta un escalier et rejoignit son bureau sans un regard pour personne. Sasuke la préoccupait. Elle avait tout essayé lors de ses précédentes admissions à l'hôpital, avant qu'il ne s'enfuie la première fois, pour l'aider à remonter la pente. Rien. Le néant. Seul le nom de son grand-frère le faisait réagir, mais de façon négative et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait. Puis il s'était enfui, avait aggravé son cas en tuant un homme alors qu'il était en pleine crise et avait rencontré ce fameux Naruto. Elle ne doutait pas que ce jeune homme était la raison de la seconde fugue de Sasuke. Il avait dû mettre beaucoup de temps pour le retrouver avec un prénom pour seule information. Elle se pencha sur la paperasse qui s'amoncelaient depuis des jours sur son bureau et fit tourner son crayon entre ses doigts. Elle ne connaissait pas personnellement Naruto Uzumaki, mais les rares images qu'elle avait vu de lui ainsi que son profil décrit par les journalistes lui inspiraient relativement confiance. En somme, il n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais garçon. Et Sasuke était peut-être fou, il était loin d'être idiot. Il ne choisirait pas quelqu'un qui lui ferait du mal.

- Quoique..., marmonna t-elle.

Si Sasuke cherchait à se punir, à alléger sa souffrance mentale par une souffrance physique, ce n'était pas impossible que ce Naruto fût en réalité un pervers et un adepte des rasoirs. Pourtant, Sasuke n'avait aucune trace de maltraitance, pas même une égratignure. Les lignes noires que formaient les lettres devant elle commencèrent à danser, elle sortit un étui de son sac et mit des lunettes sur son nez aquilin. Toujours était-il que Naruto obsédait Sasuke. Et si Naruto avait réellement été contraint de l'héberger alors il valait mieux ne pas les remettre en contact. Tsunade comptait sur le temps pour guérir les blessures de son patient en espérant qu'il oublie aussi le jeune étudiant.

* * *

Un mois plus tard.

Son genou tremblait, sautait frénétiquement de haut en bas. Naruto était seul dans la salle d'attente, assis sur une chaise en bois qui rendait son fessier douloureux. Il se mordit les lèvres et scruta la lourde horloge plantée le long du mur d'en face et dont le « tic tac » incessant l'agaçait. Il attendait depuis une heure. Une femme en tailleur noir qui portait des dossiers contre sa poitrine passa devant lui, lui adressa un sourire et continua sa route jusqu'au bureau. Il jeta la tête en arrière et se cogna contre le mur. Il était à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre. Il n'avait jamais été patient et ses nerfs allaient lâcher à tout moment. Kiba lui avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il devait s'assurer que l'on prenait bien soin de Sasuke. Cependant, on ne pouvait pas entrer dans un hôpital psychiatrique comme dans un moulin. Il avait essayé, mais à peine avait-il prononcé le nom de Sasuke que les infirmiers l'avaient reconduit dehors. Peut-être que Sasuke était interdit de visites ? Ou bien on avait pris Naruto pour un journaliste ? Il grimaça ; il en doutait. Alors il attendait dans une salle d'attente, à deux pas du bureau du seul homme qui pouvait l'aider : Obito Uchiha. Au cours des dernières semaines, il avait déjà tenté de lui parler, mais il lui avait toujours refusé un entretien jusqu'à ce jour.

Il inspira, expira, desserra sa mâchoire, puis inspira, expira et resserra la mâchoire. Il baissa la tête et fixa son jean déchiré dont un pan traînait misérablement sur le plancher. Un mois s'était écoulé. Un mois durant lequel il avait évité Sakura et avait pensé à Sasuke. Il savait que le jeune brun détestait les psychiatres et son oncle, en bref toutes les personnes qui « prétendaient pouvoir le guérir ». Pourtant il espérait que les choses allaient pour le mieux et qu'il se faisait peur pour rien. Sasuke était très caractériel et avait une forte volonté bien qu'il fût perturbé psychologiquement. Un adolescent avec un tempérament comme le sien était capable de se sortir de n'importe quelle situation. En tout cas, c'était ce que Naruto se plaisait à penser _a contrario_ de cette petite voix qui tirait la sonnette d'alarme et qui le suppliait de vérifier l'état de Sasuke.

Il attendit cinq minutes de plus avant que la jeune femme en tailleur noir ne daigne sortir de son bureau et lui parler :

- Naruto Uzumaki, c'est bien ça ?

Il opina vivement de la tête.

- Monsieur Uchiha va vous recevoir, veuillez me suivre.

Il bondit sur ses jambes et s'exécuta. Ils passèrent devant ce qui semblait être le secrétariat et longèrent un couloir au murs sobres, sans aucune décoration superflue. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant la porte au fond du couloir et frappa trois petits coups timides. Une voix masculine s'éleva et la jeune femme s'écarta pour laisser Naruto entrer. Un homme aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs l'attendaient, assis dans son fauteuil de cuir derrière un imposant bureau en bois massif. Naruto nota que les membres de la famille Uchiha – ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait – avaient des caractéristiques physiques communes, mais il ne dit rien. L'homme se leva et lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. Naruto obéit, légèrement impressionné par la prestance de Obito Uchiha. Celui-ci croisa les bras.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, dit-il, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

Naruto se retint de faire un commentaire sardonique.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez me voir au sujet de mon neveu, Sasuke.

Être vouvoyé lui fit bizarre et Naruto se racla la gorge.

- J'ai essayé de vous joindre plusieurs fois, dit-il, je suis assez surpris que vous n'ayez accepter de me parler que maintenant.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais disons que les choses ont changé.

Naruto se redressa sur son siège.

- Comment ça ?

- L'état de mon neveu s'est gravement détérioré. Les médecins ont tout essayé, mais il s'enfonce dans sa folie.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Ses espoirs volèrent en éclats ; Sasuke n'allait pas bien du tout.

- Puis-je vous poser une question ? Demanda Obito Uchiha.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous autant pour mon neveu ?

Naruto fut pris de court et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Après ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce train, je me sens lié à lui, vous voyez ? Et quand il m'a demandé de le cacher, je me suis senti responsable de lui. J'ai perdu mes parents très jeunes alors...je comprends ce qu'il traverse.

Un temps.

- Je vois, vous êtes orphelin...

- Sasuke est comme un petit frère dont je dois m'occuper. Je n'étais pas très aimé à l'orphelinat et j'aurais voulu qu'un enfant plus grand que moi me choisisse comme frère. Je veux être cette personne pour Sasuke.

- Je ne veux pas vous blesser, mais je doute que Sasuke ait besoin d'un second grand-frère.

Naruto se tut, s'en voulant de n'avoir pas réfléchi davantage avant de parler. Obito Uchiha, quant à lui, pris son menton entre ses doigts et plongea dans ses pensées. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- Vos motivations sont honorables et je vous remercie de vous préoccuper autant de mon neveu. Et si je vous ai rencontré aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous demander un service.

- Quel service ?

- Sasuke ne cesse de vous appeler.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

- Pourriez-vous me laisser organiser une rencontre entre vous deux sous la surveillance de son médecin et de moi-même ?

- ...pour voir comment il réagit, c'est ça ?

- C'est exact.

Il déglutit. La mise en garde de Sakura lui revint en mémoire ainsi que la remarque étrange de Kiba. Il n'était pas certain que c'était une bonne idée et il sentit qu'il allait le regretter. Naruto s'en voulu subitement d'être venu.

- Très...très bien, baragouina t-il.

- Je vous rappellerai pour vous communiquer la date et l'heure du rendez-vous.

Obito Uchiha tendit sa main et Naruto la serra après une seconde d'hésitation.

En sortant de l'immeuble, il hurla un : « MEEERDE ! » qui fit tourner quelques têtes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été pris au piège et ce qui le minait encore plus c'était qu'il s'était jeté lui-même dans la gueule du loup et qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer :

- Je vais faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, se dit-il.

* * *

Ouah ! C'est dur de reprendre une fic après deux ans de pause ! (c'était la fic qui était en pause, hein ! Pas moi !) Alors j'ai repris le caractère de Sasuke et je l'ai même empiré XD, je vais faire en sorte qu'il soit le moins OOC possible, mais il faut aussi prendre en compte le contexte de cette fic donc...c'est aussi un Sasuke à la limite de la folie. Pour ce qui est de Naruto, c'est pareil. Je vais donc essayer d'être au plus près de leurs caractères originaux, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! (Ouaih, là j'ai vraiment envie de faire un truc différent de QJJJ).

Donc, j'ai pas réécrit les premiers chapitres de 1 : parce que c'est chiant, de 2 : parce que j'ai la flemme et de 3 : parce que le début me va, même si l'écriture a un peu changé entre temps. J'ai quand même essayé de corriger les grosses fautes de syntaxe et d'orthographe (il y en avait et je suis sûre qu'il y en a encore =.= - en mode radar Momo-Chan). Je suis aussi restée sur le passé simple (ça m'a fait très bizarre) pour la cohérence entre les premiers chapitres et celui-ci et aussi...pour changer un peu du présent. Dites-moi si ça vous va tout ça ! C'est important !

Ah aussi ! Oubliez complètement ce que j'ai pu écrire auparavant ! J'avais écrit 9 chapitres sur cette fic, mais j'ai supprimé les trois derniers parce que je ne savais plus du tout où j'allais (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai arrêté), je la transforme donc MAIS ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez un lemon (voire plusieurs, mais je verrais ça). L'histoire sera plus complète, j'ai réfléchis toute la semaine dessus (ouaih j'ai plus rien à faire vue que je passe en 3e année de licence sans avoir à passer les rattrapages XD et je suis motivée grâce aux commentaires que j'ai reçu). J'ai mélangé des idées de fics, des situations que j'avais en tête pour ne faire plus qu'une ! Surtout qu'avec le caractère de Sasuke, de nouvelles portes s'ouvrent à moi ! Ô joie !

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas ! =D

Reviews ?


	8. Dépendance

**Titre :** Il m'a tout pris

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Couple :** NaruSasu

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je suis très contente de l'enthousiasme qu'entraîne cette fic que j'ai pourtant laissé en pause beaucoup trop longtemps. Pour répondre à ta question **jene, **je pense que tu comprendras un peu grâce à ce chapitre-ci ^^.

Bonne lecture à tous et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Dépendance

* * *

De la vapeur blanche s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Naruto fixait le bâtiment gris depuis un long moment. Obito Uchiha n'avait pas mis longtemps à le rappeler. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt psychologiquement à faire face à Sasuke. Du moins, à l'instant même où l'hôpital psychiatrique de Konoha s'était dressé devant lui, il avait commencé à douter. Il inspira, resserra son col autour de son cou et marcha vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Le vaste hall qui le séparait de l'accueil était vide, comme si les malades et le personnel avaient déserté ou fuis. Naruto voulu fuir lui aussi, plus que jamais. Il avait simplement voulu s'assurer que Sasuke allait bien, qu'il était entre de bonnes mains et ce, pour ne plus se sentir coupable. Coupable de n'avoir pas pu honorer sa promesse jusqu'au bout et d'avoir abandonné celui qui avait tant besoin de son aide. Mais les choses n'avaient pas tourné comme il l'avait souhaité. Sasuke ne l'avait pas oublié. Sasuke l'avait appelé.

Naruto déglutit et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Une grande femme blonde en blouse blanche l'attendait avec Obito Uchiha à ses côtés, son manteau noir plié sur son bras. Ces derniers échangèrent un regard et tournèrent toute leur attention vers Naruto. La femme médecin se présenta rapidement et lui demanda de la suivre sans s'étendre. Déconcerté, Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux et lui emboîta le pas après une seconde d'hésitation. Obito Uchiha l'imita sans ajouter un mot. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une large porte blanche. Naruto aperçut deux jeunes infirmières qui l'observaient, cachées dans l'angle du couloir. Il fronça les sourcils et se détourna d'elles lorsque Tsunade Senju prit enfin la parole.

- Sasuke est très faible. Il refuse de manger depuis qu'il est arrivé ici et il devient très agressif quand on tente de lui faire prendre ses médicaments. Alors nous avons dû le nourrir artificiellement et l'avons mis sous intraveineuse, mais il est tellement têtu qu'il essaye d'arracher le dispositif médical dès que l'infirmière a le dos tourné.

Naruto hocha de la tête et chuchota :

- Il est réveillé ?

- Il dormait avant que tu n'arrives, mais son sommeil est très agité. Il ne sait pas que tu es là, ajouta t-elle, s'il savait que tu venais, je ne sais pas comment il aurait réagi.

Naruto soupira, se mordit les lèvres et fit un pas. Il prit la poignée. La médecin l'arrêta d'un geste et plongea ses iris noisettes dans les siennes :

- Vas-y doucement et ne hausse pas la voix. Tu dois l'apaiser, d'accord ?

- Et s'il devient violent ?

Elle grimaça et avoua :

- Nous ne sommes pas loin. Mais dans son état, je doute qu'il puisse te sauter à la gorge.

Sur ces mots, elle recula et lui fit signe d'y aller. Naruto abaissa la poignée avec lenteur et fit grincer légèrement la porte. Il franchit le seuil et découvrit la petite chambre d'une blancheur hypnotisante. La faible lumière du soleil peinait à percer les rideaux gris. La pièce ne comportait qu'une table de chevet, une chaise, une armoire et un lit. Il retint son souffle et observa le corps squelettique qui reposait sous une couverture bleue. Il se crispa. Le dos droit, il s'avança vers la chaise près de la fenêtre et s'y assit sans faire un bruit. Le visage fatigué et endormi de Sasuke reposait sur l'oreiller. Sous ses paupières aux contours violacés, ses orbes noires bougeaient frénétiquement comme s'il faisait un horrible cauchemar d'où il tentait de s'échapper.

Naruto tendit la main, la ramena vers lui, puis la tendit à nouveau vers Sasuke. Les remords lui saisissaient les tripes et sa gorge le serrait. Il n'a que seize ans, se dit-il, pourquoi ressemble t-il à un homme à la veille de sa mort ? Il toucha les doigts fins du jeune garçon, caressa les veines bleues, les phalanges blanches, puis prit doucement sa main. Ses lèvres se tordirent en sentant cette main trop petite et trop froide qui disparaissait dans la sienne, trop grande, trop chaude. Il avait tort. Sasuke était perdu, affaibli il n'avait pas encore la force de se relever ou alors il n'en avait pas envie. Du pouce, Naruto passa et repassa sur la peau pâle entre l'index et le majeur du jeune garçon. A cet instant, il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il ressentait face à cet enfant. Il se revit le prenant dans ses bras pendant qu'un homme pointait une arme sur eux il se revit le laissant se reposer sur son dos toute une matinée il se revit le cachant de tous ceux qui voulaient l'aider mais qui s'y prenaient de la mauvaise manière. Naruto tourna la tête vers Tsunade Senju et Obito Uchiha qui ne l'avaient pas quitté des yeux. Il savait que le monde était peuplé d'hypocrites, mais heureusement il existait des exceptions et ces deux personnes en faisaient parties. Après tout, c'étaient eux qui avaient organisé cette rencontre. Naruto se concentra sur Sasuke en le sentant remuer. Il se réveillait.

Sasuke entrouvrit la bouche, puis souleva ses paupières qui étaient si lourdes qu'il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois avant de voir clairement devant lui. Le visage au-dessus de lui ne lui était pas inconnu. Son menton trembla, une fine larme roula le long de sa joue creuse et sa main agrippa celle de Naruto de toutes ses maigres forces. Ses poumons se remirent à se remplir et à se vider, son cœur se remit à battre et les ténèbres s'illuminèrent. Il prononça son nom, garda les yeux plongés dans les iris bleues.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, dit Naruto en essuyant les larmes de Sasuke, tout va bien.

Ce dernier se redressa brusquement tout en haletant et arracha les tubes transparents qui le gênaient. Naruto voulu l'arrêter et jeta un regard paniqué à la médecin qui ne faisait rien, fronçait juste les sourcils. Et Sasuke le prit violemment dans ses bras minces, entoura son cou, sa nuque et appuya sa tête contre la sienne. Son cœur rata un battement, puis un deuxième lorsque le jeune brun enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et inspira son odeur, expira contre son oreille, puis inspira de nouveau comme s'il manquait d'oxygène et que c'était Naruto qui le lui procurait. Celui-ci restait figé, dépassé par le comportement de Sasuke et ne fit aucun geste pour répondre à son étreinte, gardant ses mains tendues vers le lit.

- A-arrête, s'il te plaît, Sasuke, dit-il, c'est un peu...

- Non.

- Arrête de me renifler, insista Naruto.

- Non.

- Putain...

- C'est ta faute, fallait venir avant. Pourquoi t'es pas venu avant ? Chuchota Sasuke, son nez perdu entre les mèches blondes.

- J'ai essayé, mais ça a été difficile. C'est ton oncle qui m'a autorisé à te voir.

- Ce connard a fait ça ?

- Ne...ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Il ne veut que ton bien, tu sais.

- Je m'en fous.

- T'es vraiment qu'un sale gamin.

- J'suis pas un gamin. Ne me vois pas comme un gamin, compris ? Répéta Sasuke.

- Lâche-moi deux secondes et j'y réfléchirais.

- Menteur.

Naruto soupira et vit la peau blanche frissonner sous son souffle. Un malaise étrange le fit déglutir. Il saisit les épaules de Sasuke et le repoussa. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire et colla sa joue contre la sienne, effleura de ses lèvres une de ses fines cicatrices.

- Tu pars pas, déclara Sasuke.

- Pas tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas. Après tout, on a des choses à se raconter, non ?

Le jeune brun ricana et le lâcha.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Naruto détourna le regard une seconde et revint sur Sasuke :

- Non, je suis très sérieux. Je veux que tu me dises tout ce qu'y t'es arrivé depuis qu'ils t'ont emmené.

Sasuke le fixa, troublé et vint serrer son col avant de plaquer sa main gelée à la naissance de son cou.

- T'as pensé à moi ?

- De...de temps en temps, oui.

- De temps en temps, c'est pas assez. Moi, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Quand je regardais dans le vide, quand je pissais, quand je rêvais, quand je me masturbais, quand-

- Oui, ça va ! J'ai...j'ai compris, coupa vivement Naruto.

Sakura avait raison, se dit-il, c'était une mauvaise idée. Pourtant, il restait là, confus, désorienté, se bornant à ne pas voir ce que Sasuke cherchait désespérément à lui montrer. Soudain, Tsunade pénétra dans la pièce et les interrompit. Son patient la fusilla du regard, ses billes noires anormalement grandes dans son visage trop maigre. Il s'accrocha à Naruto, tira sur ses cheveux blonds pour l'obliger à se rapprocher de lui.

- Sasuke, fait la médecin, je suis navrée mais Naruto doit s'en aller maintenant.

- Non.

- Sasuke...

- Non. Il n'est pas là depuis très longtemps.

- Il est resté pendant que tu dormais, ça fait donc plus d'une demi-heure et tu as grandement besoin de repos.

- Non. Il ne bougera pas.

Naruto ferma les yeux tout en grimaçant.

- Si tu avais accepté de manger correctement, de prendre tes médicaments, Naruto serait autorisé à rester plus longtemps.

Sasuke se tourna vers ce dernier et lui ordonna d'un ton sec :

- Reste. Dis-lui que tu veux rester. Dis-lui.

Naruto savait où Tsunade et Obito Uchiha voulaient en venir. Tous deux voulaient se servir de lui comme une sorte de monnaie d'échange : « mange et Naruto viendra », « calme-toi et Naruto te consolera », « oublie cette nuit-là et Naruto s'occupera de toi ». Et ce rôle ne lui plut pas. Il refusait que Sasuke fût l'objet de chantages même si c'était pour son bien. Finalement, pensa t-il, le monde est bel et bien fait d'hypocrites. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke et se contenta de répondre :

- Oui, je veux rester. Laissez-nous, s'il vous plaît.

Sasuke sourit, profondément soulagé. Et jamais de sa vie, quelqu'un n'avait serré Naruto aussi fort.

* * *

Sasuke observait ses mains avec minutie les os, les veines, la peau laiteuse et tendre. Ses mains ne lui plaisaient pas, elles ressemblaient à des mains d'enfant. Il entoura son fin poignet de son index et de son pouce, puis longea son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il fût trop épais. Une infirmière passa une tête dans la porte entrouverte de la petite salle bain dans laquelle il s'était enfermé pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtises.

- Dégage, pétasse ! Cria t-il à son encontre.

Elle grimaça et s'empressa de lui obéir avant qu'il ne lui claque la porte au nez. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le miroir en grommelant et toucha les contours de son visage. Il en palpa les joues creuses, l'os sous ses yeux, l'arête de son nez, et tenta d'arracher des poils entre ses sourcils noirs avec ses ongles, sans succès. Il jura devant son reflet, cogna les rebords du lavabo de ses poings et réarrangea ses cheveux emmêlés et légèrement gras. Avec une tête pareille, Naruto ne l'aimerait jamais. Il souleva son pyjama blanc et vit ses côtes ressortir sous sa peau terne, il effleura le gouffre qu'était son ventre, entre son abdomen et son bas-ventre. Naruto n'aimerait pas non plus le baiser ce corps rachitique ne plairait pas au pire des pervers, pensa t-il, amer.

Il sortit de la salle de bain d'un pas décidé, ses chaussons glissant sur le sol carrelé, puis quitta sa chambre et parcourut les couloirs sous les yeux effarés et paniqués des infirmiers et gardiens. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de l'arrêter et se dirigea vers le premier étage où se trouvait le bureau de la « connasse aux énormes pies de vaches ». Ses genoux tremblaient sous son poids et il dû s'aider des poignées métalliques pour avancer sans s'écrouler.

- Monsieur Uchiha, où allez-vous ? Fit une voix derrière lui, je vous prie de retourner dans votre chambre.

Il ne se retourna qu'à demi et vit l'infirmière en chef, Shizune, l'une des seules qui n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle lui prit le coude et le força à faire demi-tour. Mais il la repoussa d'un coup sec qui fit craquer ses articulations.

- Va te faire foutre !

- Monsieur Uchiha, si vous n'obéissez pas, je vais devoir faire appel aux gardiens pour qu'ils vous portent jusqu'à votre lit.

- Personne ne me portera à part Naruto, c'est clair ?

Shizune fronça les sourcils et mit les poings sur ses hanches.

- Et puis je dois parler à la vieille, ajouta t-il, alors casse-toi !

- A Tsunade-sama ? C'est important ?

Il l'ignora et continua d'avancer.

- Dans ce cas, je vais lui dire de passer dans votre chambre, dit-elle, vous n'êtes pas en état de marcher pour le moment. Alors en attendant, retournez vous coucher, s'il vous plaît.

Il la toisa du regard, peu convaincu. Mais il ne put pas se débattre lorsque les infirmiers vinrent le chercher ses muscles atrophiés ne le lui permettaient pas.

* * *

- Tu vas retourner le voir aujourd'hui ? Demanda Kiba en avalant une frite recouverte de sauce.

Naruto posa son crayon sur ses feuilles gribouillées de son écriture serrée. Kiba et lui avaient un exposé à préparer et pas assez de temps pour s'y consacrer au point de travailler en mangeant. Et ses visites à l'hôpital psychiatrique risquaient de perturber son travail. Il saisit son hamburger du bout des doigts et mordit dedans.

- J'ai pas le choix, dit-il entre deux bouchées, j'ai passé la soirée d'hier à lui promettre que je reviendrais après les cours. J'ai cru que ça allait prendre toute la nuit pour le convaincre que je mentais pas.

- Il est vraiment accroc, ce gosse, fit Kiba en riant.

Mais lui, ça ne le faisait pas rire. Le regard noir de Sasuke l'effrayait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tous ce que Naruto souhaitait était de le protéger comme un grand-frère le ferait. Corriger l'injustice et l'horreur dont Sasuke avait été témoin et victime en étant à ses côtés. Naruto voulait être son protecteur. Simplement ça.

- J'aurais dû écouter Sakura, dit-il, si tu avais vu Sasuke...

- Dis-lui juste que t'es pas intéressé et ça lui passera.

Naruto s'affaissa sur son siège et fixa le gobelet blanc dans lequel était plantée une paille à rayures rouges. Sakura et Kiba avaient vu avant lui ce qu'il se tramait dans le cerveau détraqué de ce gosse. Il avait longtemps espéré qu'ils se trompaient, mais après sa première rencontre avec Sasuke depuis un mois, c'était difficile de faire la sourde oreille. Lui expliquer calmement qu'il ne devait pas insister et que cette attirance n'était pas réciproque semblait être une bonne idée. Mais le jeune brun était têtu, peut-être même plus que lui. Il poussa un soupir qui fit voler sa serviette en papier sur le plateau de Kiba.

- Hé ! Arrête de te morfondre et bosse un peu !

- Faut que j'aille présenter mes excuses à Sakura, dit-il d'un air distrait.

- Ouais ben, pas maintenant ! Sinon on est dans la merde.

- Moi, je m'y noie.

- Te plains pas, crétin, rétorqua Kiba, sois reconnaissant que je foute pas à la porte avec les quantités de bouffes que tu avales ! Tu vas nous ruiner, sérieux !

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra sur son exposé. Ce soir, il devrait retourner à l'hôpital et mettre les choses au clair avant que Sasuke ne se fît trop d'idées.

* * *

La vieille aux énormes pies de vache mettait du temps. Sasuke remuait ses pieds, adossé au mur de sa chambre. Il était à deux doigts de repartir vers le bureau de la médecin quand celle-ci ouvrit la porte sans s'annoncer.

- Tu voulais me voir, sale gamin ? Je te préviens, j'ai pas de temps à perdre alors t'as intérêt à que ce soit important.

Sasuke lâcha un ricanement et s'assit sur son lit tout en la regardant de haut.

- Même si t'es conne, t'as réussi à devenir médecin, non ?

Tsunade serra la mâchoire et fit un pas en arrière :

- Témoigne-moi un peu plus de respect et vouvoie-moi, on a pas garder les cochons dans la même porcherie. Ensuite, peut-être que je t'écouterais.

Ils se fixèrent, imperturbables, et menèrent un long combat visuel. Mais Sasuke savait qu'il n'avait pas la situation en sa faveur c'est lui qui avait voulu lui parler. Pour Naruto, pensa t-il, pour Naruto. Il serra les poings sur ses genoux, baissa les yeux une seconde. Son cœur battait lentement si lentement, qu'il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de mourir. Il la détestait. Il la haïssait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait que se tourner vers elle. Il lui fallut trois minutes pour reprendre la parole. Il mit sa fierté de côté, inspira et cracha avec difficulté :

- J'ai besoin de...vos conseils.

Un temps. Tsunade écarquilla les yeux, retint un sourire victorieux et toussa pour dissimuler sa joie. Ce Naruto avait décidément un pouvoir très intéressant sur son patient. Elle l'encouragea à continuer en manquant de sauter sur place comme une petite fille qui aurait trouvé comment défier les lois de la gravité. Elle s'assit sur la chaise, en face de lui, comme se faufilant dans l'unique et minuscule brèche d'une immense grotte sous marine. Il grogna devant sa soudaine bonne humeur.

- Bien, je t'écoute, Sasuke.

- Vous foutez pas de ma gueule ou je vous en colle une.

- Oh oh...encore des mots grossiers, dit-elle en croisant les bras, nous étions pourtant bien partis. Je ferme les yeux là-dessus puisque tu m'as vouvoyé, mais évite à l'avenir. Alors encore une vulgarité de ce genre et je m'en vais.

Sasuke refréna sa subite envie de l'étrangler et de la laisser pour morte, nue et attachée à son lit. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux ennemis. Le jeune brun fit blanchir ses phalanges et craqua ses os tant ses poings étaient serrés.

- Sasuke, c'est toi qui me cherchait, alors assume et demande-moi ce que tu me veux.

- Je...je veux redevenir comme avant, chuchota t-il.

- Comme avant ? Tu veux parler de l'avant...de la cause de ton traumatisme ?

Sasuke frémit et se mit à trembler. Son cœur s'accéléra et de la sueur froide coula le long de sa nuque. La voix d'Itachi allait encore résonner dans sa tête et lui remettre en mémoire chaque seconde du massacre. Et il ne voulait pas. Il appuya ses paumes sur ses tempes et marmonna : « Pour Naruto, pour Naruto » comme une incantation purificatrice.

- Calme-toi, Sasuke, dit la médecin, Naruto va venir ce soir, il te l'a promis. Il sera là et il te fera oublier. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu veux redevenir comme avant, d'accord ?

Elle posa une main sur le genou de Sasuke et attendit. Ce dernier grava le visage de Naruto dans son cerveau, l'imagina passer la porte de sa chambre dans quelques heures et chercha de quoi ils pourraient parler. Ne plus voir le passé, se tourner vers l'avenir. Itachi était un fantôme. Naruto était un ange. Le désespoir d'un passé révolu que rien ni personne ne pouvait changer ne valait pas la perceptive d'un futur sur lequel Sasuke pouvait encore agir. Il releva la tête, repoussa la main de Tsunade et retrouva doucement un rythme cardiaque normal.

- Je veux lui plaire.

La médecin fit les yeux ronds.

- Q-quoi ?

- Je veux être beau, comme avant et plaire à Naruto.

- C'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe à celui-là, marmonna Tsunade pour elle-même.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir et cessa peu à peu de trembler. Le souvenir de Itachi s'effaçait. Il desserra la mâchoire et demanda :

- Combien de temps il va me falloir pour y arriver ?

Tsunade le toisa de haut en bas tout en réfléchissant.

- Ça dépend ce que tu entends par « comme avant ».

- Vous avez mon dossier, non ? Apprenez à lire.

Elle se mordit l'intérieure de la joue, et siffla un : « vraiment quel sale gamin » inaudible. Bien sûr qu'elle avait lu son dossier, elle avait aussi vu quelques photos que Obito Uchiha lui avait confié. Sasuke Uchiha, seize ans, un mètre soixante-douze pour soixante-deux kilos. Un garçon aux proportions avantageuses sans parler de son visage aux traits nobles et fins comme sculptés dans du marbre blanc, puis de ses yeux noirs et de ses cheveux d'ébène. Sasuke était populaire, coursé et adulé par toutes les filles de son lycée malgré son sale caractère et sa froideur. Il faisait aussi parti de l'équipe de football américain et jouait parfois au basket-ball, était admiré de ses équipiers qui louaient sa dextérité et sa rapidité. Mais à présent, le garçon devant elle, n'était plus que l'ombre de ce beau adolescent que tout le monde voulait être. Il avait maigris, beaucoup trop maigris. Ses cheveux étaient ternes, son visage creux et ses yeux vides. Elle baissa les paupières à demi, prise d'une soudaine compassion pour cet enfant qui en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Et elle était heureuse qu'il souhaite enfin remonter la pente même si c'était pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Il faudrait déjà que tu manges convenablement tous les repas qu'on te donne et de façon équilibrée pour reprendre du poids, dit-elle.

- Combien de temps ?

Elle grimaça :

- Deux à trois semaines, voire plus. Il faudra que ton corps se réhabitue à se nourrir, commencer par de petites quantités pour revenir à un repas plus complet et ça prend du temps.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils. Il manquait de temps. Naruto pourrait lui échapper à tout moment.

- Et ensuite, ça prendra combien de temps pour me muscler ?

Tsunade fit les yeux ronds pour la seconde fois en à peine dix minutes.

- Hein ?

- J'étais musclé avant. Je faisais beaucoup de sport et j'avais des tablettes. Il faut que je les récupère. Alors, combien de temps ?

- Pense déjà à te nourrir. Dans ton état, tu ne pourras pas faire d'exercices physiques avant un moment. Mais tu peux commencer par faire un peu de marche, faire quelques tours de couloirs sans t'aider des poignées. Ce sera déjà un bon début.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite...tu pourras faire d'autres exercices comme des pompes et des abdos, pourquoi pas de la course de fond à petite foulée. Il faut avant tout que ça soit fait de façon progressive, régulière et sérieuse.

- Combien de temps ? Insista Sasuke.

Tsunade soupira et joignit les mains sur ses cuisses :

- Sasuke, tu as tout ton temps. Ne te presse surtout pas ou tu te feras du mal.

- Mais je dois plaire à Naruto.

- Je ne pense pas que Naruto t'abandonneras juste parce que tu es un peu trop maigre. Au contraire, si tu vas trop vite et qu'il voit que tu vas mieux, il pensera qu'il n'aura plus aucune utilité et s'en ira.

- Non. Il ne ferait pas ça.

- Tu en es sûr ? Je crois que tu sais mieux que moi ce que Naruto ressent vraiment à ton égard.

Oui, il savait. Sasuke passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Il avait froid. Il avait tout le temps froid. Quand Naruto allait-il enfin se montrer ? Il était presque l'heure, non ?

Tsunade se leva et allongea son patient dont la conscience semblait être partie très loin. Elle le sentit frissonner sous ses doigts et le recouvrit de l'épaisse couverture bleue. Elle attendit un instant, l'observa alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais devant qui que ce soit, mais elle commençait un peu à s'y attacher. A ce stupide gamin.

* * *

Naruto vint en début de soirée, comme il l'avait promis. Son cœur faisait la course dans sa poitrine et bourdonnait dans son cerveau. Il aurait voulu parler à Sakura avant de venir à l'hôpital, mais elle n'avait pas répondu à son message. Il pénétra dans le hall et rejoignit l'accueil où une infirmière l'attendait. Après quelques brèves présentations, il la suivit jusqu'à la chambre de Sasuke. La porte était ouverte. Le jeune brun était réveillé et guettait son arrivée, assit sur son lit.

- Salut Sasuke, fit Naruto avec un petit sourire, ça va ?

- Question pourrie, répondit-il d'un air malicieux.

Naruto détendit ses épaules et esquissa un geste pour s'asseoir sur la chaise, mais Sasuke l'arrêta.

- Non. Sur le lit.

Naruto se figea, plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune brun et n'y vit que le noir profond. Sasuke avait le don de le déstabiliser et ne laissait entrevoir aucune émotion. Le blond ne put donc pas déceler un indice qui lui permettrait de savoir à quoi Sasuke pensait réellement. Il finit par obéir avec prudence. Le jeune brun sourit en coin et s'approcha de lui pour coller ses genoux à sa cuisse.

- Tu viendras demain aussi, pas vrai ? Demanda t-il.

- Sasuke, j'ai des choses à faire, tu sais. Je peux pas venir.

- J'en ai rien à foutre. Tu viens.

Naruto détestait par dessus tout ce ton intransigeant que prenait Sasuke. Cet air supérieur qu'il se donnait devant les autres patients et les infirmiers. Il savait que Sasuke avait vécu des choses difficiles, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui parler comme il le faisait. Il serra les dents, tenta de réprimer son envie de lui répondre sans y parvenir.

- Merde, fit-il, je fais déjà beaucoup d'efforts pour te voir alors que j'ai un exposé demain. J'ai aussi un boulot de merde avec des horaires à la con et un patron pervers qui est toujours sur mon dos. Alors essaye de comprendre, je peux pas me pointer ici tous les jours.

- Pourtant c'est ce que tu vas faire, rétorqua le brun sur le même ton.

- Dans ce cas, tu vas m'attendre longtemps, dit Naruto en se levant.

Sasuke le retint, enferma son large poignet de ses doigts fins en un étau aussi fragile qu'une brindille. Naruto le fixa longuement, immobile. Les billes noires semblaient se noyer dans l'encre de leur iris, et le blond ne put y distinguer la pupille de cette teinte obsidienne. La façon qu'avait Sasuke de s'exprimer était en totale contradiction avec son état maladif ou ses véritables sentiments. A l'observer ainsi, si faible, sur le point de se briser en morceaux s'il avait le malheur de le quitter, Naruto eut de plus en plus envie de le protéger. Il se rassit avec lenteur, posa une main sur celle glacée de Sasuke qui ne disait plus rien.

- Je viendrais dès que je le pourrais, fit Naruto, c'est promis.

- Sept fois par semaine.

- Sasuke..., souffla Naruto, exaspéré.

Ce dernier l'enlaça sans crier gare, pressa son torse aux côtes saillantes contre le sien. Encore une fois, son nez se perdit dans ses cheveux blonds et soyeux. Il ferma les yeux, baigné dans l'odeur sécurisante de Naruto, un parfum unique, mélange de mucus et de shampoing à la pomme, qui le transporta hors de cette pièce triste. Dans un monde doux, coloré où le noir et le sang n'existaient pas, où Itachi ne pourrait jamais pénétrer.

- Il ne faut pas que tu m'oublies, dit le jeune brun.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'oublierais pas.

Il le serra encore, de plus en plus fort, mit ses jambes entre celles de Naruto. Puis il embrassa son crâne, écrasa des boucles blondes sous ses lèvres, en dégusta le goût, la couleur, la sensation, s'y attarda longtemps pour les relâcher dans un petit bruit de succion. Son cœur battait vite, ses mains tremblaient. Sasuke eut la terrible envie de le déshabiller pour embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau tannée, il respira plus fort et se sentit bander contre le ventre de Naruto. Mais la voix de ce dernier le rappela à l'ordre :

- Lâche-moi.

- Non, gémit Sasuke contre son oreille.

Naruto le réchauffait. Lui qui avait si froid, sa chaleur lui fit un bien fou.

- Ça suffit, insista le blond.

Celui-ci se dégagea brutalement de son étreinte, quitta le lit en manquant de trébucher et se raidit, gêné, confus voire répugné. Il déglutit et grimaça.

- Sasuke, je veux pas que tu t'imagines des trucs.

Blessé, le jeune brun fronça les sourcils et se leva à son tour.

- Quels trucs ?

- Tu sais...ce que tu fais en permanence quand t'es avec moi. Tes câlins, tes bisous, tout ça. Je pense pas que ce soit très sain que je te laisse faire alors que je suis pas du même bord que toi.

- Du même bord ?

- Oui, toi t'es gay, mais moi tu vois...je...j'aime les filles.

Sasuke afficha une mine dégoûtée :

- Les grognasses comme Sakura ?

- Ne dis pas ça, dit Naruto, Sakura est une fille très bien.

- Tu m'avais dis que tu te sentais pas à l'aise avec elle.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Sakura, c'est juste une très bonne amie. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que j'aime les femmes.

- Les femmes sont toutes des pisseuses.

Naruto ne répondit rien. Sasuke était trop têtu et il ne changerait jamais l'image qu'il avait de sa meilleure amie. Les secondes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'ils se jaugèrent du regard. Naruto aurait voulu le voir attiré par une fille, lui donner des conseils douteux, en rire et l'aider à se reconstruire grâce à cet amour, comme un frère le ferait. Mais c'était perdu d'avance. Il n'aimait pas sa façon de le regarder, de le toucher avec des arrières pensées. Ce n'était pas un problème tant qu'il ignorait tout ce que Sasuke ressentait. Et il était incapable de faire semblant de rien, ce serait donner passivement ce que le jeune brun désirait.

- Je te ferais tomber amoureux de moi, déclara subitement Sasuke.

Cette phrase résonna dans la chambre, percuta les murs et bondit dans ses oreilles encore et encore comme une balle de tennis. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, vit l'expression déterminée et sérieuse de Sasuke qui le défiait de le décourager.

- Aimer les femmes, c'est qu'une excuse minable, un prétexte pour me fuir, continua t-il, un jour tu m'aimeras. En attendant, tu es à moi.

* * *

Booooon...qu'en pensez-vous ? On avance, hein ? ^^ Je suis pas très convaincue, mais bon...ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Comme c'est très différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire (récit en "je" avec introspections à gogo), je me demande si ça rend bien et si vous appréciez.

Reviews les loustiques ?


	9. Cauchemar

**Titre :** Il m'a tout pris

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Navrée pour le retard, j'ai eu comme qui dirait un gros blanc et je ne parvenais plus à écrire une seule ligne. Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ^^ et qui m'encouragent à continuer.

Bonne lecture à tous et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Cauchemar

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'était pas retourné à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Trois jours que Naruto avait arrêté de penser. Sasuke l'effrayait de plus en plus à tel point qu'il en faisait des cauchemars durant lesquels, il se faisait violer par un démon pervers aux yeux noirs doté de six mains et qui répétait sans cesse : « tu es à moi ! ». Il passa une main sur son visage las et fixa son verre. Le bar était presque vide ce soir-là ses amis et lui étaient les seuls présents, installés au fond de la salle à la décoration vintage. Autour de la table, Lee tentait d'enrôler Neji pour participer à un camp d'entraînement et celui-ci se bornait à refuser sa proposition. Ino discutait avec Tenten et Hinata tout en lisant un magasine qu'elle avait acheté le matin même. Kiba et Sai débattaient sur la taille du bonnet de la serveuse plutôt plantureuse qui leur apporta leurs commandes. Shino se murait dans son silence et les écoutait distraitement en observant un insecte se cogner contre le néon au-dessus d'eux et Shikamaru dormait les yeux ouverts, comme à son habitude. En bref, Naruto était le seul à s'être mentalement volatilisé dans un autre monde. Sakura l'avait remarqué, lui jetait quelques œillades inquiètes mais ne fit rien pour le ramener parmi eux. Elle serra les poings sur son tailleur vert et but une gorgée pour se donner contenance.

Il lui avait présenté des excuses et elle avait tout de suite senti que quelque chose avait changé. Elle s'en était trouvée assez frustrée elle aurait aimé connaître le fond de ses pensées. Mais Naruto était de plus en plus mystérieux, surtout depuis quelques jours. Elle était certaine que Kiba savait quelque chose ce dernier paniquait à chaque fois qu'elle le prenait à part pour aborder le sujet. Ino l'appela, lui montra une photo d'accessoire et elle laissa ses interrogations de côté.

Naruto, quant à lui, était toujours coincé. Il marmonna un : « putain d'enfoiré de sale gosse » et poussa un énorme soupir qui attira l'attention du petit groupe. Il se crispa lorsque tous les yeux se posèrent sur lui.

- Un problème, Naruto ? Demanda Ino, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ces derniers temps.

Il agita ses mains devant lui et tenta de sourire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons :

- Non non non, tout va bien.

- C'est Kiba qui te fait des choses bizarres ? Fit Sai en haussant un sourcil, et quand je dis bizarre, je sous-entends : obscènes, perverses, interdites au moins de-

- La ferme Sai, coupa Sakura d'un ton glacial.

Cette dernière plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux bleus de Naruto et un silence inconfortable régna autour de la tablée. Kiba se pinçait les lèvres et fit semblant de rien. Le blond savait qu'il devait se ressaisir au lieu d'inquiéter son entourage de la sorte. Pourtant, les mots de Sasuke, son attitude, son regard, ses désirs le préoccupaient et il ne pouvait rien faire mis à part fuir. Et il détestait fuir. Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour questionner Naruto quand une sonnerie l'arrêta. Le blond se figea une seconde, puis sortit précipitamment son portable de sa poche. Le nom de Iruka s'afficha.

- Encore..., marmonna t-il.

- C'est ton tuteur ? Demanda Kiba penché vers lui pour voir l'écran, il appelle très souvent, non ?

Naruto se leva, enfila sa veste, s'excusa rapidement et sortit du bar. Une fois dehors et dans la pénombre, il frissonna sous son manteau et enfonça sa main libre dans une de ses poches avant de prendre l'appel. Iruka s'inquiétait beaucoup et n'avait cessé de l'appeler pour s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux. Naruto aimait par-dessus tout son tuteur – qui ne l'était plus légalement puisque le jeune blond avait dix-huit ans – et le considérait comme son père. Mais Iruka avait la fâcheuse tendance à se comporter comme un papa poule.

- Oui, Iruka ?

- Tu as mis du temps à répondre. Tout va bien ?

- J'étais avec des amis.

- Oh, je dérange alors ?

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, tu m'as évité une conversation chiante.

Enfin, pas plus chiante que celle qui va suivre, pensa t-il.

- J'ai fais quelques recherches, dit Iruka, et j'ai trouvé quelques appartements.

- Iruka, on en a déjà parlé je ne veux pas de ton argent et je me débrouille très bien.

- Ça fait un mois que tu vis chez un ami. Ce n'est pas correct.

Naruto tapa son talon sur le bitume et changea de jambe d'appui.

- Je le sais. Mais j'économise pendant ce temps-là.

- Ou tu pourrais venir vivre chez moi.

- Tu habites à l'autre bout de la ville ! Il me faudrait une heure pour venir à la fac !

- J'ai toujours pensé que la fac n'était pas faite pour toi.

- Et pourtant, je m'en sors plutôt bien, se défendit Naruto en lâchant un petit rire.

- Ce n'est pas ce que les journaux disent.

Un temps. Naruto baissa les paupières à demi, se mordit les lèvres. La fumée blanche s'échappa de sa bouche et se dissipa dans les ténèbres. Cette nuit n'avait pas d'étoiles. Il se tourna vers la vitre du bar d'où la lumière jaune venait illuminer la ruelle, et vit Sakura qui le fixait et qui la seconde d'après, avait déjà détourné les yeux.

- Les journaux...ne disent pas toujours la vérité, dit Naruto d'une voix éteinte.

- Et quelle est-elle, cette vérité ?

Le blond se mit à réfléchir.

- La vérité c'est que je suis paumé, Iruka, complètement paumé.

- Si tu me disais ce qui te préoccupes autant, je t'aiderais. Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais.

Naruto sourit tristement.

- Merci, mais-

- Tu es mon enfant, Naruto, coupa son tuteur. Chacun de mes élèves était un de mes enfants, mais toi plus que les autres. Alors s'il te plaît, ne rejette pas mon aide. J'ai besoin d'être là pour toi.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, le regard rivé vers ses pieds gelés. Et il entendit son cœur battre un peu plus vite.

- C'est gentil, mais...les autres vont se demander ce que je fous.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent attendre encore un petit peu.

- T'en démordras pas, hein ? Demanda Naruto, amusé.

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais il savait qu'il avait toute l'attention de Iruka. Il hésita une seconde, se perdit dans la noirceur du ciel.

- Il veut quelque chose, commença t-il, et moi, je veux lui en donner une autre. Je sais qu'il ne sera jamais satisfait de ce que je lui offrirai, qu'il me réclamera celle qu'il désire jusqu'à ce qu'il la possède. Pourtant, je ne peux pas la lui donner. C'est impossible.

Naruto grimaça. Il n'était pas certain que ce qu'il disait était très compréhensible, mais il ne pouvait pas avouer à son tuteur que Sasuke voulait le faire tomber amoureux de lui. Il ferma les paupières et attendit. Les voix de ses amis arrivèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles des rires, des cris. Il avait l'impression de s'être détaché d'eux, que tous faisaient partie d'un autre cosmos. Puis la voix mal assurée de Iruka s'éleva à travers le portable.

- Tu parles...de Sasuke Uchiha ?

Naruto serra les dents et occulta vivement la question.

- Si ça avait été moi qui te réclamerait cette chose que tu ne pourrais pas me donner, que j'en serais venu à te faire peur. Mais qu'étant orphelin, je n'aurais personne au monde à part toi, que je serais dépendant de toi. Est-ce que...tu m'abandonnerais malgré tout ?

- Jamais, déclara Iruka.

La nuit devint silencieuse après ce simple mot, comme si tous les sons s'étaient éteints en même temps. Iruka n'avait probablement aucune idée de ce que signifiait cette « chose » dont Naruto parlait et de l'étendue des problèmes qu'elle entraînait. Pourtant, cette réponse naïve lui suffit. Une boule dans la gorge, Naruto tenta de sourire mais ne fit que tordre ses lèvres tremblantes.

- Merci, Iruka.

- Tu es un peu moins paumé, maintenant ?

- Non, je le suis toujours autant, dit Naruto en riant légèrement, mais je sais au moins ce que je dois faire.

* * *

Sakura pianotait sur son bureau, ses ongles frappant en rythme sur la surface de bois. Ce seul bruit emplissait la petite salle de travail et rendait l'atmosphère plus oppressante encore. Elle garda les yeux rivés sur ses manuels fermés. Son cerveau était en ébullition et ses pupilles se dilataient au fur et à mesure que sa colère grandissait. En face d'elle, Kiba se fit petit et regardait partout autour de lui sauf vers elle. Il avait craqué il lui avait tout avoué que Naruto avait contacté Obito Uchiha, qu'il était allé voir Sasuke, qu'il lui avait promis de revenir, tout. Non seulement Naruto allait le tuer, mais il craignait aussi que Sakura passât ses nerfs sur lui. Il sursauta violemment et fit basculer sa chaise en arrière quand la jeune fille se mit à grogner.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a raconté comment se sont passées ses visites à l'hôpital ? Et comment a réagi Sasuke ?

- N-non.

Elle plissa les yeux et se pencha vers lui :

- Tu en es sûr ?

Kiba resta sans voix et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il était sincère Naruto ne lui avait jamais confié quoique ce soit sur le déroulement de ses rencontres avec Sasuke Uchiha. Il rentrait de mauvaise humeur et insultait le gamin de tous les noms sans donner de raison particulière. Et quand Kiba essayait d'en savoir plus, Naruto lui rétorquait qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler.

- Il y est retourné quand la dernière fois ? Demanda Sakura d'un ton menaçant.

Kiba réfléchit à toute vitesse, se força à se souvenir et fit un petit calcul mental. Puis, il passa une main sur ses tempes recouvertes d'une fine couche de sueur froide.

- Ça va faire quatre jours, je crois.

- Tu crois, hein..., siffla Sakura.

- N-non, j'en suis certain ! Enfin...je sais pas où il se trouve en ce moment, mais..., ajouta le brun sans grande conviction.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y retourne pas ? Ce n'est pas son genre.

- Alors là, j'en sais rien.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- Sasuke a dû lui dire quelque chose, marmonna t-elle.

Son cœur s'affola. Pour elle, ça ne faisait aucun doute Sasuke lui avait tout avoué. Elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre peur et Kiba vit son expression changer du tout au tout. Sasuke s'était déclaré, lui avait confié qu'il l'aimait et Naruto avait pris de la distance. Sakura se répéta mentalement qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de ce cinglé. Il était un homme, était enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique et était le centre de tous les commérages. Il n'avait rien à offrir à Naruto, n'était rien. Rien comparé à elle. Sasuke est un garçon de seize ans détruit de l'intérieur qui ne peut plus rien reconstruire sans que cela reste bancale, pensa Sakura en se mordant un ongle, je n'ai pas à m'en faire pour lui. Naruto se lassera il n'est même pas bisexuel.

Pourtant, la peur qui la prenait aux tripes subsistait et se répandit comme un cancer. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise, fixa un point invisible et leva fièrement le menton. Il était temps pour elle d'agir.

* * *

Itachi l'avait tué. Itachi lui avait ouvert le crâne d'une balle de la même arme qui les avait éliminé et avait caché le cadavre quelque part. C'était pour ça qu'il ne revenait pas. Itachi ne pouvait être que le coupable. Un sanglot. Sasuke se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, recroquevillé en position fœtale sous son lit.

_Ça a été facile, petit frère._

La voix de Itachi s'incrustait en lui le grain, le ton, rien n'avait changé. Son cœur battait vite, vite, vite, vite. Son corps convulsait. Son front se cognait violemment contre les lattes de son lit. Il se tordait, hurlait à en faire siffler ses oreilles. Plus rien ne comptait. Le monde extérieur avait éclaté, avait été neutralisé de sa conscience. Il était aveugle à la panique qui régnait autour de lui et dont il était le précurseur. Il ne savait qu'une chose son traître de frère était quelque part tout près, avait su que Sasuke n'était plus seul et avait corrigé cette erreur.

_Je sais tout. J'entends tout. Un fantôme peut se rendre invisible et traverser des murs, Sasuke. Il ne meurt pas d'une balle dans la tête. Mais un ange. Un ange peut encore mourir. Un ange saigne._

Les mots ne s'arrêtaient pas. Les phrases devenaient plus longues. Sasuke eut du mal à respirer, s'étrangla de ses deux mains et serra sa gorge de plus en plus fort tout en criant : « NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! ». Il voulait que Itachi se tût. Mais celui-ci n'en tenait pas compte et continuait, le rendit sourd.

_Je l'ai cherché. Je l'ai suivi. Je l'ai regardé dormir. Puis je l'ai tué. Il n'a pas crié. C'était une mort silencieuse. Et avant qu'il ne devienne froid, je l'ai baisé. Je l'ai enculé très fort. J'ai souillé ton ange pour que le paradis n'en veuille plus._

Des images cauchemardesques hantèrent son esprit saturé. Il appuya ses paumes sur ses paupières avec force comme pour enfoncer ses globes oculaires au fin fond de son cerveau et faire cesser le film répugnant et laid qui tournait, recommençait, s'arrêtait, reprenait indéfiniment sur ses rétines. Itachi qui chevauchait Naruto, enfonçait son sexe dans l'anus de sa victime, la secouait violemment au rythme de ses va-et-vient sans aucun scrupule, seulement de la folie perverse.

- ARRÊTE ÇA ! LE TOUCHE PAS ! LE TOUCHE PAS ! IL EST À MOI ! NE LUI FAIS PAS DE MAL ! Hurla Sasuke.

Il pleura, cria, couvrit la voix de Itachi avec la sienne, brisée, déchirée pour ne plus l'entendre. Noir. Tout était noir. Et la sensation de vide lui donna l'impression de chuter. Il chutait longtemps comme s'il tombait du centre de l'univers et traversait l'espace. Il agita ses jambes, se blessa contre les rebords métalliques du lit. Des inconnus s'activaient autour de lui. Des mains étaient tendues vers lui, mais il ne les vit pas. On tenta de le faire sortir. Il s'accrocha à l'un des pieds du lit, plaqua sa joue contre le carrelage blanc et froid.

Très loin de Sasuke et de sa conscience, Naruto arriva en courant auprès de Tsunade. Cette dernière serrait les dents en observant les infirmiers et les gardiens penchés vers le sol, vers l'endroit où Sasuke s'était réfugié. Elle se tourna d'un coup sec, adressa un regard sévère au jeune blond et le gifla sans prononcer un mot. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et effleura sa joue, essoufflé par sa course. Il était en plein cours quand elle l'avait appelé pour lui dire que Sasuke avait besoin de lui et il avait quitté l'amphithéâtre en semant quelques crayons tombés dans sa précipitation. Naruto leva les yeux vers la médecin et le malaise qui tordait son estomac grandit. Elle pointa le lit du doigt.

- Tu l'entends ? Tu le vois ? Ce qui est en train de se passer est entièrement de ta faute ! S'exclama t-elle, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de disparaître sans rien lui dire ?

- Je-

- Tu crois que c'est une blague ? Tu crois que parce qu'il agit quasi-normalement avec toi, il n'est pas malade ? Tu trouves que c'est le comportement de quelqu'un qui ne souffre pas ?

Naruto se mit à trembler. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses mains. Les battements de son cœur bourdonnaient dans ses tempes et il crut que sa tête allait imploser. Il n'osa pas tourner le visage vers la masse sombre qui se débattait à deux pas de lui.

- Sors-le de là ! Ordonna la médecin.

Un temps. Il s'exécuta, poussa les hommes qui lui barraient le passage et plongea sur le sol blanc. Sasuke hurlait, se fracassait l'arrière de la tête sur le carrelage. Naruto s'empressa de glisser sa main sous le crâne du brun et le colla d'autorité contre son torse. Sasuke se débattit encore, enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair à la naissance du cou et le griffa aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Sa bouche grande ouverte s'écrasait contre la poitrine chaude et sa voix devint sourde. Il inspira profondément comme s'il remontait à la surface après avoir failli se noyer. Naruto le prit fermement dans ses bras, l'entraîna hors de sous le lit et le souleva du sol, un bras sous ses genoux et un autre dans son dos, tout en se mettant debout. Sasuke resta agrippé à son cou, les genoux serrés du jeune homme contre ses côtes. Sasuke ne disait plus un mot, semblait s'être endormi son visage enfouit dans un creux, entre l'omoplate et la mâchoire de son sauveur. Tsunade et les infirmiers autour d'elle ne virent que la chevelure noire du garçon qui chatouillait l'oreille de Naruto. La médecin soupira tout en essuyant son front, donna quelques ordres au personnel qui se dispersa et s'approcha des deux garçons.

- Calme-le, dit-elle à Naruto, je vous laisse seuls quelques minutes. Pas de bêtises, compris ?

Le blond hocha la tête. Méfiante, Tsunade tourna les talons et s'en alla d'un pas assuré. Naruto respira, bombant sa poitrine et pencha le visage vers celui de Sasuke. Il savait que ce dernier était réveillé. Il ferma les yeux et s'assit sur le matelas les draps étaient défaits et la couverture était à l'autre bout de la pièce. La chambre ressemblait à un champ de bataille : la chaise était renversée, l'armoire éventrée et vidée, et les vêtements de Sasuke gisaient disséminés sur le sol. Naruto se sentit coupable, se traita d'idiot. La médecin avait raison ce qui venait de se passer était de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas dû hésiter aussi longtemps. Mais la confiance, la détermination, la volonté de Sasuke de le séduire lui avait fait peur. Une peur incontrôlable dont il ignorait la cause et qui sonnait comme un mauvais pressentiment, une pensée effrayante qui tourbillonnait dans son cerveau et qui disait : « il pourrait y arriver ». Il déglutit, se secoua la tête et porta son attention sur le corps immobile sur ses genoux.

Le jeune brun restait silencieux, l'enlaça si fort qu'il suffoqua. Mais il ne le repoussa pas, se taisait et attendit. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement sans qu'aucun mot ne fût échangé. Sasuke s'imprégnait de sa chaleur et de son odeur, cessait doucement de trembler. Son esprit embrumé prit lentement conscience que ce n'était pas une illusion, que c'était bien Naruto qu'il étreignait. Les jambes de ce dernier s'engourdissaient et il eut envie d'allonger Sasuke pour se libérer de son poids. Mais le jeune brun ne le laissa pas faire. Ses minces bras l'obligèrent à garder la position et il se pressa davantage sur le torse de Naruto qui se sentit basculer en arrière. Par réflexe, il tendit son bras dans son dos pour demeurer stable. Puis, il pencha la tête sur le côté lorsque Sasuke se mit à inspirer dans ses cheveux, une fois de plus. Il protesta, élevant sa voix en un chuchotement qui dans le silence pesant ressembla à un cri :

- Sasuke, arrête.

- T'étais où ? Demanda le brun en murmurant.

- Quoi ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Les ressorts du lit se mirent subitement à grincer tant le geste de Sasuke fut brutal il poussa Naruto sur le lit, le força à s'allonger sur le dos et emprisonna ses larges poignets dans ses mains blanches et glacées. Naruto grimaça et fronça les sourcils. Ses orbes bleues ne quittèrent plus celles noires de son vis-à-vis qui fulminait au-dessus de lui.

- T'ÉTAIS OÙ, PUTAIN ?

Le ton avait changé. Le silence n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Sasuke revivait ce cauchemar qui restait gravé sur ses rétines. Itachi avait menti. Itachi s'était moqué de lui. Pourtant, il pensa qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir dupé. Ne voyant pas Naruto revenir le premier jour, il s'était simplement dit que le blond avait eu la trouille après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Puis le deuxième jour, il s'était persuadé que Naruto avait trop de travail pour venir. Le troisième jour, il avait cru qu'un accident était survenu, que Naruto avait la jambe cassée ou une cheville foulée. Enfin le quatrième jour, la voix de Itachi l'avait réveillé en pleine nuit pour lui révéler la vérité Naruto était mort et il était seul au monde. Mais ça aussi c'était un mensonge. Tous ceux qui l'entouraient lui mentaient en permanence et Sasuke ne savait plus qui écouter. Alors si Naruto aussi se mettait à mentir, que lui restait-il ? Comment pourrait-il faire la différence entre le vrai du faux ? Entre le cauchemar et la réalité si difficile à distinguer l'un de l'autre ?

- Calme-toi !

- NON ! À CAUSE DE TOI-

- ARRÊTE DE HURLER, MERDE ! ET LÂCHE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE, ENFOIRÉ ! Coupa Naruto.

Sasuke n'en fit rien, plaqua son corps squelettique contre le sien, à califourchon sur ses hanches et se mit à hurler, sa bouche collée à son oreille pour le provoquer. Naruto crut que ses tympans se désintégraient, un sifflement continu suivit l'horrible cri. Des infirmiers accoururent à la chambre et se figèrent en les surprenant l'un sur l'autre. Naruto éloigna violemment Sasuke de lui. Celui-ci tomba sur la chaise et se brisa le dos. Naruto fit les yeux ronds. Le temps se suspendit alors que la silhouette fragile restait prostrée à terre. Cette vision le mit mal à l'aise et il se redressa et se rapprocha pour s'assurer que le jeune brun n'avait rien. Mais Sasuke se mit debout tout seul en titubant et s'appuya contre le mur. Il fixait ses pieds avec une rage mal contenue.

- Tu m'as dit que tu viendrais tous les jours, dit-il, et t'es pas venu parce que Itachi t'avait tué.

Naruto entrouvrit les lèvres, sidéré. Il jeta un regard aux hommes et femmes qui les observaient et leur intima de partir d'un signe de tête, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune brun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sasuke ? Je suis là. Itachi ne m'a rien fait.

- JE SAIS !

- Ne hurle pas, putain !

- Tu m'as abandonné !

- Si je l'avais vraiment fait, je ne serais pas là, crétin !

Sasuke releva le visage et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

- Tu vas pas repartir ? Demanda t-il.

Naruto vit une lueur étrange brillant dans les deux billes ténébreuses. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Iruka et à sa propre culpabilité, trop forte, trop grande, trop encombrante. Il ne passait pas une minute sans que Naruto ne s'inquiétât pour le garçon qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Et la scène qui s'était déroulée devant lui à l'instant l'avait achevé tout le corps médical avait été réunis pour sortir Sasuke de sa torpeur, mais il avait été le seul capable à le guider vers la surface.

- Non, je ne partirai pas, dit-il.

Sasuke marcha pieds nus vers lui et plaqua son nez contre son cou. Naruto saisit ses épaules et vérifia les nombreux hématomes qui recouvraient la peau blanche.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu peux l'être, fit Sasuke en entourant sa taille de ses bras, mais lèche mes bleus et je te pardonnerai, ajouta t-il d'un ton profondément sérieux.

Naruto ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière en soupirant puis fit face à Sasuke qui le fixait avec fascination.

- Je vais rester avec toi, dit-il, mais ce sera juste le temps que tu te reconstruises et que tu te trouves quelqu'un.

- Pas la peine. Je t'ai toi.

- Quelqu'un_ d'autre_, insista Naruto.

- Tu m'aimeras un jour.

- Encore ça...

- Tu pourras pas me résister longtemps.

- T'es vachement confiant, dis-moi.

- C'est pas de la confiance, déclara Sasuke, c'est une certitude. Tu tomberas amoureux de moi.

Naruto se mordit les lèvres et se dégagea de l'étreinte du brun.

- Tu sais quoi ? D'accord.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- D'accord ?

- Ouais, essaye toujours. Mais je te préviens, je ne tolérais aucun contact physique au-delà d'une poignée de main. Si tu veux me séduire, trouve-toi un dictionnaire et apprends à faire des phrases sans insulte.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Ah ! Tu vois ? Ce genre d'expression, ça donne pas du tout envie de te connaître, juste de t'en foutre une dans la tronche, répondit Naruto en ricanant.

Sasuke afficha une mine dégoûtée.

- Tu penses que je plaisante ? Que je suis pas sérieux quand je te dis que tu m'aimeras ? Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, dit-il, et j'appelle un crétin, un crétin ou un connard, un connard. Si c'est ce qu'il est, il n'y a pas d'autre mot possible pour le désigner, c'est clair ? Alors ton dictionnaire, tu te le fous dans le cul.

Les lèvres de Naruto s'affaissèrent. Sasuke le fixait sans hésitation il aurait pu être nu, son regard n'aurait pas changé. Le jeune brun ne ressentait ni gêne, ni honte. Les effets de la crise s'était dissipée et l'enfant tremblant qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras s'était envolé. Aussi maigre fût-il, aussi réduit fût-il, Sasuke se dressait devant lui, altier comme un homme qui aurait survécu à une tempête sans avoir un toit pour le protéger. Naruto frissonna.

- Je te ferais abandonner. Je m'occupe de toi parce que je me vois à travers toi. Mais c'est tout, et il n'y aura rien d'autre, déclara t-il avec franchise.

Sasuke ricana :

- Parce que je suis pas une gonzesse ?

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il aimait les femmes, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison le jeune brun lui faisait peur et l'impressionnait par ce petit quelque chose qui brûlait dans son regard , et qui donnait le sentiment que ce garçon trop violent en avait beaucoup trop vu pour croire à des concepts aussi naïfs que l'amour. Après tout, Sasuke n'avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Il lui avait simplement fait entendre qu'il le rendrait amoureux de lui. Serait-ce pour le soumettre ? Pour le posséder ? Naruto n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il se jurait de ne pas entrer dans son jeu, malgré cette pensée désagréable qui le mettait en garde.

* * *

Sasuke passa la matinée dans la salle de bain. Dans la baignoire, il prenait soin de frotter chaque partie de son corps avec un gant de toilette imbibé de mousse savonneuse son visage, son ventre, son cou, ses aisselles, son sexe, ses fesses et entre ses orteils, sa peau étaient récurée puis rincée. Il s'attaqua ensuite à ses cheveux qui s'étaient affinés au fil des mois, et les bombarda de shampoing à la lavande, se massa longuement le crâne laissant la douce odeur se répandre dans la pièce et se rinça à nouveau. Il fit attention à ne pas glisser en se levant et sortit de la baignoire. L'eau dégoulinait le long de son corps maigre et imprégna les fibres du tapis de bain. Nu, Sasuke s'inspecta dans le miroir et effleura les contours de ses yeux de ses doigts les cernes étaient moins marquées. Satisfait, il prit une serviette et se sécha avant d'enfiler des vêtements propres tout juste sortis du sèche-linge. Il sentit son pull à col large qui ne dégageait qu'une odeur de lessive, et lissa son pantalon avec minutie. C'était la première fois depuis des jours qu'il mettait autre chose qu'un pyjama.

Naruto avait promis qu'ils passeraient la journée ensemble, aussi Sasuke se devait d'être impeccable. Il frictionna ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette sèche, puis les coiffa en douceur pour délier les nœuds et tenta de les raidir à l'arrière du crâne, sans y parvenir. Il pesta, jeta son peigne dans le coin du lavabo et s'arma de sa brosse à dent qu'il recouvrit généreusement de dentifrice à la menthe. Il se brossa pendant près de dix minutes, rinça et recracha. Il redressa le visage pour s'observer dans le miroir, essuya sa bouche et quitta la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir la vieille femme aux gros seins l'attendre dans sa chambre. Elle abhorrait un sourire amusé qui l'agaçait. Il serra les poings, l'ignora avec superbe et fouilla dans son tiroir pour récupérer une paire de chaussettes.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? Demanda Tsunade en riant.

- Dégagez. Naruto va arriver.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Il vient dans l'après-midi d'habitude, non ? Donc, ce sera pas avant deux heures.

- Il a dit qu'on déjeunerait ensemble.

- Il l'a dit ou c'est toi qui l'a forcé ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et enfila ses chaussettes sans répondre. Mais la médecin n'était pas dupe Naruto n'aurait jamais proposé un déjeuner de sa propre initiative.

- Je vous ai vu hier, dit-elle, quand vous étiez en train de vous disputer.

- Occupez-vous de votre cul.

- Sasuke, je sais que Naruto est très important pour toi.

- Non, vous savez pas. Naruto est mon ange. C'est l'homme de ma vie, déclara t-il, convaincu.

Tsunade écarquilla les yeux.

- Un jour, il faudrait que je t'examine sérieusement pour savoir comment tu peux dire ce genre de choses sans rougir.

- Rien à foutre. Dégagez.

Elle soupira. Ce gosse lui causait beaucoup de soucis. Elle était venue s'assurer qu'après la crise d'hier, il n'était pas en pleine confusion mentale. Entendre la voix de son frère, mélanger réel et rêve, faire des suppositions une vérité inaltérable n'importe quel patient serait encore en état de dépression après une telle expérience. Mais pas Sasuke. Parce que Sasuke avait Naruto. Du moins, c'était ce que croyait le jeune brun et elle craignait que cela ne durât pas.

- Ce que je veux dire Sasuke, reprit-elle, c'est que tu ne peux pas attraper un gros poisson avec un hameçon sans appât. Tu ne peux donc pas faire du rentre-dedans à un garçon qui ne s'intéresse qu'aux femmes sans le faire fuir, comme c'est arrivé il y a quelques jours.

- Il est revenu, dit-il.

- Parce que je l'ai appelé pour venir, rétorqua la médecin.

- Il m'a porté. Il m'a dit qu'il resterait avec moi.

- Et pour combien de temps ? Ça ne sera pas pour toujours, Sasuke.

- Tant qu'il me donne du temps, il n'y aura pas de problème. Il finira par m'aimer.

Elle secoua la tête, résignée.

- Si tu es si sûr de toi..., vas-y doucement quand même.

Son patient s'assit sur son lit et attendit tout en fixant dans le vide sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Elle admettait que Naruto était le seul capable de redresser Sasuke, de lui donner une nouvelle vie. Mais elle doutait que le blond était conscient de la lourde responsabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules. Sans ajouter un mot, elle sortit de la chambre et croisa Naruto dans le couloir. Ce dernier portait un sac à dos qui devait contenir le déjeuner. Il la salua d'un air gêné. Et elle se souvint de la gifle.

- Il y a une véranda derrière le bâtiment avec vue sur le jardin, dit-elle, emmène Sasuke là-bas, vous serez plus à l'aise.

- Merci, baragouina t-il.

Et prend soin de lui, pensa t-elle en le dépassant.

Sasuke fusillait du regard toutes les personnes qui osaient les fixer trop longtemps. Naruto baissa les paupières à demi. La véranda semblait être un point de rencontre pour les familles plusieurs groupes étaient réunis autour des tables. Naruto leva les yeux vers la cour où le gazon encore humide scintillait sous le soleil. L'hiver se terminait et la lumière illuminait la grande salle à travers les larges vitres. Il sourit et ouvrit son sac pour en sortir de lourds boîtes à bento enveloppées dans des serviettes à carreaux. Sasuke tendit le menton et en attira une à lui.

- C'est pas empoisonné, au moins ? Demanda t-il.

Naruto servit dans des petites tasses du thé chaud du thermos que lui avait gentiment prêté la mère de Kiba.

- J'en sais rien. Si tu tombes raide mort, c'est que ça l'était.

Sasuke plissa les yeux. Il déchira presque la serviette, souleva le couvercle de la boîte et sépara les compartiments. Le riz était blanc et les assortiments n'émanaient pas d'odeur suspecte.

- Je vois pas pourquoi t'es aussi méfiant, fit Naruto en commençant à manger, quand tu vivais chez moi, je ne t'ai jamais rendu malade.

Les orbes noires s'adoucirent à l'évocation de leur brève colocation.

- Tu parles. J'avais droit à des ramens, des restes de fast-food et du riz.

- Je t'ai fais du poisson !

- Ouais...une fois. Et c'était un repas minable.

- Tu l'as dévoré.

- Faut bien se nourrir.

- L'enfoiré..., siffla Naruto, la bouche pleine.

Sasuke sourit en coin et mangea lentement, mâcha, avala, s'humecta les lèvres et saisit une omelette roulée entre ses baguettes. Il savourait chaque bouchée, faisait fondre la nourriture sur sa langue et son palet. Il n'avait pas mangé comme ça depuis des lustres. Naruto observa ses gestes gracieux et adroits en entrouvrant les lèvres le jeune brun avait une façon peu commune de déguster un repas qui confirmait ses origines nobles. Il sursauta lorsque Sasuke croisa son regard et se détourna brusquement en faisant craquer sa nuque.

- Tu me matais ?

- Non, rétorqua Naruto, mange au lieu de dire des conneries.

Sasuke ricana, puis but une gorgée de thé alors que son cœur battait de bien être. Il occulta le monde autour d'eux, ne vit que Naruto en face de lui, ses cheveux blonds qui s'éclaircissaient au soleil, les ombres sur sa peau tannée qui accentuaient ses traits droits, le bleu magique de ses yeux. Un halo de lumière l'entourait, dévoilait sa nature angélique et ses ailes invisibles. Sasuke tendit le bras. Il crevait de le toucher, de l'enlacer, de le faire sien ; lui que l'horreur de la mort avait détruit, que la folie avait meurtri. Ses doigts caressèrent les boucles blondes qui s'arrondissaient sur le front de Naruto. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul et le scruta en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu fais quoi, là ?

- Je te drague, répondit Sasuke.

Naruto cligna des yeux et déglutit. Il remua les lèvres, sur le point de dire quelque chose pour le remettre à sa place quand un bruit de pas résonna tout près d'eux. Il tourna la tête et vit Obito Uchiha accompagné par une infirmière qui s'avançaient vers eux. L'homme habillé d'un élégant costume noir leur adressa un sourire poli. Et Sasuke se leva brutalement, ses membres se tendirent un à un, comme un animal qui voit planer au-dessus de lui un rapace affamé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Casse-toi.

- Sasuke ! S'exclama Naruto, c'est ton oncle !

- Et un connard.

Naruto serra les dents et se tourna vers Obito Uchiha qui, malgré les insultes de son neveu, ne s'en trouva pas affecté. Il semblait avoir pris du recul vis-à-vis du comportement réfractaire de Sasuke et de la haine qu'il cultivait à son égard. Il a quelques similitudes avec Iruka, pensa Naruto. Ce dernier lui sourit à son tour et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Sasuke protesta et poussa son oncle le plus loin possible de lui. L'infirmière cria et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux, choquées. Naruto fit renverser sa chaise en se mettant debout et se précipita devant Sasuke.

- Arrête ça, tout de suite !

Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas, devint plus violent dans ses mots et ses gestes. Il avait toujours trouvé étrange que cet homme fût le seul parent qu'il lui restait. Itachi et lui avaient dû coopérer pour lui pourrir la vie, pour la rendre invivable, le jeune brun en était persuadé. Il tenta d'échapper à Naruto pour le frapper. Cet homme l'avait enfermé à l'hôpital, l'avait fait rechercher par la police, puis l'avait à nouveau fait séquestrer. Il le haïssait. Dans un excès de colère, il fit craquer la veste de Naruto en tirant trop fortement et tendit la main vers la gorge de l'homme. Quand soudain, ce dernier prit la parole :

- Je suis venu pour te faire sortir, Sasuke.

* * *

Bouhouhouhou...qu'en pensez-vous ? Il est pas terrible, hein ? Je le savais ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à savoir quoi mettre dans ce chapitre, c'est pas les idées qui manquent mais je doutais sur la façon de les imbriquer. Et la fin n'a pas été facile à écrire non plus...mais bon, c'est à vous de décider !

Reviews ?


	10. Piège

**Titre :** Il m'a tout pris

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews très encourageantes !

**Fan : **et moi qui pensais que je m'étais pas trop mal débrouillée pour mes résumés...ils sont peut-être un peu trop généraux cela dit. Enfin bon, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, mais si t'as un truc pour je fasse de superbe résumé, je suis toute ouïe ! x')

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Piège

* * *

Le sourire aux lèvres, Konohamaru rejoignit Moegi et Udon à la supérette en faisant cliqueter ses pièces dans sa poche. Sa longue écharpe bleue traînait par terre et il manqua de trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Il courut aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient et longea la petite rue, puis s'arrêta devant la petite vitrine du magasin où attendaient ses deux amis. Une petite fille coiffée de grandes couettes lui fit la leçon sur sa ponctualité qui laissait à désirer. L'autre garçon se contenta de renifler et d'acquiescer de la tête.

- Ton grand-père t'a donné beaucoup d'argent de poche cette semaine ? Demanda Moegi.

La porte automatique s'ouvrit et la chaleur étouffante du magasin les fit légèrement suffoquer. Ils y entrèrent avec bonheur et se délectèrent de la douce odeur du neuf et des fruits frais. Konohamaru ricana et leva le menton tout en tirant de sa poche un billet et quelques pièces.

- Regarde ça ! Je vais pouvoir m'offrir des tonnes de bonbons et même une balle rebondissante.

- Comment t'as fait ?

- Bah ! J'ai juste aidé le vieux à ranger sa bibliothèque, mine de rien ça a payé !

Moegi afficha une mine bougonne, un peu jalouse et passa devant lui. Les trois enfants se ruèrent vers les rayons des sucreries et des snacks qui semblaient étinceler sous leurs yeux avides et gourmands. Quand soudain, le sourire de Konohamaru s'affaissa lentement. Une grande ombre se dressait tout au bout des étales, immobile et silencieuse, détachée du monde environnant comme un fantôme errant au milieu des vivants. L'enfant se figea, ne prêta pas attention à ses amis qui se demandaient quels sortes de bonbons prendre. Il ne voyait que le grand homme affublé d'un long manteau noir qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux et dont le grand col dissimulait le bas de son visage. Une casquette noire, sur laquelle un logo d'une entreprise était imprimée, cachait ses yeux et une épaisse écharpe bleue marine tombait le long de sa poitrine. Accoutré ainsi, l'homme ne laissait entrevoir que son nez droit et blanc ainsi que ses cheveux noirs en queue de cheval qui retombaient sur sa nuque.

Konohamaru l'avait déjà vu. Cet homme étrange venait dans cette supérette une fois par semaine, à des jours différents et achetait toujours la même chose, puis disparaissait sans un mot. Personne ne savait qui il était, ni à quoi il ressemblait. Il n'attirait l'attention de personne, ne parlait à personne et rasait les murs. Les camarades de classe de Konohamaru le prenaient pour un dieu de la Mort qui allait de maison en maison pour dévorer des âmes innocentes. Mais le garçon doutait qu'un dieu de la Mort se promènerait en plein jour pour faire des emplettes. Il déglutit et scruta l'homme tout en se défendant de le faire. Soudain l'ombre se mit enfin à bouger, tendant sa main gantée vers un paquet de snack qu'il fourra dans un sac plastique déjà remplis à ras bord de gâteaux apéritifs et de nourriture lyophilisée ainsi qu'un gros sac de riz. L'enfant eut un mouvement de recul alors que l'homme glissa sur le carrelage et se dirigea vers une caisse vide. Il se heurta à une ménagère, mais ne s'excusa pas malgré les plaintes de cette dernière. Puis il paya en liquide et partit sous le regard courroucé de la vieille femme. Konohamaru se mordit la lèvre, essuya la sueur froide sur son front et desserra sa lourde écharpe. Le rythme effréné des battements de son cœur lui donna le vertige et il poussa un grand soupir.

Chaque fois qu'il croisait cet homme, Konohamaru avait l'impression d'entrevoir un être fantomatique et dégoûtant comme si l'horreur pullulait sur le dos noir de cette ombre en un fardeau trop lourd pour un simple être humain. Il était curieux de savoir de qui il s'agissait et pourquoi il lui faisait aussi peur. Pourtant, le garçon se retint de trouver les réponses à ses questions son grand-père lui avait appris qu'il valait mieux ne pas se lier de près ou de loin avec un dieu de la Mort.

* * *

Un lourd silence plana dans la grande salle et le ciel au dehors se couvrait. Les ombres des nuages se mouvaient, glissaient lentement sur la table ronde et sur les trois visages qui se faisaient face. Naruto trembla légèrement en penchant le thermos et déglutit. Obito Uchiha adressa un bref « merci » au jeune homme et croisa les jambes, nullement troublé par l'atmosphère pesante. Son neveu serrait les poings sur son pantalon quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Les mots de l'homme résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles et il avait peur de les avoir rêvé. Le cœur battant, Sasuke ouvrit la bouche :

- Je vais...vraiment sortir?

Obito Uchiha but une gorgée de son thé, puis se racla la gorge.

- Pas aujourd'hui, dit-il, mais dans un mois, ce sera possible.

La tension tomba peu à peu entre les deux interlocuteurs, mais les épaules de Naruto se crispèrent. Un pressentiment s'insinua dans son corps, tendit ses muscles un à un jusqu'à bloquer sa respiration.

- Dans un mois ? Répéta le jeune brun.

- Oui, à la seule condition que tu prouves à ton médecin en charge, au juge des tutelles et à ton tuteur – donc moi-même – que tu es capable d'intégrer le monde extérieur. Cela sous-entend que tu dois avoir un comportement exemplaire. Bien sûr, ton cas est très particulier. Suite au meurtre de cet individu dans ce train, tu seras soumis à une surveillance et tu devras être suivi par un médecin psychiatre toutes les semaines.

- Et j'irais vivre chez toi ? Plutôt mourir, rétorqua Sasuke d'un ton tranchant.

- C'est...mieux que rien, non ? Fit Naruto d'une petite voix.

- C'est hors de question.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et le fixa sévèrement. Mais Sasuke ne baissa pas les yeux.

- En fait, non. Tu ne vivras pas chez moi, dit Obito Uchiha.

- Hein ?

L'homme en noir plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto. Ce dernier sentit son cœur s'affoler. Ça y est, se dit-il, ça va encore être pour ma pomme. Il inspira longuement et son souffle trembla. Il savait pertinemment où Obito Uchiha voulait en venir et prépara mentalement toute une liste d'arguments aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait si bien que les mots s'imbriquaient dans le désordre et perdaient tout sens cohérent. Sasuke se tourna vers lui, et ses grands yeux noirs se perdirent dans les siens, s'embrasèrent et dévoilèrent un panel d'émotions qui le traversaient. De l'espoir, du désir, de la joie, de la peur, de la frustration. Naruto ignorait qu'un être humain pouvait exprimer autant de pensées dans un regard et pourtant, Sasuke en était capable. Le blond sentit son cœur battre sourdement et émergea de ces deux lagons noirs lorsque Obito Uchiha reprit la parole :

- J'ai eu le plaisir de discuter avec votre tuteur, Iruka Umino. Il semblait très inquiet pour vous.

- Iruka ? Comment a t-il..., baragouina Naruto.

- Et bien, il supposait que Sasuke et vous vous fréquentiez et m'a appelé pour demander confirmation. Ce que j'ai fais, bien entendu. Étant donné qu'il ait été votre responsable, je lui ai tout raconté. Et de fil en aiguille, il m'a parlé de vos problèmes de logement. L'occasion était trop belle, vous comprenez et j'ai eu une idée.

Sasuke serra le bras de Naruto.

- Je peux acheter un appartement tout proche de la faculté, j'en ai les moyens, dit Obito Uchiha, afin que Sasuke et vous y viviez ensemble. Ainsi vous n'aurez pas à vous en faire pour le loyer, ni pour les factures, ni pour le coût du trajet.

- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas laisser un inconnu m'entretenir, dit Naruto, la gorge sèche.

- J'entretiens Sasuke qui est mon neveu et vous qui êtes la seule personne capable de s'en occuper. C'est tout. Ces dépenses sont la moindre des choses pour vous témoigner toute ma gratitude.

- Je n'ai rien fait pour-

- Si, coupa l'homme, vous êtes là. C'est vous qui avez cherché à me contacter pour revoir Sasuke. Vous qui avez fait l'effort de venir à l'hôpital pour passer quelques heures avec lui. Vous que mon neveu appelle quand il fait des crises ou quand il rêve. Et vous êtes là pour Sasuke. Je l'ai confié à de nombreux médecins avant Tsunade Senju et aucun n'a été en mesure de faire le quart de ce que vous avez fait. Pour moi, c'est suffisant. Alors ? Acceptez-vous ma proposition ?

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Une sonnette d'alarme mettait son cerveau à l'envers. Il avait l'impression d'être un petit animal prit dans un filet et qui voit au-dessus de lui une lame tranchante prête à le découper en deux. On l'avait piégé. Son instinct de survie lui disait de partir, de fuir en courant en laissant les deux hommes en plan. Mais son cœur alourdissait ses jambes. Sasuke le regardait, il en était certain. Le blond ne put tourner la tête vers lui de crainte de croiser ses étranges orbes noires à nouveau. La vie du jeune brun ne tenait qu'à un fil. Un fil que Naruto tenait entre ses doigts. S'il disait non, il serait libre, n'aurait plus peur de ses yeux trop noirs et de cette voix trop grave qui ne disait que ce que le monde ne voulait pas entendre. Mais Sasuke serait détruit. Il ne ferait plus confiance à un être humain, sombrerait comme un noyé enfermé sous une couche de glace. Naruto se mordit les lèvres. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner maintenant, se dit-il, pas après avoir passé autant de temps avec lui. Pourtant l'enjeu était trop gros. Sa petite vie relativement confortable allait changer. Il ferma les paupières et un visage s'incrusta sur sa rétine. Iruka. Iruka qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné même lorsque les autres adultes lui tournaient le dos. Iruka qui serait toujours là pour lui, peu importe les difficultés ou les choix du blond. Iruka qui l'aimerait quoiqu'il devienne. Naruto se redressa et serra les dents.

Sasuke, quant à lui, s'agitait à côté de lui, lui ordonnait de répondre par l'affirmative. Naruto se tourna vers lui, et le brun s'immobilisa sous son regard déterminé. La cage pouvait se refermer, Naruto ne se débattrait pas.

- Oui, j'accepte.

* * *

Naruto s'affaissa sur sa chaise, enfouit son visage fatigué dans ses grandes mains tannées. Des chuchotements grossiers parvinrent à ses oreilles et il écarta ses doigts pour constater qu'en effet, tous les yeux étaient posés sur lui. La cafétéria était étrangement pleine ce matin-là. Derrière le comptoir, les employés se relayaient à grande vitesse pour servir café, chocolat chaud et viennoiseries. Naruto se sentit cerné avec la file d'attente d'un côté et les tables occupées de l'autre. Le mois de février se terminait et dehors, l'air était sec, tranchant et glacial tout le monde cherchait une petite place où se réchauffer. Naruto soupira et ferma les paupières. Il aurait voulu partir et continuer la conversation hors d'atteinte des oreilles indiscrètes, mais son interlocuteur ne semblait pas apte à se remettre du choc. Kiba n'avait pas cligné des yeux depuis une minute et faisait une grimace qui exprimait sa stupéfaction ainsi que sa frayeur. Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il tentait de réordonner ses pensées, entendit résonner une fois encore les paroles de son ami. Puis, lentement, très lentement, le brun remua les lèvres et en tira la conclusion suivante :

- T'es dans la merde.

Le regard honnête de Kiba finit d'achever Naruto. Et ce dernier se fracassa le front contre la table. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux, puis reprirent leur discussion comme si de rien n'était. Naruto savait déjà qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir à moins de fuir la ville et de se construire une nouvelle identité. Kiba se pinça le menton en voyant l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait le blond et essaya de lui remonter le moral d'une voix faussement enjouée :

- T'en fais pas ! Après tout, le sale gosse va pas sortir tout de suite, non ?

- Dans un mois, répondit faiblement Naruto, s'il fait pas de connerie.

- Ah bah tu vois ! Un mois, c'est long. Et puis connaissant son sale caractère, ça m'étonnerait qu'il arrive à se retenir de gueuler contre tout le monde, tu penses pas ?

Naruto se redressa et jaugea le brun d'un regard pénétrant qui le fit frémir.

- Ne le sous-estime pas, dit-il, il a peut-être un sale caractère mais il a une volonté de fer. Quand il veut quelque chose, il s'y accroche de toutes ses forces. Pire qu'un pou.

- Je vois. Bah, au moins, tu vivras dans un bel appart' et tu seras même plus obligé de travailler au fast-food, pas vrai ?

Kiba ne savait pas quoi dire pour le rassurer. Le samedi soir qui avait précédé sa rencontre avec Sasuke, Naruto était rentré en traînant des pieds. Il était monté se coucher en sautant le dîner sans donner d'explication et s'était assis sur son lit, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Le jeune blond passa une main sur son visage et prit son sac avant de se lever. D'autres étudiants le détaillèrent sans prononcer un mot. Naruto fronça des sourcils ça commençait à bien faire. Leur façon de le scruter comme s'il était une bête de cirque l'irritait et il se retint tant bien que mal de leur cracher des insultes.

- Où tu vas ? Demanda Kiba hébété, on a cours que dans vingt minutes.

- Je pars devant. J'étouffe ici.

D'un mouvement sec, Naruto tourna les talons et quitta la cafétéria. Dehors, le vent glacial fit dresser ses cheveux sur son crâne et des frissons parcourut son corps entier. Il marcha jusqu'à son bâtiment à petite foulée pour se réchauffer, la tête enfoncée dans le grand col de son manteau. Oui, je suis dans la merde, se dit-il en repensant aux mots de Kiba, Sasuke sortira dans un mois. Du moins, s'il répond aux attentes de son oncle. Naruto se souvint parfaitement des paroles de Obito Uchiha dont le flegme et la patience l'avait impressionné surtout en face d'un garçon aussi caractériel que Sasuke. Il n'avait aucun doute sur les attentions du brun, mais d'un autre côté si la motivation de vivre avec lui, lui permettait de se poser et d'instaurer de meilleures relations avec son entourage, peut-être que Sasuke parviendrait à changer. Naruto ne se voilait pas la face il faudrait plus qu'un mois pour que le brun puisse s'ouvrir à nouveau au monde. En attendant, le blond se devait d'honorer sa parole et de se faire à l'idée que très bientôt, il vivrait avec Sasuke. Et étrangement, il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Le poids de la culpabilité s'était allégé bien que l'appréhension demeurait et il avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait enfin aller de l'avant même si c'était pour faire face à une montagne de problèmes.

Naruto traversa le grand hall du bâtiment, passa devant le secrétariat et descendit rapidement les marches qui menaient au sous-sol. Obito Uchiha n'était sûrement pas au courant des sentiments ou du moins du désir qu'éprouvait Sasuke à l'égard du blond, sinon il n'aurait jamais proposé de les laisser vivre ensemble. Ou s'il le savait, il l'avait délibérément ignoré. Naruto se secoua la tête et rejoignit la salle de classe vide. Il sursauta quand son portable vibra et le sortit maladroitement de sa poche. Le nom de Iruka s'afficha et il soupira en décrochant :

- Iruka..., siffla Naruto sans préambule.

- A ce que je vois, Obito Uchiha t'a déjà contacté, ricana la douce voix.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ?

- Quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Tu n'avais pas à parler de mes problèmes à un inconnu.

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Et tu me repousses toujours quand j'essaye de t'aider, alors je me suis débrouillé. Maintenant il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière, ajouta t-il, Monsieur Uchiha m'a appelé pour me dire que tu avais accepté de prendre soin de son neveu. Alors, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains.

Naruto grimaça. Son tuteur avait raison : il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il s'adossa au mur et tapa du pied :

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- J'aimerais visiter quelques appartements avec toi et Monsieur Uchiha. Il faut que je le rencontre et que je le remercie en bonne et due forme. Et puis, je veux être sûr que toi et le petit Sasuke soyez bien logés.

- Le « petit Sasuke », rit Naruto, s'il t'entendait...

- Quoiqu'il en soit, nous nous verrons dans la semaine, fit Iruka, je te rappellerai.

- Iruka, je suis plus un gamin. Je peux m'en charger tout seul.

- Pour moi, tu seras toujours mon petit garçon.

Naruto ne répondit rien et sourit contre le combiné. Il pencha le crâne en arrière et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Savoir que quelqu'un quelque part s'en faisait autant pour lui, qu'il pouvait se reposer sur cette personne sans rien donner en retour, l'apaisait. Il pourrait suivre son tuteur les yeux bandés, se faire tirer par la main vers un endroit étranger sans ressentir une once d'angoisse. Naruto alla s'asseoir tout au fond de la classe, s'installa et se demanda ce que pensait Sasuke en ce moment même sans parvenir à l'imaginer. Le jeune brun était une véritable énigme. Mais il espérait qu'en acceptant de vivre avec lui, il l'avait au moins rendu un peu heureux.

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard.

Ino lui avait défendu d'intervenir, mais elle ne pouvait plus rester les bras croisés. Ces derniers temps, Naruto était beaucoup trop calme et Kiba se débrouillait pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec elle. On lui cachait quelque chose. Sakura ajusta son manteau sur ses frêles épaules et fit claquer ses talons sur le bitume. Elle avait suivi Naruto et se retrouvait à présent devant l'hôpital psychiatrique de Konoha, une mine soucieuse ridant son front. Elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui et ne pouvait l'empêcher de voir Sasuke Uchiha, mais elle se devait de le raisonner. Ces visites devenaient gênantes et l'angoissaient chaque jour un peu plus. Que se disaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils ? S'étaient-ils rapprochés ? Ces questions la tourmentaient et serraient son cœur. Elle se trouvait ridicule d'être jalouse d'un malade mental alors que sa relation avec Naruto s'était améliorée malgré leurs disputes. Pourtant, le jeune blond était toujours hors d'atteinte et c'était ce qui l'exaspérait. Sasuke Uchiha en était la cause. Elle prit une longue inspiration et gonfla sa poitrine avant de pénétrer dans le grand hall du bâtiment où Naruto avait disparu.

Une infirmière fronça les sourcils en la voyant et lui demanda si elle pouvait l'aider.

- Je suis la stagiaire, mentit Sakura avec un sourire, on m'a dit de passer aujourd'hui pour remplir des formulaires.

La jeune femme en face d'elle fit les yeux ronds et réfléchit un instant avant de s'excuser et de lui tourner le dos pour téléphoner à une de ses collègues. Sakura en profita pour s'éclipser dans un long couloir et trotta rapidement tout en cherchant une tête blonde. Quand soudain, elle se figea devant une chambre dont la porte grande ouverte découvrait un jeune homme brun sagement assit sur son lit. Intriguée, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et s'avança lentement. Le garçon tourna la tête vers elle, alerté par les claquements de ses talons.

- Sasuke...Uchiha ?

Ce dernier sourit en coin. Elle avait failli ne pas le reconnaître. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés et Sasuke avait beaucoup changé. Il semblait plus large d'épaules et sa silhouette – bien que toujours trop fine – avait gagné en vigueur. Mais le plus troublant était son visage : ses traits nobles étaient accentués par sa peau laiteuse, ses joues étaient pleines et ses yeux en amande dévoilaient un regard mystérieux et sublime, encadré par des mèches noires parfaitement lisses dont les reflets bleutées brillaient sous la lumière du jour. Il était encore amaigrit, pourtant Sakura comprenait l'engouement qu'il avait provoqué par le passé. Sasuke était beau, c'était indéniable. Et plus le temps passerait, plus il s'embellirait.

- Excuse-moi, fit le brun de sa voix grave, j'ai oublié ton nom. T'es qui déjà ?

La jeune fille se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et pénétra dans la pièce, puis s'assit sur la chaise en face de Sasuke sans attendre sa permission. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et serra la mâchoire.

- Tu sais très bien qui je suis, dit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Où est Naruto ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Répéta Sasuke.

Sakura ricana.

- C'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir te voir, déclara t-elle, il veut qu'on fasse la paix toi et moi.

- Tu mens.

Sasuke se crispa sur son matelas. Cette fille était un cauchemar. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine et son sang froid glaça ses veines. Elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux, lisait chacune de ses réactions, cherchait à l'énerver, à provoquer sa colère. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait tout de suite compris que cette fille était son ennemi juré. Il la haïssait. Moins que Itachi. Mais plus que son oncle. Son expression devint menaçante et ses poings le démangeaient. Il n'avait qu'une envie : l'assommer, et la vendre à des pervers qui se feraient un plaisir de jouer à la tournante avec elle. Il l'imaginait nue et violée à plusieurs reprises menottée à un lit, tout en se faisant insulter de pute. Son regard se noircit et il se retint tant bien que mal de mettre son plan à exécution. Sa prestance et son aura sombre transpirait à travers chacun de ses pores et mettait la jeune fille mal à l'aise. Sakura frissonna et sentit de la sueur froide coulée le long de sa nuque, mais fit comme s'il ne l'impressionnait pas le moins du monde.

- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés, c'était au téléphone je crois, continua t-elle d'un ton léger.

Sasuke écarquilla des yeux et se leva d'un bond à en faire craquer ses articulations. La nuit où il avait été séparé de Naruto lui revint en mémoire. Il revit alors la douleur, l'impuissance, le vide et le froid. Le désespoir qui creusait son corps. La folie qui obscurcissait son cerveau. Le manque insoutenable que l'absence de son ange avait causé. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. Il s'avança dangereusement vers elle. Dieu qu'il crevait de lui faire payer au centuple ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Sakura sursauta brusquement et s'enfonça dans son siège sans le quitter des yeux.

- Quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Vas-y, je t'en prie !

- Espèce de sale-

Des bruits de pas précipités parvinrent aux oreilles de Sasuke et il reconnut la démarche de Naruto. Naruto. Le beau visage du jeune blond l'apaisa subitement et sa promesse de tenir un mois sans perdre son sang froid ralentit le rythme endiablé de son cœur. S'il devenait violent envers elle, sa chance de vivre avec Naruto s'envolerait. Et il ne la laisserait pas tout gâcher une seconde fois. Sasuke s'était juré de faire tomber le blond amoureux de lui et à ce moment-là, il goûterait à la délicieuse perspective de voir cette grognasse aux cheveux roses se pendre de désespoir. Il soupira et attendit que le blond arrivât jusqu'à sa chambre sous l'œil troublé de Sakura qui cherchait encore à le provoquer.

- Tu te débines Sasuke ?

Ce dernier se rassit et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses avec un calme froid.

- Tu as peur, dit-il, c'est pour ça que tu es là. Tu sais que je représente un danger pour toi. Mais pour moi, tu n'es rien du tout.

Sakura sourit d'un air narquois et se figea soudainement en voyant Naruto sur le seuil de la pièce. La jeune fille l'ignora, se concentra uniquement sur Sasuke et reprit la conversation tout en sachant que le blond les écoutait. Celui-ci voulut s'interposer entre eux, mais la tension le saisit à la gorge et il ne fit qu'un pas. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était à des années lumière de lui le sens des mots et ce qu'il impliquait lui sembla irréel. Son cœur se tut lorsque la voix claire de Sakura s'éleva dans la pièce :

- Je l'aime. Je l'aime plus qu'il ne pourrait l'imaginer.

Naruto sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Il marmonna un : « Sakura...tu... » inaudible et porta une main à son front.

- Et alors ? Fit Sasuke en levant le menton.

- Je ne te considère pas comme un rival, Sasuke. Tu es juste une gêne pour moi, et je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

Le jeune brun se pencha en avant et la regarda par en-dessous, confiant :

- Des conneries.

- Quoi ?

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu le fréquentes et qu'il t'attire ? Deux mois ? Six mois ? Un an ? Ironisa t-il. Et il s'est passé quoi ? Que dalle. Je suis pas une gène, c'est toi qui n'arrive à rien. Alors que moi..., ajouta t-il en inspirant, moi, je ferai en sorte qu'il tombe amoureux de moi. Par tous les moyens.

- Tu regretteras ce que tu viens de dire, menaça Sakura.

- J'ai pas peur des fillettes.

La dite fillette sourit d'un air mauvais, se mit debout et bomba la poitrine. Elle se tourna vivement vers Naruto, les pans de sa jupe volèrent dans son mouvement.

- Entre un détraqué enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique et une jolie fille comme moi, le choix est vite fait, pas vrai Naruto ?

Ce dernier ne put répondre : un rire glacial l'en empêcha. Un rire profond et sensuel qui secouait les fines épaules de Sasuke et élargissait ses lèvres pleines. Le rire d'un fou qui se perdait entre les murs de la petite chambre. Sakura fronça les sourcils, interrogea Naruto qui fixait le brun avec un air hébété. Mais Sasuke ne s'arrêtait pas, se tenait les côtes, manqua de s'écrouler au sol.

- Tu craques ? Ricana Sakura.

Le brun reprit son sérieux à la seconde même et plongea ses orbes noires dans les siennes.

- Je ne resterais pas enfermer longtemps ici. La semaine prochaine, j'irais vivre avec Naruto.

Un temps. Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et l'air alentour devint liquide, comme si une eau sans densité l'emportait malgré elle vers le fond. Depuis le tout début, on agissait derrière son dos on se fichait de ses sentiments on l'ignorait purement et simplement. Elle déglutit, grimaça, sentit une boule de larmes montée jusqu'au bord de ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas le croire.

- Tu ne peux pas sortir. Tu as tué quelqu'un. Tu es trop dangereux.

- Mon oncle a des relations, dit-il, alors ? Je te fais peur, maintenant ?

- C'est...impossible, murmura t-elle.

Naruto n'osait pas lui faire face, se mordit la lèvre supérieure. Sakura ne le quitta pas du regard, le vert de ses iris transperçant chaque parcelle de sa peau. N'avait-il donc rien tiré de ses avertissements ? Était-elle si insignifiante ?

- Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça, Naruto ?

- Sakura, je-

- Je te savais idiot, mais là ça dépasse l'entendement !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Monsieur Uchiha m'a confié Sasuke, je ne pouvais pas refuser.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non, je suis sérieux. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait si fort. Ce garçon têtu, crétin, maladroit. Si elle l'avait su avant, si elle l'avait compris plus tôt, elle l'aurait empêché de s'échapper. Quand il l'approchait au lycée, elle aurait dû se jeter dans ses bras, l'agripper et le faire sien. Qu'était devenu ce gamin de quinze ans qui la suivait partout et la suppliait de sortir avec lui ? Comment avait-il pu laisser place à ce jeune homme qui la rejetait prétextant avoir trop de travail alors qu'en réalité, il se rendait dans cette chambre à consoler une ordure qui ne le méritait pas ? Elle passa ses mains sur son visage crispé, respira avec difficultés. C'était trop tard ? N'y avait-il rien qu'elle pouvait faire ?

- Appelle cet homme et dis-lui que tu as changé d'avis !

- Quoi ?

- FAIS-LE MAINTENANT ! Hurla t-elle, à bout de tout.

- Mais-

- Je ne veux pas que tu vives avec cette sale pédale ! Tu en as assez fait pour lui ! Qu'il crève !

Un silence consterné suivit ses paroles. Sasuke ne bougeait pas, ne s'énervait pas, fixa un point invisible. Naruto entrouvrit la bouche, eut le sentiment de voir Sakura pour la première fois. Une femme sous sa forme la plus brute jalouse, possessive, hystérique. Le temps reprit son cours quand soudain des infirmières accoururent vers eux, alertées par les cris. Sakura se secoua, prise de panique. Et sans un mot, ni un regard, elle se sauva avant de devoir rendre des comptes. Naruto observa son dos et esquissa un geste pour la suivre.

- Ne la rattrape pas, fit Sasuke.

- Je dois lui parler et mettre les choses au clair.

- Je t'ai dis de ne pas la rattraper.

- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres. C'est de ta faute si on en est là.

- Elle l'aurait su tôt ou tard.

Naruto lâcha un ricanement dédaigneux et fit encore un pas.

- N'y va pas !

La voix tremblante du brun le figea et lentement, se tourna vers la silhouette assise sur le lit. Une nouvelle fois, son regard le cloua sur place. Ses billes noires semblaient flotter dans une eau limpide, se balançant au rythme d'ondes successives. Naruto oublia de respirer. De quoi Sasuke avait si peur ? Qu'il s'en allât ? Qu'il ne revînt pas ? Ou bien qu'il choisît Sakura ? Naruto se mit à sourire tendrement devant les yeux troublés de Sasuke. Des yeux qu'il ne pouvait ignorer malgré tout ce que Sakura pourrait dire.

- Si je la rattrape...tu vas pleurer ?

Sasuke se renfrogna et se détourna d'un coup sec, cachant son visage avec ses mèches noires. Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit. Il découvrait une facette insoupçonnée de Sasuke qu'il trouvait plus humain, plus accessible. Il avait beaucoup changé en trois semaines, du moins physiquement. Et c'était la première fois que Naruto voyait une telle expression sur son visage d'albâtre, même si c'était au détriment de sa meilleure amie. Le blond ferma les paupières à demi, perdu dans ce mélange d'émotions qui le faisait osciller entre sa culpabilité envers Sakura et l'étrange sentiment d'un accomplissement, d'un renouveau. Sasuke avançait, ne faisait plus de crises. Sasuke se laissait aller et ne pleurait plus à cause de la mort de sa famille. Naruto eut l'impression d'être le témoin de quelque chose de beau. Mais les efforts de Sasuke ne devaient pas blesser sa plus chère amie ; ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

- Je suis fier de toi, Sasuke, dit Naruto, tu ne l'as pas insulté, tu ne l'as pas frappé, tu as su garder ton sang froid. Vraiment, tu m'as impressionné.

Les oreilles de Sasuke se mirent à rosir.

- C'est parce que je veux vivre avec toi. C'est tout. Sinon, je me serais pas gêné.

Mais ses paroles sonnèrent dans le vide. Car quand il se retourna, Naruto avait disparu.

* * *

Bon...voilà, voilà...sachez que je n'ai absolument rien contre Sakura, hein ! Mais faut bien admettre que ce rôle lui va bien XD.

Reviews ?


	11. Délicatesse

**Titre :** Il m'a tout pris

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe et bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Délicatesse

* * *

Naruto attendait dans le grand hall de l'hôpital et saluait d'un geste de la main les quelques infirmières qui passaient devant lui. Le temps avait filé et pourtant, il n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter. Sasuke ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de toute la semaine et avait même demandé à ce qu'il ne franchît pas la porte de sa chambre. Naruto ne savait pas quoi en penser bien qu'il se doutait que la cause de ce renfermement soudain fût Sakura. Celle pour qui Naruto avait délaissé le jeune brun. Il s'était présenté le lendemain dans la soirée mais Shizune, l'infirmière en chef, lui avait bloqué l'accès avec un air désolé. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris et avait demandé à voir Tsunade Senju. La médecin psychiatre lui avait assuré que Sasuke allait bien, qu'il agissait comme d'habitude, qu'il semblait loin de tout. Du moins, en apparence. Naruto soupira et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Une large voiture noire stationnait devant les portes électriques de l'hôpital, moteur allumé. Le chauffeur était un policier, envoyé par le juge des tutelles pour emmener Sasuke Uchiha à son nouveau lieu de domicile. Le blond grimaça en croisant le regard sévère de l'homme en uniforme, puis détourna la tête en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

Sasuke apparut, plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens céruléens avec impudence et marcha jusqu'à lui d'un pas aérien. Aucune émotion ne trahissait son expression, comme si son âme s'était retirée au fin fond de son cerveau. Malgré la froideur dont il faisait preuve, Naruto tenta de sourire avec naturel.

- Salut, comment tu vas ?

Le jeune brun réajusta la bandoulière de son sac de voyage sur son épaule, et répondit d'un ton sec :

- Comment veux-tu que j'aille ? Abruti.

Naruto tiqua et se retint de rétorquer par une autre insulte. Dehors, le chauffeur sortit de la voiture et leur fit signe de se dépêcher. Sasuke sortit sans un mot, mit son sac dans le coffre et s'installa sur la banquette arrière. Le blond fronça les sourcils et fit un pas pour le rejoindre quand une main blanche attrapa son épaule droite. La voix autoritaire de Tsunade Senju s'éleva dans son dos :

- Prend soin de lui ou je me charge de ton cas.

Naruto frémit, se tourna de profil et vit les yeux noisettes briller d'inquiétude. Cette femme s'était plus attachée à ce « sale gosse » qu'elle le croyait. Il n'avait rien pour elle, s'était contenté de l'insulter, de la traiter de « vieille aux gros seins » et de la toiser avec condescendance. Naruto comprenait. Sasuke se comportait de la même manière avec lui. Pourtant, il existait de rares instants, des moments uniques où le jeune brun se dévoilait et parvenait à crever son cœur, à l'adoucir pour mieux le transpercer par ses orbes noires si déchirantes, emplies d'une souffrance monstrueuse.

- Je ferai ce que je peux, dit-il.

Tsunade Senju acquiesça et lui donna une petite carte.

- Appelle-moi en cas de problème, murmura t-elle.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle tourna les talons et partit sans même adresser un dernier regard à son patient qui les observait depuis la voiture. Naruto courut jusqu'à cette dernière lorsque le chauffeur klaxonna d'impatience. Il s'installa à côté de Sasuke tout en continuant de sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et le véhicule démarra en trombe, la radio diffusant une douce musique.

Le jeune brun fixa longuement Naruto sans se départir de son silence. Et comme toujours, la silhouette angélique du blond l'illuminait. Sa frustration s'accroissait alors que sa colère s'envolait. Il voulait le toucher, l'enlacer, l'embrasser, le faire sien et l'enfermer. Briser ses ailes d'ange pour que plus jamais il ne vole. Mais il savait que Naruto n'était pas prêt, que dans son état actuel, il irait vers cette ignoble fille aux cheveux roses sans la moindre hésitation. Il serra les poings, griffa le cuir marron de son siège. Cette semaine sans lui avait été une véritable épreuve. Mais il fallait qu'il s'éloignât de lui, juste pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Naruto, quant à lui, cherchait désespérément à trouver le sujet de conversation le moins épineux possible et jetait quelques œillades paniquées vers le brun. Il ne trouva rien à dire et, comme toujours, mit simplement les pieds dans le plat :

- Pourquoi tu m'as évité ?

Sasuke haussa un sourcil et serra les dents.

- Crétin.

Naruto s'agita :

- Quoi, crétin ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Un temps. Le blond se pencha en avant et fit face au visage fermé de Sasuke. Il voulut dire quelque chose pour sa défense, pour dissiper ce malentendu. Mais aucun mot ne passa les barrières de ses lèvres. Un étrange malaise l'en empêcha. Une sensation d'écrasement, de confusion intense comme s'il était prisonnier dans une chambre de torture dont les murs de pierres se rapprochaient. Un affreux dilemme martela son crâne. Il n'était pas amoureux de Sakura et n'avait donc pas à abandonner Sasuke pour elle. Il n'était pas non plus attiré par Sasuke et donc n'avait pas non plus à rompre tout lien avec Sakura. Pourtant, ces deux derniers le forçaient à choisir et lui, se bornait à trouver un équilibre. Naruto s'enfonça sur son siège et poussa un long soupir fatigué. S'il se mettait à se justifier alors Sasuke penserait qu'il se sentait coupable envers lui et le motiverait à croire qu'il l'aimerait un jour. Naruto ferma les paupières et réalisa que sa situation était beaucoup plus complexe qu'il ne le supposait.

- Que ce soit Sakura ou toi, aucun de vous deux ne m'écoute, chuchota t-il, vous êtes vraiment égoïstes.

Sasuke se mordit les lèvres et regarda les immeubles et les maisons défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture.

- C'est toi qui es cruel, dit-il.

Naruto se redressa brusquement et ouvrit les lèvres pour l'interroger, quand soudain la voiture s'arrêta. Le blond reconnut la place encerclée d'immeubles de dix étages et les quelques commerces qui bordaient les ruelles qui séparaient les bâtiments et menaient au grand parc ainsi qu'au campus et au centre-ville. Le chauffeur se tourna vers eux et annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés.

* * *

Des hommes en tenue de travail déchargèrent les derniers cartons et, sous l'œil satisfait de Obito Uchiha, les montèrent au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Les portes métalliques de l'ascenseur se fermèrent dans un sifflement suivi par le son d'une lente aspiration d'air comprimé, signe que la cage commençait son ascension. L'homme élégamment habillé d'un costume rayé sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Les garçons ne devaient plus tarder. Il rejoignit l'entrée pour les accueillir et attendit en promenant son regard derrière la grande porte vitrée. La grande place dallée, les nombreuses bâtisses et les rues lui faisaient penser à un cœur qui bat et pulse le sang dans les veines reliées aux autres organes, comme si cet endroit était le centre de tout.

- Sasuke sera bien ici, se dit-il.

Il se tendit subitement quand trois silhouettes se dirigèrent vers lui et leur ouvrit la porte. Naruto le salua poliment alors que Sasuke ne lui adressa qu'un bref regard. Obito Uchiha lui sourit, soulagé et heureux de constater que son neveu contenait sa haine à son égard. Le policier, quant à lui, se racla la gorge et lui confia une lourde enveloppe avant de dire :

- Comme il l'est stipulé dans ses documents : Sasuke Uchiha fera l'objet d'une surveillance et ne pourra pas sortir de son domicile avant trois mois.

Obito Uchiha grimaça. Cette liberté conditionnelle ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Il tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui, visiblement, n'était pas surpris. Son neveu s'était adossé tout près de l'ascenseur et patientait calmement. Naruto avait les mains dans les poches de son manteau et les écoutait d'une oreille. Lui aussi semblait s'être préparé à cette éventualité.

- Après ce délai et selon les rapports écrits par le psychiatre nommé par le juge des tutelles, Sasuke Uchiha pourra bénéficier d'une totale liberté, continua le policier.

- Et qui est le psychiatre en question ? Demanda Obito Uchiha.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha d'eux :

- Ce n'est pas la vieille Tsunade ?

- Non. Tsunade Senju est titulaire à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Konoha, elle n'a pas de temps à consacrer pour vous, répondit l'homme en uniforme. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est moi qui vous conduirez au cabinet, tous les vendredis à dix heure pour une séance de deux heures. Les détails sont dans l'enveloppe.

Les orbes noires de Sasuke se durcirent. Parler à un inconnu, lui dévoiler toutes ses angoisses, ses secrets, ses cauchemars, ses faiblesses était hors de question. Son regard se fit menaçant et il s'avança dangereusement vers le policier. Mais Naruto lui saisit le coude et l'entraîna en arrière avant qu'il n'ouvrît la bouche.

- Reste tranquille, murmura t-il à son oreille.

Sasuke frissonna en sentant son souffle se perdre dans son cou et leva le visage vers lui. Hormis Naruto, il ne laisserait jamais personne connaître cette partie pitoyable de lui qu'il détestait, que Itachi contrôlait et torturait. Un psychiatre était inutile. Tous les médecins du monde seraient inutiles et impuissants. Seul Naruto pouvait le guérir. Sasuke s'appuya sur son bras, effleura le bas de la mâchoire tannée de son nez droit et inspira. Le blond se débattit doucement et fit mine de ramasser le sac du brun. Pendant ce temps, Obito Uchiha remercia le policier et le raccompagna à la voiture après leur avoir dit d'aller à l'appartement sans lui. Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent et prirent l'ascenseur.

Naruto fit la conversation tout seul, expliqua à Sasuke que toutes ses affaires étaient déjà installées, que l'appartement était spacieux et bien placé.

- On pourra même aller sur le toit, dit-il avec un air ravis, c'est génial, non ?

- Hn.

Le jeune brun ne l'écoutait pas. Il était ailleurs, très loin et fixait les chiffres rouges au-dessus des portes de métal. La voix de Naruto lui vint par bribes. Un souvenir d'enfant rejaillit par touches succinctes. Il avait six ans. Sa mère lui tenait la main, son père restait debout devant eux. Et ils montaient, montaient, montaient dans un ascenseur gigantesque et luxueux, dans lequel les poignées étaient faites en bois massifs et le sol étaient un tapis persan dont les couleurs vives le fascinaient. Il ignorait où ils allaient, qui son père allait rencontrer, de quoi ils parleraient. Il ignorait pourquoi sa mère le serrait aussi fort, lui disait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Itachi n'était pas là. Itachi n'était jamais là.

Soudain une main passa devant son visage. Sasuke se secoua et croisa les iris bleus inquiets de Naruto.

- Tout va bien ?

Le jeune brun hocha la tête et eut du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre tant ses jambes s'étaient engourdies. Pour s'aider, il prit le bras de Naruto et se laissa tirer vers l'avant. Ce dernier protesta, le traita de feignant et sortit un trousseau de clefs de sa poche. Quand Sasuke entra dans sa nouvelle maison aux côtés du blond, il prit pleinement conscience de ce qui lui arrivait, qu'il avait réussi à sortir de l'hôpital, que Naruto resterait avec lui. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et son corps se fit léger. Il fit un pas, puis deux, vit des cartons entassés, des murs peints en jaunes et bleus, un grand canapé noir et une large baie vitrée d'où il contempla le ciel bleu et les toitures des maisons qui se perdaient dans l'horizon.

- C'est l'immeuble le plus haut, dit Naruto, ça te plaît ?

Sasuke leva la tête vers la lune qui, timide à cette heure de la journée, ressemblait à un point blanc au milieu de la fumée grise qui s'échappait des hautes cheminées d'usines.

- Je vais vivre avec toi, répondit-il.

Le blond le regarda d'un air penaud, puis se détendit en voyant les yeux sombres de Sasuke. Doux, libres, confiants. Le jeune brun semblaient être sur le point d'ouvrir la baie vitrée, de déplier ses ailes noires et blessées et de se jeter dans le vide. Rien que pour avoir vu ses yeux-là, Naruto ne regretta pas son choix. Il se souvint avoir ressenti la même chaleur. Comme ce jour d'automne, un peu avant l'anniversaire de ses neuf ans. Iruka l'avait fait monter dans sa voiture et de la banquette arrière, le petit Naruto avait vu l'orphelinat, la balançoire et le grand arbre sur lequel il grimpait pour se cacher des grands, s'éloigner peu à peu. Et puis, tout avait disparu. Mais il n'avait pas été triste. Il avait eu une nouvelle maison, une nouvelle vie et le sentiment que tant que Iruka serait là, il ne serait plus jamais seul. Naruto sourit et se tourna vers la porte d'entrée où se tenait Obito Uchiha qui venait d'arriver.

Ce dernier ne lâchait pas le dos de son neveu des yeux et sentit son cœur se serrer. Un dos qui était recouvert de cicatrices. Un dos qui ressemblait au sien. Car cet enfant n'était pas le seul à avoir tout perdu en une seule nuit. La douleur lui aussi, il la connaissait. Cette nuit-là, il avait été envoyé à l'étranger par Fugaku Uchiha pour une affaire. Puis, alors qu'il séjournait à l'hôtel, on l'avait appelé, on lui avait ordonné de revenir sans explication précise. Les premières semaines, il avait été incapable de sortir de chez lui, de parler à qui que ce soit et il n'avait pas été un bon soutient pour son neveu. Mais depuis la prise d'otage, Obito Uchiha s'était juré de prendre soin de Sasuke, sa seule famille, son seul lien, sa raison de vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. L'homme en costume déglutit, chassa la boule qui obstruait sa gorge et prit la parole :

- Sasuke, concernant ta scolarité, je t'ai inscrit à des cours par correspondance. Et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu peux le commander par internet, je t'ai laissé une carte de crédit que tu pourras utiliser comme bon te semble.

Le jeune brun ne dit rien. Son dos resta silencieux. Les secondes s'écoulèrent. Et Naruto esquissa un geste pour le secouer, quand la voix profonde de Sasuke s'éleva enfin :

- Merci.

Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'écarquillèrent. Le poids de ce petit mot, si chargé, si lourd en gratitude pesa sur son ventre. Et Sasuke, incapable de prononcer un autre mot, ferma lentement les paupières comme s'il priait : « et pardon ».

* * *

La nuit tombait et une lumière orangée illumina le grand salon de l'appartement. Sur le canapé, Sasuke dormait sur l'épaule de Naruto. Ils avaient passé toute l'après-midi à vider les cartons, à ranger leurs affaires et à se battre sur l'emplacement d'une plante, des couverts ou encore du pot à crayons. Naruto soupira et baissa les yeux vers le visage endormi de Sasuke. Ce dernier n'avait pas non plus beaucoup aimé le fait qu'ils eussent des chambres séparées et avait failli lui casser des assiettes sur le nez. Le blond ricana tout se félicitant d'avoir échapper plusieurs fois à la mort et grimaça en se faisant la réflexion que ce n'était que le début. Comment pourrait-il survivre plus de trois jours avec cet énergumène sur le dos ? La colocation s'annonçait difficile. Il s'étira et en profita pour réveiller Sasuke qui eut du mal à émerger.

- Tu as faim ?

- Hn.

Naruto jeta la tête en arrière et poussa un gros soupir :

- « Hn » quoi ? Oui ou non ?

- Non, crétin.

- Sans le crétin, ce serait encore mieux, enfoiré.

- T'as qu'à arrêter d'être crétin et je t'appellerais plus crétin.

- T'as toujours réponse à tout, hein ?

- Toujours.

Naruto bougonna des mots incompréhensibles, se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un sandwich. Quand il revint dans le salon, Sasuke s'était éclipsé. Il glissa sur le parquet brillant tout en mangeant et jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre du brun. Le lit était vide. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour aller dans la pièce d'en face. Sasuke était là, emmitouflé dans sa couette, ses longues mèches noires s'entremêlant sur les draps blancs, comme un chat qui se roule en boule dans un tas de vieilles couvertures. Naruto n'en fut pas surpris, il s'était attendu à ce que ce genre de chose arrivât. Il avala la dernière bouchée de son maigre repas et attrapa le brun par les pieds pour le tirer hors de son lit.

- C'est ma chambre ici, imbécile !

Sasuke battit des jambes et lui lança un oreiller dans la figure.

- Arrête putain !

- Dégage et je te laisserais tranquille.

- Non. Je dors là.

Naruto le lâcha et hocha de la tête en souriant d'un air moqueur.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais dormir dans ta chambre.

Sasuke sauta du matelas et lui bloqua le passage.

- Dors avec moi, ordonna t-il.

- Non.

- De toute façon où que tu sois, je te collerais.

Naruto ébouriffa les mèches blondes à l'arrière de son crâne, agacé.

- Si tu veux vivre avec moi, il va falloir que tu comprennes que quand je dis non, c'est non.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon je m'en vais.

Sasuke se figea et son visage se décomposa. Ses yeux noirs s'éteignirent et il se revit seul, effrayé, gelé sur son lit d'hôpital. La voix de Itachi le détruisant petit à petit. Sa vie grignotée par des ombres affamées, son cœur dévoré par la solitude. En percevant son trouble, Naruto voulut ravaler ses paroles. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en aller, avait émit une menace en l'air et le regrettait amèrement. Mais s'il cédait maintenant, Sasuke ne l'écouterait plus et agirait à sa guise sans prendre ses protestations en compte. Ce dernier s'approcha, entoura sa taille de ses bras et plaqua sa joue contre sa poitrine. Naruto leva les mains vers le ciel et déglutit.

- Juste pour cette nuit.

- Sasuke, je-

- Juste pour cette nuit, répéta t-il.

- Oui et demain soir, tu me feras le même coup. Je commence à te connaître, tu sais.

- Tu me dois bien ça, après ce que tu m'as fait.

Naruto entrouvrit les lèvres et baissa la tête vers Sasuke :

- Ce que je t'ai fais ?

- Tu l'as rattrapé.

Sakura, pensa Naruto tout en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Il força le jeune brun à le lâcher et saisit ses épaules.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as évité ? Juste parce que je suis parti ?

Sasuke le repoussa violemment alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, que ses traits se durcirent et que ses poings se serrèrent. « Juste parce que je suis parti ? », avait-il dit, « Juste parce que je suis parti ? ». Son cœur se compressait entre ses côtes, se vidait de tout son sang, puis tomba dans son ventre comme une pierre. Comme à la seconde qui a suivi ce terrible moment celui où en tournant la tête, Sasuke s'était rendu compte que Naruto s'était finalement envolé, qu'il était à nouveau seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital, que cette pétasse aux cheveux roses avait gagné. L'Absence était revenue, plus cruelle, plus tranchante. Et des échos avaient envahi son cerveau, des morceaux de mots, des éclats de voix. Celle de Itachi, mêlée au rire de sa mère. Il s'était balancé d'avant en arrière, longtemps, très longtemps. Naruto l'avait rejeté. Naruto avait disparu. Son ange. Son gardien. La seule main qui le tirait hors des ténèbres. Sasuke s'avança de nouveau et se colla contre le corps chaud du blond, huma son odeur. Il ne l'avait plus vu pour ne plus chuter entre les griffes de l'Absence. Il avait voulu attendre de déménager, de vivre aux côtés de Naruto pour ne plus le voir partir, puis ressentir encore et encore ce doute et se poser encore et encore cette question fatale : « va t-il revenir demain ? ».

- « Si je la rattrape, tu vas pleurer ? », tu t'en souviens ?

Naruto se sentit coupable et n'eut pas le courage de se dégager de son étreinte.

- Tu as pleuré ?

- Qui pleurerait pour toi ? Crétin, grogna le brun à voix basse.

En réponse, Naruto émit un rire sans joie, puis tenta de se justifier :

- Sakura est mon amie. Elle allait mal et c'est normal de-

- Ta gueule. Ne dis plus son nom.

Le blond lui donna un coup sur la tête, accompagné d'un : « arrête d'être vulgaire ». Et Sasuke se resserra contre lui avec la ferme intention de ne pas le laisser s'enfuir. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne haussassent la voix. Le jeune brun ferma ses paupières lourdes. Le temps s'assombrissait de plus en plus et bientôt, la lumière blanche de la lune éclaira la chambre. Il faisait nuit et Sasuke n'avait pas peur. Le corps qu'il enlaçait était chaud et vivant, un cœur battait sous cette peau, de l'air s'engouffrait dans ces poumons, un souffle se répandait dans ses cheveux. Il sursauta imperceptiblement lorsque Naruto mit fin au silence :

- Un geste bizarre et je te vire, c'est clair ?

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke se déshabilla avec hâte, garda seulement son t-shirt bleu et son boxer et entraîna Naruto sur le lit. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de retirer son jean et ses chaussettes et se retrouva sous la couette, une tête calée sur son torse, des bras autour de son cou, une jambe pliée sur sa cuisse droite. Le blond serra les dents et se traita d'idiot il avait cédé et à présent, il était fichu. Il imaginait l'expression de Sakura si elle les surprenait, ce qu'elle dirait, ce qu'elle ferait. Peut-être qu'elle resterait là, les bras ballants, immobile comme un spectre qui observerait un enfant dormir. Et quand il essaierait de s'expliquer, elle l'ignorerait, le frapperait et s'en irait comme elle l'avait fait, il y avait une semaine. Naruto se secoua la tête, fixa le plafond et tenta de faire le vide dans son cerveau alors que le souffle de Sasuke ralentissait, que ses muscles se détendaient un à un et que son corps devint de plus en plus lourd.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi maintenant ? Marmonna Naruto.

Sakura ne donnait plus de nouvelles et Sasuke n'avait pas abandonné. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et contempla la lune. Il était perdu. Comment allait-il vivre avec Sasuke ? Comment devait-il se comporter ? Si seulement le brun était une personne « normale ». Si seulement il ne faisait pas de crises, ne hurlait pas contre un fantôme, ne pleurait pas ses parents. Alors Naruto l'aurait simplement rejeté, évité puis oublié comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel individu qui lui aurait dit : « Tu tomberas amoureux de moi ». Mais Sasuke n'était pas n'importe quel individu. Et Sasuke avait besoin de lui à un point tel que Naruto ne pouvait l'imaginer ou plutôt ne voulait l'imaginer. Ce dernier espérait naïvement qu'un jour ou l'autre, Sasuke trouverait sa propre voie, serait capable de se reconstruire et de continuer à vivre. Et Naruto s'endormit sur cette pensée, bercé par la chaleur tiède de son protégé.

* * *

Il rentrait du lycée, son sac sur l'épaule, son casque sur les oreilles. Une musique étrange caressait ses tympans en boucle, une romance sans parole, un air minimaliste. Au-dessus de lui flottait une montre à gousset dont les aiguilles tournaient, tournaient, tournaient. Ses mèches noires se balançaient au rythme de ses pas, virevoltaient autour de son visage. Il marchait, marchait, marchait. Puis il s'arrêta. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose clochait. Il promena son regard noir autour de lui et ne vit que le néant. Le Vent, le Soleil, les Fleurs, le Temps tous s'en étaient allés, emportés par un monstre. Il fronça les sourcils, son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine et sans qu'il ne sût comment, il se retrouva chez lui, dans ce grand manoir où avait vécu ses ancêtres avant lui, dans ce séjour où il vivait l'horreur.

Ses globes oculaires roulaient dans leurs orbites. Ses mains se crispaient, ses doigts s'écartaient encore et encore jusqu'à se briser. Des bruits de pas venaient jusqu'à lui, une voix d'homme résonna dans la pièce. Il parlait, mais les mots ne voulaient rien dire. Le garçon s'avança malgré lui. Ses jambes le menaient vers un endroit où il ne voulait surtout pas aller. Mais elles ne lui obéissaient plus, elles ne lui appartenaient plus. Fuir. Fuir. Son crâne se tournait vers la sortie. Fuir. Mais ses membres n'étaient plus à lui.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha, un puissant cri s'éleva. Deux corps blancs étaient étendus au sol. Deux corps familiers qui l'avaient étreint, qui l'avaient aimé et qui pourrissaient sur le plancher maculé de rouge. Maman. Papa. Maman ! Papa ! Deux visages sans bouche, ni nez étaient tournés vers lui, et quatre yeux noirs, cernés de sang le fixaient, le jugeaient. Non. Non, se dit-il. Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils regardent. C'est l'homme qui se tient derrière moi et qui incruste sa voix dans ma tête.

_Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Ce n'est pas un rêve. C'est un souvenir._

Il voulut hurler quand soudain, une brûlure à la joue le réveilla. Il s'agita, battit des paupières, ne put se situer. Était-il encore en train de rêver ? Était-ce Itachi qui l'avait frappé ? Non. Une masse sombre apparut au-dessus de lui et une voix rassurante l'appela. Ses orbes noires, noyées de larmes se troublèrent et s'accrochèrent aux billes bleues qui, baignées dans la lumière lunaire, semblaient surnaturelles, comme si la lune révélait leur nature angélique. Les cheveux blonds, blancs dans l'obscurité, effleuraient son front, chatouillaient le bout de son nez. Il crut à une apparition.

- Naruto, sanglota t-il, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.

Il entoura sa nuque de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Doucement, son souffle et ses membres cessèrent de trembler.

- Chuuut, tout va bien. Tu as fait un cauchemar, murmura Naruto.

- Ne meurs pas. Ne meurs pas.

- Je ne vais pas mourir. Rendors-toi.

- Reste avec moi.

- Je suis là. J'irais nulle part. Tu peux dormir.

Naruto s'allongea à ses côtés, l'enlaça avec délicatesse et caressa lentement son dos tout en calant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne. Sasuke baissa les paupières à demi alors que les méandres de son rêve se dissipaient. Son cœur battait timidement dans sa poitrine alors que ses lèvres épousaient une des clavicules de Naruto. Sa peau était douce, tendre et sentait bon une odeur mêlant adoucissant et mucus. Ici, Sasuke était en sécurité. Il releva un peu la tête et embrassa longuement la joue de Naruto qui grogna un : « arrête et dors » plaintif. Il voulait plus, le faire sien, goûter à ses lèvres, sucer son ventre. Mais ne fit rien. Son ange veillait sur lui, c'était suffisant. Et le fantôme noir ne reviendrait pas.

* * *

Kabuto Yakushi avala quatre fois sa salive en deux minutes, posa le classeur qu'il avait dans les mains sur son bureau, puis but un grand verre de lait. Il tremblait d'excitation et faillit renverser le contenu de son verre tant ses paumes étaient moites. Il rit de joie, posa sa boisson et caressa du bout des doigts le visage sur papier verni. Il en redessina les contours, les traits parfaits, les yeux noirs envoûtants. Son souffle se saccada et ses pieds trépignaient sur le plancher de son petit cabinet.

Une chose merveilleuse lui était arrivée. On lui avait assigné un patient. Une beauté renversante et défiant les lois de la génétique humaine. Un jeune garçon aux traits divins viendrait s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Sa voix grave résonnerait entre les quatre murs qui l'entouraient. Kabuto Yakushi frissonna, l'imagina passer la porte de son bureau, serrer sa main avec ses doigts blancs et graciles. Puis d'autres images lui vinrent : un corps ruisselant de sueur se tordant sous le sien, des gémissements, des petits cris : « non ! non ! non ! ah ! ah ! ». Il défit sa ceinture, ouvrit sa braguette et tortura gentiment son sexe dressé. Ses paupières se fermèrent sous ses lunettes rondes, sa gorge devint sèche. Son imagination travaillait et sa main se transforma en une bouche rose et vierge. La moiteur des parois tendre de sa mâchoire fine. Et sa langue qui léchait, s'arrêtait, humidifiait son gland. La chaleur s'intensifia dans son ventre, le fit rejeter sa tête en arrière. Le psychiatre écarta un peu plus les cuisses, accéléra le rythme et quand enfin la jouissance vint salir ses mains expertes, il poussa un long soupir.

C'était décidé, Sasuke Uchiha serait sa nouvelle poupée.

* * *

Voilà...que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? On avance, hein ? Par contre, j'ai un peu peur que ce soit trop confus. ^^"

Review ?


	12. Peur

**Titre :** Il m'a tout pris

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Je suis désolée pour le retard ! Merci à tous pour votre patience et pour vos reviews qui m'ont encouragées ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Peur

* * *

Naruto s'était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, la tête dans les mains, vêtu d'un caleçon rayé et d'un t-shirt blanc. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever et une faible lumière glissait timidement dans la salle de bain entrouverte. Mais le jeune homme ne remarquait rien, s'était reculé dans l'obscurité de ses doigts serrés. Sasuke dormait encore, les jambes emmêlées dans la couette tiède, le visage enfouie dans l'oreiller de Naruto, indifférent à la torpeur de ce dernier. Le blond était sur une pente raide et accidentée. Céder à Sasuke était le premier pas vers la chute et ne pas le regretter autant qu'il le voudrait était le deuxième pas. Il prit une longue inspiration, revit le regard terrifié et en larmes de Sasuke sous ses paupières fermées. Son cœur se souleva comme une petite barque emportée par une grosse vague. Il baissa les bras, posa ses mains sur ses cuisses nues et fixa un point invisible. A cet instant, sa volonté de protéger Sasuke ne fit que grandir ainsi qu'une peur insoluble, étrange et ténue. La peur de dépasser les limites qu'il s'était fixé, d'oublier que Sasuke ne le regardait pas comme un simple protecteur, de tomber dans le piège que le brun tendait grossièrement.

Il se mit debout et commença sa toilette avec des gestes lents. Tant que Sasuke serait à ses côtés, la peur serait toujours présente et entacherait sa vie quotidienne. Je dois juste me comporter comme d'habitude, se dit-il tout en faisant face à son reflet, lui parler comme je parlerais à Kiba. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, il comprendra qu'il n'obtiendra jamais ce qu'il attend de moi. Naruto grimaça et son cœur se souleva une nouvelle fois. Les sanglots de Sasuke, sa voix suppliante, son « ne meurs pas », restaient ancrés dans ses oreilles et se répétaient comme une chanson que l'on aurait mis en boucle. Le prendre dans ses bras, dormir contre lui, était-ce dépasser les limites ? En avait-il trop fait ? Est-ce que Sasuke ne se ferait des idées après cette nuit ? Naruto se mordit la lèvre, abaissa sa brosse à dent et s'appuya contre le lavabo. Si Kiba avait fait un cauchemar violent et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le calmer, aurait-il agit de la même manière ? Il se fit un petit film, imagina Kiba se roulant dans son lit, appelant sa mère, pleurant à grosses larmes et pouffa de rire. Rire qui résonna entre les murs carrelés de la salle de bain et parvint jusqu'à Sasuke qui s'éveillait doucement.

Celui-ci ouvrit ses lourdes paupières et se leva maladroitement, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans la couette. Il sortit de la chambre en tremblant, chercha Naruto et ne tarda pas à le trouver.

- Tu t'es réveillé tôt, fit-il d'une petite voix étranglée, qu'est-ce tu faisais ?

Naruto sourit d'un air gêné.

- Rien, je me prépare. J'ai cours ce matin.

Sasuke hocha la tête, se posta à côté de lui et tendit le bras pour le saisir par la taille et plaquer son front contre son épaule.

- Tu rentres à quelle heure ?

- Vers seize heure.

Sasuke plissa les yeux et fixa le profil du blond, suspicieux :

- Tu mens pas, hein ?

- Pourquoi je mentirais ? S'étonna Naruto.

- Pour traîner un peu plus longtemps avec les autres attardés.

- Ce sont mes amis, Sasuke. Ne parle pas d'eux comme ça.

Le brun ricana et ne répondit pas. Quand Naruto eut terminé de se rincer la bouche, Sasuke proposa mine de rien de prendre leur douche ensemble tout en commençant lascivement à se déshabiller. Mais sa tentative se solda par un échec et Naruto eut tôt fait de le mettre à la porte et de fermer derrière lui.

- Merde ! T'es pas drôle, protesta t-il, le nez collé au battant.

- Va plutôt manger ton p'tit déj' au lieu de débiter connerie sur connerie, fit la voix sourde de Naruto.

Sasuke poussa un soupir et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Il vit un bol vide dans l'évier et ses paupières se fermèrent à demi, déçu et agacé :

- Il aurait pu m'attendre.

Après un grognement, il sortit un autre bol du placard, y versa du lait et le mit dans le micro-onde. Puis, il s'adossa sur le rebord de la table de travail et croisa les bras. Ses yeux noirs s'accrochèrent à la porte de la salle de bain, obstinément fermée. Il se devait être aussi obstiné qu'elle pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Pourtant, le refus de Naruto et sa façon d'ignorer volontairement ses sentiments le fatiguaient. Sasuke se mordit l'ongle de son pouce et tenta de faire exploser la porte par la pensée. Rien ne se passa. Le vent frappa la baie vitrée. Et le son de l'eau qui coule émergea de derrière sa pire ennemie. Il entrouvrit la bouche et imagina Naruto sous la douche, son dos, son torse, ses cuisses, ses fesses nus et ruisselants. Il le vit tirer ses cheveux blonds imbibés d'eau en arrière et fermer les yeux sous le pommeau de douche. Son cœur cognait fort, son sang pulsa dans tout son corps et lentement, son sexe se dressa sous son caleçon. Le micro-onde sonnait depuis plus de deux minutes, mais il ne l'entendit pas. C'était comme si ses tympans ne percevaient que ce son éreintant : ces gouttes qui s'écrasaient contre la peau tannée et qui, elles, avaient le droit de le caresser.

Une jalousie irrationnelle, intense et incongrue le prit aux tripes, le fit tituber. Il se retint de courir vers la salle de bain et de tambouriner à la porte comme un dément. Je dois être patient, se dit-il, Naruto n'est pas encore prêt. Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant, fit le vide dans sa tête confuse et se retourna pour récupérer son bol fumant.

* * *

Kiba et Shikamaru lui avaient proposé de traîner dans un café après les cours. Mais, soucieux de ne pas provoquer Sasuke, il avait refusé et s'était dépêché de rentrer. Naruto ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer clairement. Bien sûr, cela lui coûtait de faire faux bond à ses amis. Pourtant, Sasuke était trop fragile et avait beaucoup trop de choses en tête pour s'inquiéter à son sujet. Le blond ne tenait pas à le revoir planquer sous son lit, hurlant, pleurant, implorant qu'un fantôme démoniaque l'épargne. Alors il prit soin d'accélérer le pas, regarda l'heure sur son portable et grimaça. Quand enfin, il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble, il souffla et se détendit. Il était en retard d'une demi-heure. De son point de vue, ce n'était rien. Une personne normale ne s'en formaliserait pas, lancerait une pique moqueuse ou s'énerverait un peu, puis passerait à autre chose. Oui, mais voilà : Sasuke n'était pas « normal ». Il était paranoïaque, déséquilibré, angoissé et torturé. Après seulement cinq minutes d'attente, il se mettrait à élaborer des hypothèses comme : « son professeur l'a peut-être retenu » ou « le cours a fini plus tard que prévu ». Puis, le temps filant, il suggérerait des scénarios de plus en plus sophistiqués : « il s'est peut-être blessé en ratant une marche et a dû rester à l'infirmerie » ou « des criminels l'ont peut-être intercepté, lui ont volé son argent et son téléphone et l'ont frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance ». Et enfin, ne le voyant toujours pas arrivé, son imagination tordue l'amènerait à des pensées telles que : « il en a eu marre de moi et a décidé de m'abandonner » ou « une voiture l'a percuté et il est mort » ou encore : « Itachi l'a retrouvé et l'a tué ».

Naruto s'agita, se secoua la tête. Il finissait lui-même par se faire des films vivre avec un garçon aussi imprévisible et instable émotionnellement comme Sasuke lui mettait une pression à laquelle il ne s'était pas préparé aussi bien qu'il le croyait. Il passa les lourdes portes d'aciers, pénétra dans le couloir désert, s'avança à grands pas et entra dans l'appartement en prononçant un grand : « Je suis là ! ». Personne ne répondit. Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto chercha autour de lui, dans le salon, dans la cuisine tout en retirant ses chaussures, son sac et son manteau. Il déglutit, marcha rapidement vers sa chambre et fut soulagé de ne pas voir de corps prostré sous le lit ou sous son bureau. Pourtant, l'angoisse revint lui glacer le sang et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il recula, fit face à la porte qui menait à la chambre du brun et appela à nouveau :

- Sasuke, tu es là ?

Pas de réponse. Naruto ouvrit doucement le battant de bois verni. Un dos se dessina dans la pénombre, éclairé par la lumière blanche qu'émettait un écran d'ordinateur. Naruto se figea, ahuri. Un son électronique et continu s'élevait sourdement dans la pièce. De la musique. Sasuke avait un casque sur les oreilles et écoutait un solo de guitare électrique tout en tapant vigoureusement sur son clavier. Le blond soupira et posa une main sur sa poitrine tout en se traitant d'imbécile.

Sasuke sentit sa présence et se tourna de profil. Un fin sourire illumina son visage blafard et, tout en faisant glisser son casque sur sa nuque, il dit :

- J'ai failli attendre, crétin.

Le blond tiqua.

- Wow..., j'avais espéré un « bon retour à la maison ! » chaleureux et larmoyant et tout ce que j'ai, c'est une insulte. Génial, ironisa t-il. Tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois, je te ferais attendre trois, non, quatre heures ! Histoire de te faire bien chier ! S'écria Naruto en faisant de grands gestes.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil et cligna des yeux :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

- Pour rien, connard !

Naruto sortit de la chambre, les poings serrés. Sasuke lui emboîta le pas et relança :

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui va pas.

- Ce qui ne va pas, Sasuke, c'est que tu me fais toute une histoire pour que je rentre à l'heure. J'ai alors refusé de traîner avec Kiba pour revenir dans les temps ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour te voir glander devant ton ordi et me faire traiter d'abruti.

- Je t'ai traité de crétin, crétin.

- Oh, la ferme !

Le blond s'affala sur le canapé et jeta la tête en arrière. Un silence s'installa, brisé par le bruit doux des pas de Sasuke. Sasuke qui réfléchissait, cherchait à résoudre une énigme complexe, comme si, par la force de ses prunelles noires, il pénétrait dans l'esprit confus de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci gardait les yeux fermés et reprenait lentement son calme, ne se doutant pas être l'objet d'une analyse profonde et minutieuse. Soudain, Sasuke sourit. Du même sourire que lorsqu'il avait vu Naruto sur le seuil de sa chambre un sourire ineffable, gracieux et fragile. Il se pencha sur le visage du blond et ses doigts fins caressèrent le front de ce dernier, ébouriffèrent les mèches dorées, puis il chuchota :

- Tu avais peur que je fasse une crise ?

Naruto ouvrit les paupières, le fixa sans répondre durant de longues minutes. Il laissa Sasuke lui caresser les cheveux, sentit le bout de ses ongles effleurer la peau de son crâne et sa main blanche toucher sa nuque en un lent va et vient. Il en oublia sa colère, ses inquiétudes funestes ainsi que le fait que le garçon qui l'enlaçait tendrement crevait d'envie de l'embrasser.

- Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Demanda t-il.

- J'ai pas fais de crise, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

Naruto soupira :

- Bon d'accord, je l'admets : j'ai peut-être un peu flippé.

Le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandit, découvrit ses dents parfaitement alignées et haussa ses pommettes légèrement creuses. Le cœur de Naruto bondit d'un coup sec, comme un poisson qui saute à la surface de l'eau. Jamais le brun n'avait montré une telle expression. Sa nature moqueuse, sarcastique et suffisante faisait que Naruto avait déjà entrevu quelques uns de ses faciès, comme son sourire en coin ou son regard mi-blasé mi-amusé. Et c'était la première fois que Naruto le voyait sourire, et c'était grâce à lui. Il ne put s'empêcher d'en être ému alors que Sasuke s'asseyait à côté de lui, le prenait étroitement dans ses bras et déposait quelques baisers dans son cou tout en fermant les yeux.

- J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir barge, alors pour m'occuper, j'ai commencé mes cours sur le net. C'était vraiment emmerdant, dit le brun en calant son menton sur l'épaule du blond.

- C'est super, mais tu pourrais pas me raconter tout ça un peu plus loin.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les câlins ?

- Tu me serres trop fort, j'ai l'impression d'être un gamin de cinq ans coincé entre les seins de sa grosse tante, plaisanta Naruto.

- Oh...alors tu veux que je te traite plus en adulte ? Fit Sasuke en baissant d'une octave.

Sensuellement, Sasuke tourna la tête vers l'oreille du blond et, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la lécha avec gourmandise. Naruto eut un violent mouvement de recul, mais ne put s'échapper de sa prise. Fébrile, le jeune brun profita de son trouble pour dévorer le cartilage tendre. Son souffle chaud et saccadé fit frissonner la peau tannée, et ses mains emprisonnèrent le crâne blond. Il se mit sur les genoux, une cuisse de chaque côté de la jambe gauche de Naruto. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. Comment une simple boutade avait-elle pu le conduire à une telle situation ? Il tenta à nouveau de se dégager quand Sasuke gémit en mordillant gentiment son oreille. Sa respiration se coupa. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers le brun qu'il mourrait d'envie d'étrangler par représailles. Quand soudain, ses billes bleues se figèrent, subjuguées par la petite oreille joliment rose de Sasuke. Ses lèvres se mirent à le picoter, ses dents à le démanger, sa langue à s'agiter. Le cœur du brun battait si fort, si intensément, qu'il le sentait tout contre sa poitrine. Les bruits de sucions, la sensation qu'une antre chaude et douce caressait avidement chaque millimètre de son organe auditif, chauffa anormalement son corps paralysé. Son cerveau envoyait d'étranges signaux à son bas-ventre et réveilla une nuée d'insectes volants qui chatouillèrent brusquement son estomac et son sexe. Je dois me débattre, se dit-il, je dois me débattre. Sinon j'ai perdu. Sinon Sasuke ne m'écoutera plus. Celui-ci s'attaqua à la peau fine juste en dessus de son oreille et la suça avec délicatesse. Tout d'un coup, un profond gémissement résonna dans le salon.

Sasuke se figea subitement et fit face à Naruto. Ce dernier comprit alors que ce son venait de lui et plongea dans les yeux noirs tout en affichant une expression horrifiée. Les joues rouges, la bouche collante et gonflée, le brun hésita entre lui sauter dessus ou, vue le dégoût qu'exprimait son colocataire, se retirer et perdre l'occasion de lui ôter toute possibilité de fuite. Une vague de bien-être, un grand sentiment de réussite lui donna des ailes, balaya ses interrogations et sans attendre davantage, il fondit sur les joues roses de Naruto. Mais trop tard. Le blond se débattit et le poussa en arrière d'un puissant geste du bras. Il chuta sur le tapis et entendit des pas précipités suivi d'un claquement de porte. Penaud, déçu, habité par un étrange malaise incompréhensible, Sasuke fixa le canapé vide sans émettre un son. Il avait donné du plaisir à Naruto. Il l'avait fait réagir. Un sourire tremblant orna son visage blafard et il eut envie de pleurer. Pleurer pour quoi ? Il devrait être heureux, il devrait sauter de joie, railler le blond qui s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. Alors pourquoi ? Était-ce à cause de ses grands yeux bleus paniqués, de ce si beau visage figé dans l'horreur, l'incompréhension, la peur ? Sasuke se mit sur les genoux, se replia sur lui-même, effleura de son nez les fibres douces du tapis blanc. Son cœur se fendit en deux. Naruto avait eut peur. Une peur intense dont il était la source. Le visage dément de Itachi revint le hanter.

Une nuit où la lune était haute et entière, Sasuke était prostré à terre, tremblant, agonisant de souffrance et de terreur alors que l'ombre si large, si grande de son frère le surplombait. Ce soir-là, il était redevenu l'enfant qui avait peur du noir, des cris d'oiseaux nocturnes, du plancher dont les grincements ressemblaient à des voix étouffées. Face à la mort, il n'était plus qu'un bébé sans défense. Sasuke sursauta, revint au temps présent et fixa avec désespoir la porte fermée de la chambre de Naruto. Il désirait tant s'y faufiler et se glisser sous les draps, aux côtés du blond. Mais pas après ça. Naruto ne voudrait sûrement pas lui ouvrir ou le jetterait dehors. Et puis, le jeune brun ne voulait pas non plus voir ce visage effrayé. Bien sûr, il souhaitait ardemment se faire aimer de Naruto, mais pas par la force, pas comme le ferait Itachi.

Cette nuit-là, Sasuke dormit seul avec ses démons. Et le fantôme noir veillait dans un coin de la pièce, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard.

Sakura entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, remit en place sa frange et desserra sa lourde écharpe. Naruto observait son manège d'un œil attentif et détourna maladroitement son regard lorsqu'il croisa les deux yeux verts. Il attendait qu'elle parle, écoutait distraitement des élèves de premières années parler d'un quelconque devoir et qui passèrent devant eux avant de disparaître dans une classe. Le couloir redevint désert, seuls des raclements de chaises et des voix étouffés perturbèrent le silence fragile. Enfin, la jeune fille mordit ses lèvres et dit :

- Je suis désolée. Pas pour ce j'ai dit la dernière fois..., ça je ne le regrette pas et je le pensais vraiment. Mais pour t'avoir éviter ces derniers jours. Je devais retrouver mes esprits et prendre un peu de distance.

Naruto sourit timidement et baissa la tête :

- Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai mal agi moi aussi.

- Tu dis ça, mais tu n'as pas l'intention de lâcher Sasuke, affirma t-elle, désabusée.

Le blond eut un sursaut et se gratta distraitement l'oreille, pour se masser ensuite la nuque avec un air embarrassé. Il lui arrivait encore de sentir la langue chaude de Sasuke le chatouiller et à chaque fois que des personnes le jaugeaient, il avait l'affreux pressentiment que tous savaient. Tous savaient pour ce dérapage. Il avait baissé sa garde et Sasuke avait su s'engouffrer dans la petite faille qu'il avait malencontreusement laissé. Naruto cligna des paupières, chassa pour la énième fois l'image de cette petite oreille rose qu'il aurait secrètement aimé goûter et mordiller. Après s'être enfuis dans sa chambre, il s'était allongé sur son lit, les yeux hagards fixés sur le plafond blanc. Puis il s'était mis à blâmer Sasuke, à se blâmer lui-même, et à blâmer le cosmos, le monde, l'univers, le dieu qui l'observait et qui s'amusait à le torturer. Ce n'était pas moi, se dit encore Naruto, je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir. C'est Sasuke, le fautif. C'est lui qui ne m'écoute jamais et qui m'ignore quand je le repousse.

Ce matin-là, il l'avait évité et était partit plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire. Puis, les jours qui avaient suivi, il avait tout fait pour ne pas aborder le sujet et avait interdit l'accès à sa chambre à Sasuke. Il aurait dû être soulagé que les choses reviennent lentement dans l'ordre. Un lit à soi. Pas de câlins à répétitions, d'insultes ou de chamailleries interminables. Pouvoir traîner avec ses amis jusqu'à pas d'heure. Et puis, le silence.

Un silence lourd, angoissant, insupportable entre deux êtres qui s'éloignaient et qui avaient terriblement besoin l'un de l'autre. Mais Naruto ne voulait pas l'admettre. Sasuke avait dépassé la limite. Et le blond avait été ferme à ce sujet : il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance. Alors pourquoi tout s'emmêlait ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à dormir ? Pourquoi avait-il si froid la nuit ? Il serra les poings dans les poches de son manteau, n'écoutait qu'à moitié Sakura qui babillait sans qu'il ne sache sur quoi. Et il eut une pensée désagréable : la voix de Sasuke lui manquait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda subitement Sakura.

- Hein ? Euh...je, baragouina Naruto, tout va bien. Excuse-moi, on parlait de quoi ?

Les fins sourcils de la jeune fille se rejoignirent en une expression méfiante :

- Je parlais dans le vide et tu faisais semblant de m'écouter. Ça devient une habitude chez toi.

- Je...pardon, j'ai pas mal de choses en tête et-

- Sasuke, siffla t-elle d'une voix perçante, c'est encore lui, pas vrai ? Toujours et toujours et encore et encore, sans arrêt : Sasuke.

A mesure qu'elle parlait, elle se métamorphosait en une harpie sauvage, aveuglée par la jalousie. Elle le scrutait d'un air profondément mauvais et il eut peur qu'elle ne lui saute à la gorge. Sakura se reprit en le voyant se crisper et tenta de respirer le plus calmement possible.

- Quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, je n'ai pas menti. Je voudrais que tu y penses sérieusement, continua t-elle.

Naruto se raidit et sa gorge s'assécha. Que répondre ? Comment lui expliquer qu'avec Sasuke dans les pattes, il lui était impensable de fréquenter quelqu'un ? Pourtant, que ne donnerait-il pas pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une relation normale avec une fille normale. Un temps. Le souvenir de la petite oreille rose du jeune brun dansa brièvement dans son cerveau. Il passa une main sur son visage tiré et se traita d'idiot, puis se reprit.

Il afficha une mine désolée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rejetait une déclaration, mais il s'agissait de Sakura. Celle qu'il avait adulé adolescent, celle qu'il avait pourchassé au lycée dans l'espoir infime qu'elle le regardât. Celle qu'il n'aimait plus aujourd'hui. Il ouvrit la bouche et vit son lui de quinze ans, désespérément amoureux, désespérément en mal d'attention, qui lui hurlait d'accepter, qui lui suppliait de l'embrasser.

Un jeune homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Sasuke.

Sakura perçut son trouble, s'agita et changea de jambe d'appui. Elle évita son regard et perdit le sien dans le long couloir souterrain.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

- Je suis désolé.

Sakura ne jouait plus avec ses cheveux roses, ne dansait plus sur ses petits talons hauts, ne le fixait plus avec des yeux brillants. Ses traits se durcirent, ses iris verts se voilèrent et ses poings se serrèrent. Dès qu'il mentionnait le jeune brun, dès qu'il prononçait son nom, une boule de rage, brûlante et glacée à la fois se compressait dans son estomac. C'était comme s'il prononçait un mot magique et interdit, un sort funeste qui la transformait en furie. Elle manqua de se jeter à son cou pour étrangler cette gorge et taire cette voix rauque qui ne répétait que ce nom maudit. Ses mains restèrent enchaîner à sa raison mais pour combien de temps encore ? Combien de temps faudrait-il à sa haine pour ronger ses entraves ?

Naruto ne remarquait rien. Il cherchait ses mots. Et quand sa voix s'éleva, résonna dans ce couloir désert et infini, Sakura eut l'impression que son âme s'était séparée de son corps pour observer la scène de plus loin.

- J'ai changé depuis le lycée, disait-il, et mes sentiments pour toi aussi ont changé.

Ses oreilles sifflèrent. Son cœur battit. Les sons se firent de plus en plus lointains.

- Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur. Et je...je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aimer d'une autre façon.

Sakura leva les mains devant elle pour l'arrêter.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Elle ne reconnut pas sa voix, si petite, si cassée. Sa vision flancha et des bourdonnements entêtants emplissaient son cerveau si bien que ses tempes la lancèrent. Elle refusait de comprendre, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer. Il disait ne pas l'aimer et au fond d'elle-même, elle se dit que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Le ton sincère, les yeux bleus honnêtes ne la convainquirent pas. Peu lui importait qu'il lui dise la vérité, qu'il la crie, qu'il l'écrive en caractère gras et en capital en haut du bâtiment de la fac elle refusait de la voir. C'est impossible, pensa t-elle alors qu'une migraine atroce martelait son crâne, il m'a aimé d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Il ne peut pas m'oublier maintenant. Il n'y a qu'une seule explication : il veut me protéger de Sasuke. Sasuke qui n'hésiterait pas à m'attaquer s'il apprenait que nous nous aimons. Sasuke qui est amoureux de lui et qui finirait détruit. Elle fixa Naruto, plongea ses grands yeux verts en larmes. Il n'esquissa pas un geste vers elle, restait là, pantois alors que le cœur de la jeune fille se déchirait. Le menton tremblant, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit.

* * *

La voiture se gara sur une place de parking, en face du cabinet de Kabuto Yakushi. Las, Sasuke sortit du véhicule sous ordre du policier et il pénétra dans un grand immeuble luxueux en traînant des pieds. L'homme en uniforme le suivait de près, les mains jointes sur son ventre. Les larges et hautes vitres étaient si propres qu'elles leur renvoyaient leurs reflets. Tout comme le carrelage blanc et brillant qui donnait au brun l'impression de marcher sur des petits carrés de miroirs. Une standardiste, assise devant un comptoir en bois massif, les toisait de haut en bas d'un air interrogatif. Le policier laissa Sasuke un instant en lui intimant de ne pas bouger d'un pouce et vint à la rencontre de la jeune femme. Cela ne lui prit que trois minutes pour lui expliquer la situation avant de revenir d'une démarche raide et de lui dire d'avancer. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un ascenseur vide qui s'ouvrait lentement et dont le sol était recouvert d'une moquette aux motifs persans richement colorées. Sasuke hésita à entrer dans la cage métallique et le policier dû le pousser en grommelant.

Ses jambes tremblotaient et il ne put s'empêcher de garder ses pupilles noires fixées vers le tapis vert aux arabesques bleues et dorées. Lentement, il releva la tête. Les poignées en bois vernies étincelaient sous la lumière blanche de l'habitacle. Son ventre se noua. Il était déjà venu ici.

- On est où ? Chuchota t-il à l'homme à côté de lui.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil :

- Au cabinet de Monsieur Yakushi, ton...votre psychiatre.

- Dans cet immeuble hors de prix ?

- De nombreux professionnels travaillent ici, ce n'est pas inhabituel et il paraît que ça donne une bonne image aux clients.

- Une image de connards qui s'en mettent plein les fouilles, ouais.

- Peut-être bien, répondit l'homme, mais gardez ça pour vous.

Sasuke se renfrogna et alors que l'ascenseur montait, que les étages défilaient, que le silence se prolongeait, son cœur cogna sourdement dans sa poitrine. Transporté dans un autre temps, il vit un petit enfant aux cheveux noirs tenir fermement la main de sa mère et jeter quelques œillades à son père. L'homme baissa le front. Son large dos souligné par les plis de son kimono noir parut immense, fort et invincible. Peu importait l'endroit où ils iraient, le garçon restait convaincu que rien ne pourrait leur arriver tant que ce dos-là ne fléchirait pas. Pourtant, sa nature curieuse le poussait à lui poser cette question : « où on va ? pourquoi on monte aussi haut ? ». Sasuke bloqua sa respiration. Une vague de froid envahit subitement son corps et le fit frissonner alors qu'il vit le souvenir de son père se tendre et entrouvrir ses lèvres : « pour supplier les dieux de nous épargner ». Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il voulut se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé après cela, savoir pourquoi son père lui avait répondu quelque chose d'aussi étrange, d'aussi confus. Mais plus il tentait d'insérer de clefs, plus la porte se verrouillait et se faisait lointaine.

Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, il tituba. En voyant le long couloir, une boule de plomb se forma au fond de son ventre. Les murs étaient trop blancs, les fenêtres trop propres, la lumière trop brillante comme si sous ses artifices se cachait quelque chose de laid, de monstrueux. Sasuke humecta ses lèvres sèches et avança, sans cesse poussé par le policier. Ils firent face à une lourde porte vernie sur laquelle était fixée une plaque dorée où le nom : « Kabuto Yakushi » était gravé. La boule grossit, grossit encore. Et Sasuke crut percevoir une fumée noire et palpable s'échapper des fines interstices autour de la porte. Il voulut faire demi-tour et retrouver les bras de Naruto. Pourtant, l'homme en uniforme sonna et alors que la porte s'ouvrit, il lui murmura :

- J'attendrais à l'extérieur. Tenez-vous tranquille.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui et lui lança :

- Ta gueule.

- Oh, quelle langue bien insolente nous avons là, s'éleva une voix.

Le jeune brun eut un mouvement de recul. Adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, un homme aux petites lunettes rondes lui souriait nonchalamment. Ses cheveux cendres attachés en queue de cheval retombaient sur l'une de ses épaules et ses doigts trop blancs ramenaient de temps à autre ses lunettes sur son nez. Le policier le salua, l'informa de quelques formalités juridiques et pressa l'épaule de Sasuke qui le repoussa brutalement. L'homme haussa un sourcil, nullement surpris et dit :

- Je serais dans la voiture.

- C'est ça, dégage.

Kabuto Yakushi lui fit signe de la tête alors qu'il s'éloignait, puis reporta toute son attention sur le jeune homme en face de lui. Ses yeux à demi clos, il contempla son client. Un véritable éphèbe. Il avait déjà vu des femmes magnifiques, mais très peu d'hommes aussi beaux. Il avait prévu de d'abord lui inspirer confiance, mais à la vue de cette peau alléchante, de ses lèvres roses, il doutait. Allait-il pouvoir se retenir ? Son sexe commençait déjà à le démanger. D'un geste vague de la main, le psychiatre fit entrer Sasuke dans son bureau. Une pièce terne. Les livres de la bibliothèque derrière le large bureau était soigneusement rangés par ordre alphabétique. Les diplômes étaient encadrés, alignés au centimètre près. Et les quelques objets de décorations semblaient tout droit sortit d'un appartement témoin. Il n'y avait pas une seule trace de poussière, de moisissure ou même de toile d'araignée. Rien. Sasuke eut l'impression de tomber dans le vide. Il n'avait aucun repère, aucun moyen de connaître ou d'analyser cet homme tant son environnement était commun, dénué de toute personnalité. Et son cœur se bomba et se mit à battre plus fort. Il avait déjà vu une pièce similaire autrefois.

La chambre de Itachi.

- Assis-toi, je t'en prie, fit le psychiatre.

Ce dernier s'installa derrière son bureau et se mit à feuilleter un dossier sur lequel la photo de Sasuke prise au lycée était attaché par un trombone. Il soupira, rehaussa ses lunettes rondes et fixa à nouveau le jeune brun, comme pour sonder son âme. Sasuke s'assit sur une chaise capitonnée, déglutit, tenta de reprendre son calme et de ne pas se laisser impressionner.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi par les journaux, la télé, les magasines. Tu es assez célèbre. Après tout, les Uchiha sont une famille issue de la noblesse ce qui peut nous faire comprendre l'intérêt que tous ces gens ont pour toi. Plus encore, c'est le grand mystère qui entoure leur mort qui est fascinante, ainsi que le fait que toi, tu sois en vie.

Sasuke serra les poings sur son jean, agacé par ce flot de paroles. L'homme aux lunettes prenait un malin plaisir à le voir pâlir. Depuis qu'il était avec Naruto, Sasuke avait tendance à fuir la réalité et à se réfugier dans ses iris céruléens. Le blond était devenu son autre monde, son paradis. Et bien que le jeune brun avait fait une erreur, Naruto n'avait pas quitté l'appartement, ne l'avait pas rejeté complètement. Rien que pour ça, Sasuke restait persuadé qu'il avait encore une chance de tout rattraper. Pourtant, entendre ces faits, son passé de la bouche immonde cet ogre trop propre sur lui et si indifférent à sa cause le ramena sur terre. Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant. J'ai Naruto, se dit-il, quand je vais rentrer, il sera là. Je me ferais pardonner, je lui prometterais que je ne lui ferais plus peur. La voix claire du médecin s'éleva à nouveau et le jeune brun ne l'écouta qu'à moitié. Son coeur se serrait ; la voix de Naruto lui manquait.

- Ce que je veux dire, reprit Kabuto Yakushi, c'est que je te connais déjà un peu et me suis intéressé à toi. Et tant que psychiatre, j'ai le devoir de soulager ta souffrance.

- Pas besoin. J'ai Naruto.

Un temps. Le sourire si confiant du psychiatre se crispa.

- Oh...Naruto Uzumaki, c'est bien ça ?

Il vomit ce nom, eut la sensation d'avoir une substance visqueuse et dégoûtante sur la langue. Le brun fronça les sourcils et se leva, droit sur ses jambes. La boule de son ventre n'avait cessé de grossir et de le brûler, comme pour le mettre en garde que quelque chose allait survenir. Il devait partir d'ici au plus vite ou cet homme allait le dévorer.

- Contente-toi d'écrire au juge que tout va bien. On perdra moins de temps.

Il esquissa un geste pour s'en aller, lui tourna le dos quand l'homme aux petite lunettes l'arrêta :

- Et si...je ne le fais pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Si je ne le fais pas...que ferais-tu ?

- Où veux-tu en venir, connard ?

Kabuto Yakushi se leva de sa chaise en silence, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Lentement, il s'approcha du jeune homme. Si près, qu'il l'accula et le plaqua contre le mur. Puis il se pencha prudemment et saisit le visage sublime entre ses longs doigts froids. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, se débattit et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Mais, alors qu'il voulut lui porter un deuxième coup, Kabuto Yakushi attrapa fermement son poignet. Et les verres de ses petites lunettes lui montrèrent son reflet, lui dévoilèrent sa panique croissante.

- Je pensais que toi et moi parlerions un peu plus. Mais, décidément, tu es comme on me l'a décrit : farouche, caractériel, vulgaire et _faible_.

Sasuke tenta de lui donner un coup de genou, sans succès. L'homme, plus grand que lui, se colla à lui et reniflait ses cheveux avec une allégresse dérangeante. Son sexe dressé se frottait contre son bassin et Sasuke se mit à hurler :

- TA GUEULE ! LÂCHE-MOI, ESPECE DE PERVERS ! NARUTO ! NARUTO !

D'un coup sec et brutal, Kabuto Yakushi prit son visage en coupe et appuya avec force sur ses joues :

- Tu es un garçon intelligent, Sasuke, alors je suis sûr que tu vas comprendre. Que se passerait-il si par malheur je venais à raconter au juge que tu m'as agressé dès notre première entrevue ? débita t-il à toute vitesse.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

- Bien sûr que tu le sais. Tu serais définitivement séparé de ton Naruto et tu passerais le reste de ta misérable vie dans un hôpital. Et puis, même si tu disais la vérité, qui te croirait ? Personne, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, je vais te proposer un marché : je ferais en sorte de faire des rapports qui illustrent ton évolution et ta volonté de t'en sortir et de guérir.

C'était bel et bien un ogre. De la bave coulait lentement le long de son menton, ses molaires étaient immenses et ses canines étaient affûtées. Combien de personnes avait-il dévoré avant Sasuke ? Combien de fous ont été abusé dans cette pièce sobre et terrifiante ? Je veux voir Naruto, pensa Sasuke, viens me chercher, Naruto. Le brun voulut pleurer, enchaînait les coups de poings et de pieds de plus en plus désespérés. Mais l'ogre était habitué et continua, ravi :

- En échange, tu vas m'obéir bien docilement sous peine de te retrouver à nouveau enfermé dans un asile de fous.

* * *

Bon...tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard. Je pensais pouvoir le finir pour la semaine dernière, mais j'étais beaucoup trop occupée. L'inspiration était là (enfin quand elle déniait se montrer, la vilaine), mais j'ai dû laisser la priorité à mes cours. Enfin, j'y suis arrivée, je crois. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit très satisfaisant, mais comme ça fait deux semaines déjà que je repousse la publication, j'en ai un peu marre alors je le laisse tel quel (oui, j'ai pas arrêté de retoucher, changer, réecrire, un vrai champ de bataille x') ). Donc, qu'en pensez-vous ? :D Bon, je comprendrais si la dernière partie (avec Kabuto) est mal écrite, disons que comme je voulais absolument publier ce week end, j'ai un peu peur que vous le trouviez bâcler.

Une petite review pour une grosse emmerdeuse pas ponctuelle pour un sou ?


	13. Gardien

**Titre :** Il m'a tout pris

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi (si seulement !)

Merci ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ça m'a vraiment boosté ! Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé si je publierais régulièrement : je vais essayer de publier toutes les deux semaines minimum. Je ne me sens pas de vous donner un chapitre toutes les semaines surtout avec mes études à côtés, donc je vais m'en tenir à deux semaines, je pense que c'est plus raisonnable. ^^ Bon, mise à part ça, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Gardien

* * *

Naruto frappa. Et seul un silence obscur lui répondit. La porte de la chambre de Sasuke resta fermée bien qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Le blond hésita entre insister et renoncer. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes moites. Sa conversation avec Sakura le matin-même lui avait permit de comprendre une chose : il n'avait pas le droit d'éviter Sasuke de cette manière pour un simple écart. Lui-même avait beaucoup souffert lorsque Sakura ignorait délibérément ses sentiments au lycée et, même s'il ne comptait pas lui céder, il se devait de mettre les points sur les i et d'établir une relation saine et normale. Du moins, la plus normale possible. Il frappa encore, attendit dans la pénombre et abaissa lentement la poignée. Puis il se figea brusquement, son cœur battant sourdement entre ses côtes.

Sasuke était enfoncé dans son siège, son casque sur les oreilles d'où s'échappait un son si fort que Naruto eut peur que ses tympans n'explosent. Les volets de la chambre était fermés et seule la lumière de l'écran de l'ordinateur éclairait faiblement la pièce sombre. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Une atmosphère lourde planait autour du jeune homme comme un monstre rampant qui lui tournait autour dans l'attente d'une brèche pour l'achever. Titubant, Naruto s'avança prudemment jusqu'à la chaise de bureau et appela à nouveau Sasuke, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus inquiet. L'avait-il trop négligé ? L'avait-il une fois encore fait souffrir ? Le jeune blond grimaça et d'un geste brusque fit tourner la chaise.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui-

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le corps prostré du brun, ses genoux osseux solidement entourés de ses bras minces, et ses grands yeux noirs ouverts en une expression d'effroi. Sasuke ne semblait pas l'avoir vu il avait plongé au plus profond de sa conscience. L'odeur, la sensation du touché, l'haleine de l'homme aux petites lunettes rondes mordaient son être de toute part. Et son esprit se débattait pour le faire disparaître de sa mémoire. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son dos, de ses hanches comme pour laver sa peau du souvenir de ces longs doigts froids. Ses fesses étaient glacées tant l'homme les avaient palpées et caressées. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et il voulut se vomir. Se vomir tout entier pour renaître en un homme nouveau et libre de l'emprise de l'ogre. Sa propre faiblesse le prenait à la gorge, le dégoûtait de lui-même. Il y avait un temps où il aurait pu briser cet homme en deux, lui broyer les membres, réduire son sourire confiant et gourmand en bouillie. Sasuke retint un hoquet et regarda ses mains. Trop fines, trop petites. Il voyait le sang circuler dans ses veines bleues, et les longs os qui allaient de son poignet à ses phalanges. Avant, il voyait des mains d'homme, larges, fermes qui pouvaient serrer le cou de n'importe qui et encastrer un ennemi d'un seul coup de poing. Où étaient-elles, ces mains-là ? Où était ce Sasuke si fort, si impressionnant ? Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Itachi l'avait détruit. Une seule nuit avait suffit pour qu'il l'anéantisse et en fasse un être impuissant et faible. Le jeune brun leva la tête, fut tirer de ses pensées par la voix de Naruto :

- Sasuke, ça va ?

En croisant les billes bleues, ce dernier eut honte et détourna le regard. Naruto ne devait pas savoir. Et il se jura d'emporter dans sa tombe le secret d'avoir été touché par un autre que lui. Le blond s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur, retira délicatement son casque de ses oreilles et posa une main chaude sur son épaule.

- Répond-moi. Tout va bien ?

- Hn.

- Ne me « hn » pas, fit Naruto en soupirant, ça crève les yeux qu'il t'est arrivé un truc.

- Tu demandes si je vais bien, et je te dis que oui, c'est tout, dit Sasuke d'une voix cassée.

- C'était pour la forme, imbécile.

Sasuke baissa la tête, dissimulant son visage derrière ses longues mèches noires.

- C'est toi l'imbécile, murmura t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto pressa son épaule et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ?

- Quoi ? S'exclama Sasuke, surpris.

- Je...je t'ai un peu...enfin, ces derniers jours...à cause de ce qui s'est passé, baragouina le blond.

- Tu m'as traité comme de la merde, ouais.

Naruto se releva d'un bond et le fixa d'un air blasé.

- N'exagérons rien non plus. Je t'ai juste fais un peu la gueule, c'est vrai. Mais sache que c'est de ta faute aussi.

- Je sais. Je l'ai mérité.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu es vierge de ce côté-là, j'aurais dû être plus délicat, dit Sasuke, moqueur.

Tout son corps s'allégeait, son cœur battait un petit air tendre dans sa poitrine. Parler avec Naruto. Entendre sa voix. Le railler gentiment. Et le voir piquer une colère noire pour deux mots déplacés lui donna des ailes. La lumière que le blond dégageait emplissait ses pupilles noires et envahissait son cerveau pour annihiler la présence malsaine de l'ogre de sa mémoire. Mais il repensa à ce qu'il avait fait une semaine plus tôt et son petit sourire narquois s'affaissa alors que Naruto s'agitait et le traitait de tous les noms.

- Je ne te ferais plus peur, fit le jeune brun, je te le promets.

Naruto se calma soudainement et plongea ses iris bleus dans les lacs noirs de Sasuke. Un sourire ineffable vint orner son visage. Il se sentait étrangement ému. Le brun et lui ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois, et ne vivaient ensemble que depuis deux semaines à peine et pourtant, il avait l'impression de l'avoir rencontré il y a des années. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils se ressemblaient, qu'ils se comprenaient et qu'inconsciemment, ils se soutenaient. Naruto n'aurait su l'expliquer. Il tendit la main vers Sasuke et d'un accord tacite, ils firent comme si rien ne s'était passé :

- Je nous ai commandé une pizza, ça t'ira ?

Le brun serra les doigts chauds entre les siens et se mit debout en faisant craquer ses chevilles nues.

- Encore de la malbouffe ?

- Dit celui qui ne cuisine jamais, ironisa le blond.

- Faux. Je sais mettre des plats au micro-onde.

Ils quittèrent la chambre, Naruto derrière Sasuke, et rejoignirent le séjour où la lumière des lampes illuminait le parquet et le grand tapis blanc du salon. Le brun cligna des paupières et plissa les yeux. Les ténèbres eurent du mal à quitter ses pupilles.

- Ouah..., la recette la plus facile du monde.

- Je sais aussi faire des salades, ajouta Sasuke en ricanant.

- Cool, la deuxième recette la plus facile du monde aussi ! Dis-moi quand tu aurais complété ton palmarès que je te remette un diplôme.

Naruto se mit à rire, ses lèvres s'étirant et creusant ses joues en deux petites fossettes. Il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il riait comme ça avec Sasuke. Ses craintes, ses soucis s'envolèrent. Et il réalisa que sa vie avait changé. Pas seulement la sienne, celle du jeune brun aussi. Le petit étudiant vivant dans un petit appartement près de la gare avait disparu. L'adolescent que tout le monde idolâtrait au lycée avait aussi disparu. Le blond ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'il était auparavant, ni ce qu'il pensait. Qu'est-ce qui animait cet étudiant-là déjà ? Quel était son but ? Pour quoi se battait-il ? Naruto leva le menton, fit le vide dans son cerveau, laissa une vague l'emporter et le ramener à un temps où Sasuke n'existait pas. Il vit un jeune homme qui avait atteint tout juste la majorité et qui vivait au jour le jour : il allait en cours le matin quand il en avait la volonté, mangeait le midi, reprenait les cours et revenait le soir pour aller travailler dans un fastfood minable. Une routine morne et qui, s'il n'avait pas eu ses amis, l'aurait rongé un peu plus vite chaque minute. Mais à présent, tout était différent. Sasuke était là, devant lui, glissant sur le sol d'une démarche féline. « Je veux le protéger » était devenu son leitmotiv et chaque jour était nouveau. Le blond ferma les paupières à demi, attendrit. Vivre pour quelqu'un d'autre était décidément beaucoup plus agréable. Le passé ne comptait pas. Ils étaient ensemble aujourd'hui, même si c'était la conséquence d'événements très douloureux. Naruto ne désirait rien de plus.

Arrivé à la cuisine, Sasuke se tourna de profil pour l'observer :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à regarder en l'air comme un abruti ?

Naruto pouffa et ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer une remarque sarcastique quand soudain, son corps se figea. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à une marque bleutée et légèrement violette dans le creux du cou de Sasuke. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué dans la noirceur de la chambre du brun. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas. Mais non, la marque était bien là. Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de sa nuque alors que les battements furieux de son cœur faisaient pulser son sang dans ses veines comme des explosions successives et intenses. Et une myriade d'interrogations envahirent son crâne, pénétrèrent dans chaque neurone, bousculèrent sa raison et ses sens. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et il déglutit à plusieurs reprises. Sasuke haussa un sourcil et entrouvrit la bouche en le voyant pâlir.

- Naruto ?

C'est quoi ce bleu ? Il s'est blessé ? C'est un suçon ? Qui le lui a fait ? Il se l'est fait tout seul ? Non, impossible. Alors comment ? Il n'a pas le droit de sortir. Il a vu quelqu'un ? Une personne que je ne connais pas ? Un ancien camarade de classe ? Non, personne ne sait qu'il vit ici. Alors qui ? Le policier ? Ça ne peut être que lui. Non, ça m'étonnerait. Obito Uchiha ? Non, c'est son oncle. Ce serait dégueulasse. Mais alors, qui ? Il n'y a personne à part moi. Ça devrait être moi. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le toucher. Hein ? Pourquoi je pense ça ? Il a le droit d'avoir quelqu'un. C'est même mieux pour moi, non ?

- Hé ! Naruto ! S'écria Sasuke en le secouant.

Ce dernier inspira avec profondeur et passa une main sur son visage effaré. Le brun s'inquiétait de plus en plus et l'enlaça maladroitement par la taille pour le soutenir.

- Tu es malade ? Tu veux que j'appelle une ambulance ? Demandait-il d'une voix tremblotante.

- Non, c'est rien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Naruto ne mentait pas. Depuis qu'il s'était éloigné de Sasuke, il dormait seul et mal. Les nuits semblaient plus courtes et instinctivement, il tendait l'oreille pour percevoir un sanglot, un cri, un gémissement qui viendrait de l'autre côté du couloir, qui viendrait de Sasuke prisonnier d'un autre cauchemar. Il s'était plus sentit coupable qu'il ne l'aurait cru et seule la peur que le brun interprète mal les choses l'avait retenu de le rejoindre dans son lit. Doucement, Naruto se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sasuke et expira en mimant de l'enthousiasme. Puis il se dirigea vers la table où reposait la pizza chaude.

- Et si on mangeait ? Je meurs de faim.

Il la découpa dans son carton et fit signe à Sasuke de s'asseoir. Celui-ci le scruta d'un air suspicieux et prit place en face de lui. Il ne posa pas de question et commença à manger en prenant une des part avec une précaution telle qu'il fit sourire Naruto.

- Elle va pas te sauter dessus, tu sais ?

- J'aurais préféré manger comme une personne civilisée, avec des baguettes ou un couteau et une fourchette.

Le blond fit la moue :

- Bouge ton cul de ta chaise et fais trois pas si t'en veux, enfoiré.

- Pour quelqu'un qui a failli s'évanouir, je te trouve bien insolent.

- Je n'allais pas... ! Commença Naruto après un vif sursaut, ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis très occupé ces temps-ci et du coup, j'ai sommeil, ça arrive. Et puis je te signale que le plus insolent de nous deux, c'est toi et de loin.

Sasuke hocha distraitement de la tête et entama prudemment sa part. Ses doigts fins tenaient la pâte triangulaire en un équilibre précaire, mais celle-ci ne tomba pas. Il la porta à la bouche et mordit dedans avec grâce. Ses yeux se fermaient brièvement en mâchant. Aucun son ne s'échappait de ses lèvres, pas de bruit de mastication ou de croquement. On a dû lui apprendre à manger très proprement quand il était petit, se dit Naruto, fasciné. Il lui arrivait souvent de regarder Sasuke manger. Ses mouvements lents, ses gestes graciles, sa bouche fermée, rose et silencieuse, sa façon d'avaler tout en passant un petit bout de langue sur ses lèvres, lui faisaient dresser les cheveux de sa nuque jusqu'à son front. La seule ombre au tableau était cette étrange marque sur le cou blanc du jeune brun. Naruto baissa la tête, se concentra uniquement sur la nourriture et tenta de l'ignorer.

La soirée passa ainsi et Sasuke restait étrangement distant. Après leur réconciliation, Naruto avait cru qu'il lui sauterait dessus tout de suite et lui ressortirait son discours sur sa volonté de le faire sien. Mais rien. Quand ils regardèrent un film à la télévision, Sasuke ne se colla pas à lui, ne frotta pas ses mollet avec ses pieds et n'embrassa pas le bas de sa mâchoire. Il restait au bout du canapé, la paume de sa main soutenant sa joue, perdu dans ses pensées. Naruto n'était pas non plus concentré sur le film et jetait quelques œillades inquiètes vers Sasuke. La seule chose qui le préoccupait était le suçon et le mystère qui l'entourait.

Soudain, Naruto se souvint et ses yeux, rivés sur le grand écran, s'écarquillèrent dans la pénombre.

- C'est vrai...aujourd'hui c'était ton premier rendez-vous chez le psy, dit-il d'un ton absent.

Un hoquet. Naruto tourna vivement la tête vers Sasuke qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme un animal sur le point de mourir.

- C'est...c'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

Violemment, Sasuke sauta sur ses jambes et se prit les pieds dans le tapis.

- FAIT QUOI ? Hurla t-il en position de défense, IL M'A RIEN FAIT !

- Sasuke..., fit Naruto en se levant, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Les voix des acteurs filtraient à travers les hauts parleurs et de douces notes de piano emplissaient le salon. Sasuke respirait vite et prit de frénésie se mit à bouger la tête mécaniquement. Il reculait, serrait ses bras sur sa poitrine pour se protéger d'une emprise invisible. Et Naruto comprit. Le psychiatre l'avait touché. Le salaud. Le fils de pute. Une pulsion incontrôlable posséda son corps et le fit courir jusqu'au jeune brun, tremblant. Je dois protéger Sasuke, pensa t-il si fort qu'il crut l'avoir dit tout haut, je dois le protéger. Un sentiment intense et surréel transcenda sa raison, le poussa à prendre dans ses bras l'adolescent fragile et délicat qu'était réellement Sasuke. Ses mains se nichèrent sur la nuque et les hanches osseuses. Personne ne pouvait le toucher. Hormis Naruto, Sasuke rejetait toute personne qui tenterait une approche tactile. Hormis lui, Sasuke n'admettait personne à ses côtés. Il était son gardien, son protecteur. Il glissa sa main sur le cou fin jusqu'à la marque et la recouvrit de son pouce comme pour l'effacer. Contre son torse, le brun cessait doucement de trembler et reprenait son calme. Naruto ferma un instant les yeux, rongé par une colère sourde qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite et plus fort. Il se mordit la lèvre, serra la mâchoire et appuya son menton sur les cheveux noirs et doux de Sasuke.

- Je vais m'en occuper, dit Naruto, où se trouve son cabinet ?

- Non. Non. Non. Je suis fort, fit Sasuke d'une voix étouffée. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. J'ai frappé ce connard. Et il a fini par comprendre. A part ça, il s'est rien passé.

- Tu me le jures ?

- Oui. J'ai été capitaine d'une équipe de football américain, tu sais ? Alors ça a été facile, mentit-il, j'ai été pris de surprise, c'est tout.

Naruto fronça des sourcils.

- Je viendrais avec toi la prochaine fois, c'est plus sûr.

- Ne viens pas. Je peux m'en charger tout seul.

- C'est du harcèlement, Sasuke, même si ça n'est pas allé plus loin. Et ton oncle m'a chargé de te protéger. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais laisser passer ça ? Non, je viens, on va mettre les choses au clair. Et on se plaindra au juge.

Excédé, le jeune brun se dégagea de ses bras d'un geste sec et s'exclama en levant le menton :

- Mais puisque je te dis que je peux le faire tout seul ! C'est pas un binoclard aussi con qui m'aura !

- Je viendrais. T'as pas le choix.

- NON ! Je suis pas un bébé, je peux me défendre !

- Putain ! Quelle fierté de merde, sérieux ! Ne me dis pas que tu peux te défendre alors que t'as un suçon aussi gros que mon poing dans le cou ! Répondit Naruto sur le même ton.

Sasuke plaqua sa main sous son oreille gauche, là où ce pervers l'avait sauvagement mordillé en palpant ses fesses. Il marmonna un : « merde ! » grossier et serra les dents avec force en fixant un point sur le sol. Il se traita d'imbécile, se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait mieux fait de tout nier. Non, se dit-il, impossible avec cette marque comme preuve. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, ses muscles se tendirent. Il aurait dû tuer cet homme. Il aurait dû le cogner plus fort, à en faire saigner ses phalanges. A cause de cette ordure, Naruto allait se faire des fausses idées et allait croire qu'il était faible. Son souffle se coupa. Il n'était pas faible, peut-être moins fort qu'avant. Mais pas faible. Sasuke se redressa et plongea ses yeux noirs déchirés entre doute et volonté dans ceux céruléens de Naruto qui, étrangement, exprimaient la même hésitation. Si je ne peux pas vaincre ce binoclard, se dit Sasuke, comment pourrais-je vaincre Itachi ? Comment pourrais-je protéger Naruto de lui ? La culpabilité d'avoir trahi son amour pour le blond en se faisant caresser par un être immonde se mêla à la honte d'avoir plié face à un ennemi cent fois moins dangereux que Itachi. Sasuke griffa sa peau à l'endroit où la langue râpeuse et humide de l'ogre s'était acharnée.

- Je ne me laisserais pas faire, dit-il, convaincu.

Son cœur se serrait. Minimiser les faits et mentir au blond était douloureux. Se mentir à lui-même l'était d'autant plus, mais cela Sasuke l'occultait volontairement. Son orgueil aveuglait sa raison et il eut l'impression de n'avoir jamais changé, d'être encore ce jeune homme musclé et invincible. Doucement, Naruto l'appela et son nom était prononcé de telle façon qu'il crut que le blond déposait sur ses oreilles un baiser aérien. Ce dernier saisit son poignet et serra. Comment cet idiot pouvait admettre avec tant de fermeté qu'il ne l'aimait pas alors qu'il le touchait ainsi ?

- Naruto ?

- Hm ?

- Je dors avec toi cette nuit.

- A condition que je t'accompagne la semaine prochaine.

- T'es lourd, crétin.

Naruto sourit et se laissa enlacer.

- Et ne profite pas de la situation. Un geste bizarre et-

- « et je te vire », je sais.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard.

La matinée passait à rebours. Allongé sur le dos, Sasuke contemplait le ciel nuageux par la grande fenêtre qui surplombait le lit de Naruto. Ce dernier était parti à pas feutrés pour ne pas le réveiller. Perdu dans la grosse couette, le brun dégagea l'énorme oreiller que Naruto plaçait malicieusement entre eux depuis le soir où il avait senti l'érection de Sasuke contre son dos. Il avait bien cru qu'il se ferait viré de la chambre comme un malpropre, mais le blond s'était contenté de le sermonner pendant près d'une heure, de le frapper durement sur le crâne et de le faire coucher par terre jusqu'à se qu'il se calme. Naruto était étrangement compréhensif ces derniers temps et Sasuke voyait sa chance grandir avec exaltation. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne se rend compte de rien, se dit le jeune brun, cet imbécile. Pourtant, il le soupçonnait d'agir ainsi par culpabilité, peut-être même par pitié. Un nuage plus noir que les autres se faufila en dessous de ses frères et semblait dissimuler sous sa noirceur, une immense quantité d'électricité. Sasuke ouvrit plus grands les paupières et assista à la première tombée de pluie de la journée. Des gouttes s'écrasèrent contre la vitre, étaient faites de plombs et frappaient de plus en plus fort à mesure que l'averse se densifiait.

Sasuke détestait par dessus tout la compassion qui habitait le regard bleu de Naruto. Et plus encore, ce prétexte qu'il lui sortait à chaque fois pour justifier ses actions : « Ton oncle m'a chargé de te protéger ». Il soupira, enfonça sa tête dans le matelas et bailla. Le son de la pluie le berçait bien qu'une sensation dérangeante l'empêcha de se détendre pleinement. Un poids qui compressait son cœur et ses poumons, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Une. Deux. Trois. Sasuke se leva du lit, se figea à cause du brusque changement de température et frissonna sous son t-shirt et son caleçon. Il enfila son jean de la veille, parcourut le couloir et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en supposant qu'il s'agissait de son oncle. Il hésita un instant entre ouvrir et faire comme s'il n'était pas là, mais se décida à ouvrir.

Un sourire rusé et des lunettes aux verres miroitants apparurent sous ses yeux effrayés. « Boum ! » Sasuke tenta de refermer la porte d'un coup sec, mais le pied du psychiatre l'en empêcha à la dernière seconde. Sa barrière fût brisée et le jeune brun recula à toute vitesse. Kabuto Yakushi pénétra dans le séjour d'une démarche souple et confiante alors que sa voix glaciale résonna entre les quatre murs :

- Ah...c'est décidément le moment que je préfère. Surprendre mon client et le coincer à l'endroit où il se sent le plus en sécurité...ça fait battre mon cœur. Et quelle expression ! Quels yeux magnifiques !

- Dégagez d'ici ! Qui vous a laissé entrer ? Où est ce fichu flic ?

Kabuto Yakushi se débarrassa de son manteau avec des gestes calculés et le posa sur le dossier du canapé.

- J'ai prétexté une urgence. Ça fonctionne à chaque fois.

Son sourire devint carnassier et dévoila des dents impressionnantes de par leur longueur et leur pointure. Il effleura l'un des fauteuils du bout des doigts et s'approcha de sa proie. Sasuke ne se démonta pas, bien que son rythme cardiaque le trahissait. Il courut jusqu'au téléphone sous le regard amusé du psychiatre.

- Et maintenant ? Qui vas-tu appelé ? La police ? Ton oncle ? Ou Naruto Uzumaki ?

- La ferme !

- Oh, pour un garçon qui se borne à rejeter le monde, je te trouve bien dépendant des autres.

Sasuke se figea, ouvrit grand les yeux. L'homme aux petites lunettes n'avait pas tort. Il pouvait se défendre. Il en avait frappé plus d'un, mit à terre des crapules plus féroces que cet ogre. Lentement, le jeune brun reposa le combiné et se redressa, leva le menton, comme un pantin que des fils tendus et invisibles mettraient debout. Ses iris profonds, d'un noir qui affolait le cœur détraqué du psychiatre, sondèrent l'âme de ce dernier, cherchèrent à connaître ses intentions, ses points faibles, ses failles. Et il ne voyait rien, mise à part le désir brûlant qui étirait les lèvres gercées du psychiatre. L'orage au dehors éclata. Fuir. Fuir. Fuir, murmurait une petite voix – celle de la raison – dans sa tête, si ténue, si faible que le jeune brun l'occulta. Sasuke serra les poings, gonfla ses muscles atrophiés.

- Foutez le camp, ordonna t-il.

Kabuto Yakushi était ravi. Manipulé ce garçon, en faire sa chose allait être beaucoup plus simple qu'il ne le pensait. Dieu qu'il crevait de glisser ses doigts contre ces fesses blanches et vierges. Il fit un pas, puis deux. Le bout de ses ongles le picotaient et son sexe à demi-dressé à la perspective du toucher de la peau de satin le chatouillait furieusement. Ses jambes le portèrent vers la beauté, la lumière pure et naïve qui suintait de chaque pore du garçon. Celui-ci se retrouva très vite acculé contre les placards de la cuisine, mais il ne tarda pas à frapper de toutes ses maigres forces. Sasuke hurla, cassa sa voix, appela Naruto encore et encore alors que l'horreur de son impuissance lui éclatait en pleine figure. Les coups pleuvaient, brisèrent les verres des lunettes rondes qui tombèrent au sol. Un fracas sourd résonna dans la pièce. Quelque chose survenait. Une force monstrueuse, longtemps endormie au sein de l'esprit de Sasuke se réveillait doucement. Il écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche en un cri inaudible, ses mains tendues vers la fenêtre, cherchèrent à atteindre le fil lumineux et tremblant sous les gouttes de pluie. Mais l'ogre le tenait fermement contre lui et Sasuke se trouva coincé entre le mur et le torse dégoulinant de sueur du psychiatre.

- Ça ne sert à rien. Ça ne sert à rien, répéta Kabuto Yakushi contre son oreille, laisse-toi faire. Tu vas voir, tu vas très vite aimer.

Le fantôme revenait, emplissait son cerveau avec lenteur et les pupilles de Sasuke se dilatèrent. Il eut peur, comme si, accidentellement, il avait ouvert la porte. Cette même porte qui gardait le souvenir d'une voix glaciale et tendre. L'ogre ne comptait plus. Le fantôme était beaucoup plus terrifiant.

- NON ! NON ! NON ! NARUTO !

D'un geste violent qui fit craquer ses articulations, le psychiatre défit le jean de Sasuke et fourra ses mains dans son boxer. Il eut un soupir d'extase sous la douceur et la souplesse de la peau des fesses bombées et il haleta, haleta, haleta de plus en plus fort en enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair tendre. Sasuke pleurait, mordait, cognait ses épaules et sa mâchoire, avait même réussi à faire saigner son nez. Mais la douleur n'était rien face à la sensation d'avoir sous ses doigts un corps recouvert de soie.

- Je suis certain que ton Naruto ne te fait pas ça, hein ?

- LÂCHE-MOI ! LÂCHE-MOI !

Tout était noir, tout s'assombrissait. La panique de Sasuke grandissait, le rendait hystérique et il eut l'impression que sa voix n'atteindrait jamais Naruto. Ni personne. Il était seul, effrayé, répugné de lui-même. Tout était fini. L'ogre avait gagné. Et le fantôme avançait pas à pas, défaisait les verrous de son esprit malade. Il ferma les paupières, la bouche tordue et tremblante de dégoût alors que collé à lui se déhanchait avec un plaisir sans borne l'horreur elle-même. Quand soudain, l'homme aux petites lunettes au comble d'une joie malsaine écarta les cuisses fermes, palpa avec ses mains le sexe flasque et froid, tout en relevant le t-shirt du jeune brun pour dévorer les tétons et tester leur élasticité entre ses dents énormes. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, une sonnette d'alarme résonnait dans son cerveau embrumé et prit d'une pulsion, chercha autour de lui avec des gestes désespérés et saccadés. L'ogre gémissait de gourmandise, donnait l'impression de goûter un met des plus délicieux.

- Imagine que c'est moi Naruto, disait-il entre deux souffles courts, imagine que c'est lui qui enfonce ses doigts dans ton jolie petit cul. Ça ne te fait pas du bien tout d'un coup ?

Ses mots s'insérèrent en lui comme un poison et Sasuke porta un instant ses yeux noirs et en larmes sur l'homme laid et blafard au-dessus de lui. Ce n'était pas Naruto. Jamais Naruto ne le toucherait comme ça. Naruto l'aimerait, lui ferait l'amour avec maladresse et précaution. Cette immondice humaine n'avait rien de comparable à son ange. Son ange, lui, était doux, sentait le shampoing et l'été. Cette ordure, elle, pourrissait à vue d'œil, le sang qui parcourait ses veines n'était rien d'autre que des excréments et son haleine putride envahissait l'air autour d'elle. Écœuré, Sasuke se mit subitement à vomir tripes et boyaux sur la chemise mauve du psychiatre. Celui-ci le lâcha en jurant :

- Merde ! T'es vraiment une salope, tu le sais ça ?

Sasuke s'écroula à terre, vidé. Ses yeux hagards fixèrent le sol. Prit de spasmes, il tenta de se calmer avec le peu de courage et de fierté qui lui restait. Au fond de son cerveau, le fantôme ne bougeait plus, se tapissait derrière la porte scellée dans l'attente d'une faille. Mais Sasuke pensait fort à Naruto, priait, répétait son nom comme une incantation, comme si le blond était le gardien de la porte et que son nom seul suffisait à enfermer le fantôme. Il n'écoutait pas le psychiatre qui l'insultait, ne le vit pas tirer des poches de son pantalon une petite fiole transparente.

- Assez rigolé, dit Kabuto Yakushi d'un ton profondément sérieux.

Sa gourmandise s'était transformée en une faim inassouvie qui creusait son estomac et son bas-ventre bouillant. Il tourna le bouchon de la fiole et dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois tant l'empressement le rendait euphorique. Puis, profitant de la confusion de Sasuke, ouvrit sa bouche de force et enfonça dans sa gorge une boule de papier, un parachute qui contenait une substance suspecte et blanche. Le jeune brun toussa, tenta de recracher mais l'homme pencha sa tête en arrière au point de briser sa nuque et le fit avaler. Sasuke respira fortement par le nez. Le goût âpre du fin papier le rebuta.

- Maintenant, tu vas écarter les cuisses comme le bon garçon que tu es, chuchota la voix surcreuse du psychiatre.

Et Sasuke comprit qu'il avait été drogué. D'un élan souple, il sauta sur ses jambes, repoussa l'homme qui percuta la table et tomba à terre, sonné. Puis Sasuke chercha à toute vitesse quelque chose qui pourrait le faire sortir de cet enfer. Les minutes s'écoulaient, la panique croissait. Vite, vite, vite ! Avant que ce sale pervers ne revienne à lui ! Puis son regard s'arrêta et, alors que Kabuto Yakushi se relevait en hurlant des insultes, il se jeta sur l'évier et saisit deux assiettes qu'il écrasa contre le crâne du psychiatre. Les débris de porcelaine éclatèrent au sol, mêlés à des tâches de sang.

Du sang. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en voyant un mince filet de sang glisser le long du front gris de l'homme. Ses jambes s'affaiblirent, ses genoux mollissèrent et son cœur, comme un diablotin qui sortirait de sa boîte, se mit à battre trop rapidement. Ses billes noires devinrent livides, ses pupilles se dilataient au maximum et peu importait la quantité d'air qu'il inhalait, ses poumons ne se remplissaient jamais vraiment. Il porta la main à sa gorge qui s'asséchait et à sa mâchoire qui se serrait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait prendre, enfoiré ? Murmura t-il.

Mais le psychiatre ne répondait pas, étalé à ses pieds tel un cadavre. Sasuke s'éloigna alors qu'une pensée traversa son cerveau : « je ne me sens pas bien ». Il porta la main à ses cheveux, les toucha, s'imprégna de la douce et chaude sensation comme pour se rassurer de quelque chose. Quelque chose qui était arrivée, qui avait détruit sa vie, qu'il s'était efforcé de surpasser. Dans le silence angoissant, il se posta devant la baie vitrée et sursauta en arrière tout en hurlant à la mort alors que la foudre, dangereuse et agressive, jaillissait des nuages et semblait briser la grande vitre pour l'attraper de sa grande main divine. Sa vision s'altérait doucement, ses oreilles entendirent un long rire. Un rire clair, grave, méchant.

Sasuke sanglota, frappait son crâne. Le fantôme réussit à sortir et sa voix s'éleva au sein de l'imagination malade de Sasuke.

_Et bien Sasuke, cher petit frère, tu m'as oublié ?_

- Non...

_Cet ogre nous a fait beaucoup de mal. Prend un couteau et tranche lui la gorge._

- Dégage de ma tête..., fit-il, las.

_Tue-le Sasuke. Tue-le. Découpe lui la bite et met la lui dans la bouche. Jette le ensuite de la fenêtre et regarde le s'écraser sur le bitume. Contemple la mort tout comme je l'ai contemplé. N'est-ce pas beau ? N'est-ce pas la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'un homme puisse voir ?_

- TA GUEULE !

_TUER. TUER. TUER. TUER. TUER. TUER. TUER._

- NON ! NON ! JE NE DEVIENDRAIS PAS COMME TOI !

La foudre jaillit de nouveau, fit sauter l'électricité. La noirceur enveloppa l'appartement tout comme elle enveloppa l'âme de Sasuke. Les ombres grandirent, se métamorphosèrent pour prendre forme humaine. Elles glissèrent jusqu'à lui, réagissant à la terreur qui paralysait ses membres. Plus il avait peur, plus elles s'agitaient, dansaient, heureuses d'être enfin réelles, de ne plus être que de simples bribes de cauchemars. Et dans leur danse, des visages se dessinèrent sur leurs figures noires. Sasuke secoua la tête. Une fièvre intense l'emporta comme si son âme se détachait de son corps et qu'il flottait au milieu des ténèbres. Son front ruisselait de sueurs froides alors que son cœur s'arrêta. La raison et la force que lui avait prodigué Naruto s'envolèrent en une fumée blanche qui se fit aspirer par le fantôme noir. Ses yeux dilatés se perdirent entre les ombres qui à présent avaient la même apparence que son père, sa mère, son oncle, sa tante, sa grand-mère. Toute sa famille était là, l'entourait, devenait son cocon. Et il se mit à pleurer plus fort, comme un enfant. Il supplia sa mère de le prendre dans ses bras, supplia son père de lui caresser la tête. Les corps monstrueux et noirs s'approchaient et un grand sentiment de danger s'insinua en lui. Il eut un hoquet.

- NON ! ME TOUCHEZ PAS !

Il se souvint de les avoir vu mourir. Et un coup de feu résonna dans ses oreilles. Suivi d'un autre. Et d'un autre. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Sasuke se mit à ramper, aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, aussi près de son ange qu'il appelait.

_L'ange n'est pas là. L'ange t'a abandonné._

- Non, c'est faux.

_Alors où est-il, petit frère ?_

Sasuke chercha autour de lui, appela Naruto des dizaines et des dizaines de fois comme si le blond allait surgir de nulle part, descendrait du ciel pour le sauver. Mais rien n'arriva, et seule l'averse lui répondit. C'est vrai, se dit-il soudainement soulagé, il n'est pas ici aujourd'hui, il ne m'a pas laissé. Réunissant ses dernières forces, le jeune brun se leva et sortit de l'appartement en titubant.

* * *

Naruto parcourait un couloir d'un pas lent, pensif. Le matin même, en laissant Sasuke endormi sur son matelas, un gouffre sans fond avait creusé sa poitrine. Il poussa un soupir et se pinça l'arête du nez. Cette histoire avec le psy le préoccupait et il était certain au vue de son énervement que le jeune brun lui cachait quelque chose. Il fouilla dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit une petite carte blanche froissée, celle que Tsunade Senju lui avait donné quelques semaines plus tôt. Il la lissa avec ses pouces et y lu le nom et le numéro de téléphone du bureau de la médecin. Puis il la retourna et vit son numéro personnel. Il s'autorisa un sourire. Cette vieille femme s'était vraiment attachée à Sasuke, ce même sale gamin qui la traitait de salope quand il jugeait qu'elle s'occupait trop de lui. Naruto s'arrêta et avec une seconde de réflexion, fit le numéro sur son portable dont l'écran brisé lui rappelait toujours des souvenirs douloureux. La tonalité résonna contre son oreille et soudain, une voix de femme s'éleva :

- Oui ? Qui est-ce ?

- Oh...euh, c'est moi, Naruto Uzumaki. Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

Un temps. La femme médecin semblait retenir son souffle.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose au gamin ? demanda t-elle, la voix tremblante.

- Je...et bien, je n'en sais trop rien. Il ne veut pas m'en parler.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Naruto s'adossa au mur, et expira profondément. Puis il éluda la question :

- Connaissez-vous un certain Kabuto Yakushi ?

Un autre silence. Naruto eut l'impression que le temps s'était figé et les longues secondes semblaient ne jamais s'écouler.

- C'est le psychiatre qui a été assigné à Sasuke ?

Naruto déglutit.

- Oui. Et je...comme vous êtes du métier, vous savez forcément de qui il s'agit et je voulais vous demander quelle était sa réputation et si c'était une personne de confiance, baragouina t-il.

- Non..., murmura t-elle comme consternée.

- « Non », quoi ?

- Cet homme était psychiatre à Oto, mais il a été poursuivi en justice pour viols et possession de drogues. Il a été acquitté faute de preuve.

Naruto entrouvrit la bouche et se tendit.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait à Konoha, continua Tsunade Senju, sans doute qu'à cause de sa réputation, plus aucun client ne lui a été confié.

- Si le juge était au courant...pourquoi Sasuke...?

- Cet homme a été lavé de tout soupçon parce que ses victimes n'étaient pas aptes à témoigner. Et tant que le casier est vierge, il reste innocent. Naruto, reprit-elle, il a fait quelque chose à Sasuke ?

- J'ai juste vu une marque sur son cou et je-

- Appelle la police tout de suite, coupa t-elle d'un ton ferme, je m'occupe du reste.

- Du reste ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Tout d'un coup, des bruits de pas pressés interrompirent leur conversation et il vit Kiba courir vers lui, ses yeux marrons écarquillés de terreur.

- Naruto !

- Kiba ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est Sasuke !

- Quoi ? S'exclama Naruto, stupéfait.

Kiba lui tirait le bras, ses traits exprimant une gravité que le blond lui avait rarement vu. Et il sut qu'une fois encore, une chose terrible était survenue à son insu.

* * *

Bon...alors...euh...dites-moi avez-vous passé une bonne journée ? Ah moi, oui très très bonne. Oh...le chapitre ? Oui, les mots me venaient assez facilement. Si facilement que j'ai eu peur pour ma propre santé mentale. Je veux dire...décrire le presque-viol de Sasuke et ses hallucinations ne m'a pas rebuté du tout et c'est sortit tout seul. Donc, je suis bel et bien une perverse. Oui. Maintenant j'en suis sûre. Et une perverse sadique qui plus est. Oui, oui. Quoi vous aussi ?

Ahem...petite précision quand même : je ne suis pas une adepte des drogues et tout ça. Donc c'est juste une drogue (celle qui vous plaira) qui provoque chez Sasuke le réveil de ses peurs les plus profondes. x')

Reviews ?


End file.
